Beautiful Sinner
by GlowFire228
Summary: Three beautiful ladies; CJ, Frankie, and Nellie are living their lives to the success and dreams they have always wanted. Of course, nothing is perfect on the outside as there are lies, past secrets and torrid affairs that begin to seduce them into a dark and dangerous world, leading up to the outcome of their choices (Multiple Pairings)
1. The American Dream

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS. I ONLY OWN THE FOLLOWING OC CHARACTERS**

 **RATING; NC-17, language, strong sexual content, adult themes that some may not be for the faint hearted**

 _ **I've been working on this story before on this website, Wattpad, but it was used with different characters, which is under the name Reesie &Snickers, just for those who start to think I'm stealing someone else idea which is further from the truth. (Its old, I don't go on there anymore.)**_

 _ **Long story short, I decided to bring the story back to life, but in a much better aspect and different way of thinking. Either way, I really hope you like it**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The American Dream**

The alarm started to vibrate, creating that loud annoying sound to where even the dead would want to tell it to shut the hell up. She got up, rubbing her eyes as she found the button, hitting the snooze button as she yawned, getting ready for yet another day.

She turned her head to see the love of her life, John Cena there as he opened his eyes to meet her brown orbs, smiling.

"Hey there sweetheart." He grinned, sitting up stroking his wife's lovely brown hair.

"Hello to you too." She yawned as she sat up, knowing she had to get ready for another day of the morning ritual, as she would always follow.

Frankie Davis was 30 years old, married to John Cena for nine years with two beautiful twin girls who were 10 years old. Her and John had met in college. He was the love of her life and her soulmate. She was a sophomore in college and she was never in any trouble. Had two loving yet strict parents and she was always on good behavior, never the kind to get in any trouble. She never did drugs, didn't get pregnant young at 16 or 17. She had a really good support system with her family. And every Sunday, she would go to church to volunteer.

When she first met John, he was on the football team and he was a senior in college, pursing a career in the law, whereas Frankie was pursuing a career in wanting to become a teacher and help to be a part of the education to help young minds. She was only 19 and he was 22, but there was something that connected the both of them to be drawn together and to fall in love.

Their dreams were taking off on the right path, especially for the both of them as love was at first sight for both of them. As cliche as it was, John's parents loved her as well as Frankie's parents liked him right on the spot, especially as to how Mr. Davis was very protective of his daughter.

As soon as they started dating, everything had changed. They had went on long walks on their dates, talking to each other about their long term and short term goals. They would go out almost every night but never had sex.

That was until up to that one night, they couldn't help themselves and Frankie gave her virginity to John, which was an amazing and a wonderful experience for her. Up to that point in time, Frankie had discovered about two months later, she became pregnant with John's child. Of course, as soon as they had went to the doctor to see how far along she was and it had detected that she was indeed, 2 months pregnant and didn't even know it, as she did not develop any symptoms yet.

It was on that moment, that John decided to pop the question to her.

Of course he didn't do that until after she had the twin girls. It was critical for the both of them, given that she was going through a C section and one of her twin daughters almost didn't survive the birth. In fact, both of them were in the Neonatal intensive care unit as both of them had a high fever and small weight, as they were born two months early.

As time had passed, the girls were healthy and were now 10 years old, in the 4th grade. Frankie was now 30 years old and they had been married for nine years now. Frankie and John graduated from college and he was a correctional officer and Frankie was a 5th grade teacher. They shared a beautiful home and John was loved and respected by everyone in his community. He was a hard worker and Frankie, even with a career was mostly a housewife; Doing the usual cooking, cleaning and taking care of their children to which they loved very much.

As John was in the shower, getting ready for work, Frankie was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast as she grabbed the twins' lunch boxes and their backpacks.

"Eris! Nala!" Unless you two plan on missing the school bus, I suggest you two get down here in five minutes before you miss it!" She called out to them as she finished making breakfast, hearing the girls footsteps as they made it down.

Eris and Nala were identical twins, except the only difference was that Nala had a birthmark in the shape of a heart on her neck, and Eris had a birthmark on her right hand. Eris was the tomboy and Nala was the princess. Either way, those two loved to have fun and get into trouble, and of course, driving both of their parents crazy and whatnot.

It was almost hard to believe that they were born two months early and small of only two pounds. They were healthy now, and it seemed as though they were growing up too fast at the moment.

"Thanks mommy!" The girls said, grabbing their lunches as they sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Where's daddy?" Eris asked, forking pancakes into her mouth as Nala was trying to steal a piece of bacon from her sisters' plate.

"He's getting ready for work and you two better hurry if y'all want to catch that bus in time." She said in a stern manner, as she cleaned up.

The door knocked, as Frankie wiped her hands on her robe, wondering who was coming by so early around 7:30 in the morning.

As she opened it, she was suddenly attacked by hugs by her two best friends.

"I'm engaged!" Claudia screamed happily where as the other girl, Nellie was grinning.

"I'm only here because I know this morning you were texting about making breakfast. Can't miss out on that." Nellie laughed as the two of them stepped inside.

Claudia, to which her nickname was CJ was Frankie's best friend, as well as Nellie Hayes had all known each other since they were freshman in high school. While Frankie was the good girl of the group, CJ was the rebel and tomboy, breaking the rules and loving every bit of it, enjoying life whenever necessary. She had grown up with her aunt ever since her mom passed away and her father and stepmother kicked her out the house. Nellie of course, growing up she had the personality of both, yet she was more kept to herself. She was adopted, never knowing about her real parents. She was an introvert though, which was weird, given as how she was a party girl at the same time.

Claudia was a businesswoman, who was working in a 500 Fortune company and Nellie was a photographer, working with different companies and different models such as Victoria Secret and Fitness Brands. Both of them were in their mid 30s as well.

"Aunties are in the house!" the twins shouted as they ran up to the women, as they scooped them up, hugging and kissing them both.

"Well its nice to see you ladies too." Claudia smiled as she kissed the girls.

"What present did you get for me?" Nala said in a blunt manner.

"Nala..." Frankie glared at her, shaking her head.

"It's fine, honey." Nellie smiled, giving each of the girls 20 dollars. "Treat yourselves."

"You know it, Auntie Nellie." Nala giggled as each of them received a kiss.

"So who is my Auntie Claudia marrying?" Eris couldn't help but smile, seeing the big diamond rock on her finger.

Of course, before Claudia could give the details, the horn blared loudly, signaling it was time for them to go to school.

"No time to chat; Out the door you two." She gave them their lunch boxes as she kissed them both.

"Bye mommy. We love you and daddy!" They ran out there as Frankie watched as they made it onto the yellow school bus, as they pulled off.

"So give us the details...while Frankie serving us some grub." Nellie sat down, giggling.

"Oh yes because I'm the cook here." Frankie rolled her eyes sarcastically, smiling as she poured them both each a cup of Joe, sliding it across from them on the island as they sat up on the bar-stool.

"You love us anyway, trick." Claudia smirked as Frankie gave them both plates of leftover food, wrapping up the breakfast specially for John when he came down the steps.

"Sometimes I wonder." Frankie teased as Claudia sucked her teeth.

"So anyway" She continued on. "You already know about sexy ass Antonio Cesaro? That fine ass man with several fluent languages and with a body and eyes and just about every damn thing making him perfect?"

"Uh yes of course girl." Nellie giggled. "I remembered we went to Planet Fitness that one day and ever since then, you two couldn't keep y'all hands off each other."

"Well honey, I didn't expect this to happen but BAM! It did." Claudia flashed her ring to her best friends, proud to finally have her happily ever after with the man she had been seeing for awhile now and was falling in love with.

"Girl that is amazing and that ring is beautiful." Frankie got out her seat to hug her best friend.

It was indeed a beautiful ring, which was a Ruby Ring, Cushion Cut Ruby Solitaire Engagement Ring in Rose Gold. It was also very expensive as well, but for Antonio, it was worth it to propose to her.

"We need to have a toast of course." Nellie raised her coffee glass. "To the crazy ass Claudia; Bout time someone married her psycho ass."

"Bitch, shut up." Claudia laughed as they clinked her coffee mugs together as they sipped.

"Now what's this news I hear?" They heard John coming down the steps as Frankie went over to give him his mug of the steaming caffeine.

"Well it seems that my sister has finally been hooked, line and sinker." Frankie chuckled as he took the mug, sipping it as he grabbed his work files as well as his briefcase.

"Baby, you have to do more than have everything in a clutter like that." Frankie wagged her finger at him playfully.

"Well, its all part of the perks of being a correctional officer, my sweet." He kissed the top of her nose, despite that she wanted a real kiss from him.

Frankie knew he was in a hurry so she gave him his breakfast as he gave his hugs to Nellie and Claudia.

"Congratulations, Claudia. I know he's got to be the luckiest man ever." John smiled as he waved goodbye, heading out to the Tahoe, unlocking it and stepping in.

As he pulled out the driveway, Frankie smiled as she waved goodbye to him, drinking her mug.

"So now that Mr. Johnny-boy is gone." Claudia teased. "We have to get ready for work and as we do that, I will tell you all more about my engagement with the love of my life."

"Oh lord." Nellie and Frankie groaned, giggling as they headed upstairs to the master bedroom.

"You know you will both be my maids of honor, I don't trust none of my damn greedy ass sisters by the minute and y'all know how trifling they are." She grabbed a magazine as she flopped on the bed, flipping through it while Frankie went to look for her outfit in the closet. Even though she was only a school teacher and the class didn't start until perhaps another thirty minutes, she wanted to look sexy casual but conservative at the most.

She pulled out a purple white and black sleeveless midi body-con dress that reached down past her knees, stopping at her legs. She then pulled out a pair of low inch black heels and grabbed a robe and towel as her girls were talking non stop about the wedding plans.

"I'll join you ladies in a second." She smiled as she headed to the shower, just washing her hair, body, face and brushing her teeth.

She finished and then she dried off completely, slipping her hair into a bun and then putting on her classes and her outfit, spraying herself with light vanilla spray.

As she slipped on her heels, she stepped out and her girls applauded her.

"Bitch! You look good!" CJ approved, applauding being overly dramatic.

Frankie just looked at her crazy and laughed. "I'm just dressed as a school teacher is all, I mean I'm pretty sure I've always dressed like this, whether it be a pair of slacks or a long sundress."

CJ sucked her teeth. "Would you just let me compliment you, damn!"

"Don't mind her, she's still cranky of the no sex rule until marriage, to which she created in the first place." Nellie said in a smart remark, which earned her a middle finger from CJ.

"You better be lucky I'm in a good mood or I would toss your ass into a damn box and no one would find you." CJ fell back the bed, tossing the magazine.

"Why are you so frustrated with not having sex until marriage? I mean, you even came up and presented the idea to Cesaro and he was on board with it. Shouldn't that tell you something about the man?" Frankie sat on the vanity in front of the mirror as she applied her light pink lip-gloss.

"I know that and it was...at the time. Hell, I even used my damn vibrator and I broke the shit. Now I want him." CJ sat up, pouting. "It's getting harder now, I feel like my whole damn pussy might as well be on fire."

"Jesus, don't need to know about your damn anatomy." Nellie rolled her eyes, disgusted at her best friends blunt manner, even though she always knew she was like this.

"Well, I'm fucking horny and we all women around here, we ain't got nothing to hide." CJ scoffed.

"Take that up with Cesaro then. You guys have been together for 6 months now and maybe its about that time anyway, you know." Frankie shrugged as she finished her light make up.

"I know for sure that Cesaro has been wanting it more than you think." Nellie grinned, teasing her best friend.

"I guess so. I just want him and I know I wanted us to wait, but its easier said than done, ladies. I mean, that man is all the way gorgeous and romantic." CJ sighed heavenly, in awe.

The girls realized what time it was as they had to depart from each other, but luckily, even with different shifts and jobs, their lunch schedules were the same and they would meet up around 12:30 for their lunch at their usual spot, at the 7th Street Cafe

Nellie and CJ both hugged and kissed Frankie as she did the same as they headed out to their cars. Frankie locked the door, headed to her Honda Civic as she lightly hit her head on the steering wheel.

With keeping a household in tact, as well as being a mother, and with so many errands to do after she would get off her shift, she thought this would never end. She's been use to this cycle for awhile and she loved her kids and her husband with every breath in her body, especially her twin girls.

Of course, with John, as much as she loved him, sometimes she knew it could often be a work in progress.

Of course, she knew she had nothing to complain about; A loving family, a beautiful exquisite house with a garden and pool, parents who loved her and expected her to do more with high expectations as well as a wonderful man who loved her unconditionally and was the breadwinner of all, she had everything she wanted.

To everyone's eyes, she was living the American Dream.

 **...**

Nellie was on the way to pick up some breakfast as she was about to get a few things before heading to her job. Of course, her phone buzzed, making her turn down her jam of Rihanna.

She stopped at a red light and saw who was calling her as she felt the impending headache coming it.

It was none one other than Randy Orton.

 _"You promised yourself you were done with him. You promised your friends, every damn one that believed in you. You know he's nothing more than a damn disease."_ Her brain yelled at her, cursed her for letting this man, this addiction get to her once more.

She knew she should ignore the phone call. She knew there was someone much better than him. Anyone but him.

Of course, her foolish heart decided to answer the call.

"Hey." She said flatly.

"You don't sound so happy to hear from me." His voice sounded sad, but dripping like honey.

She knew it was all a lie. He would come up with any excuse to bring her back to him, to woo his way back into her life.

She knew after that one time, she made the mistake of letting him in between her legs, letting him talk her into having that drink one night, then after that, it would just be in between the sheets, both of them having raw passionate sex none stop.

There was no foreplay and no romance; just condoms, beer and sex.

It has been that way for the past 3 months and of course it hasn't stopped, no matter how much she has tried.

No matter how much she's told herself he is no good. Her girls have told her, hell especially for the simple fact that he was a married man!

He's made empty promises that he's loved her and that he's only thought about her, saying it would take time to tell his wife and getting a divorce, seeing as how they had a child together. Him and his wife were married for 4 years and she had no clue of his infidelity.

As much as she's tried to break it off with him, she just couldn't find the words nor the actions to do so. She felt like a coward and a horrible pathetic excuse of a woman, every time she has fallen for his sweet charm and loving reassuring words.

She officially became the side chick to Randy Orton and his needs. It seemed as though he didn't give a damn about hers at all. it was on his time and his time alone. She felt ever grateful to get a call or a text from him.

"I'm fine. Except for the fact that you promised me that you would call me last night and you never did." She sighed, knowing another excuse was about to come out of his lying mouth.

"I'm sorry babe. You know how work is. Plus, you know I can't let my wife find out about us just yet. I have too much too lose. You have to understand that."

"I do Randy, it's just.." The light turned green as she started driving. "I wish you would think about me more."

"Look, whenever I am with you, I make it all about you. Doesn't that stand for something?" He sounded annoyed with her now. "Come on now, I don't need for you to be so needy with me."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting to spend more time with you and oh yeah, its going on four months and you still haven't done the divorce papers and this whole promise of marriage and family to me. Do you really expect me to keep doing this shit over and over again, after all the chances I've given you?" Now she was starting to get pissed.

"Look, baby I don't want to argue. How about tonight, I'll make it up to you. I promise you this time. You know you like the way I kiss on your soft beautiful skin...please baby. Don't ignore me when I need you. I'm going through so much and I just really need for you to have my back on this."

This was now the time to cut him off. To leave his excusable ass in the dust and to never look back.

Instead, she just decided to give him another chance as they both agreed to meet at her house, with her wearing nothing at all except the red bra and panty set he loved on her so much.

They would meet at seven and of course, Randy persuaded her to tell her that she loved him too as they ended the call.

She knew it was wrong to be involved with another man; Especially with that man belonged to another woman and had a family.

She knew she had to end this and she truly wanted too.

But Randy's touch and his love, even if it was all imaginary, was all she had.

She couldn't deny the fact that she had strong feelings for Randy Orton.

Somehow and Someway, especially tonight, she would convince Randy Orton that she could love him more than any other woman.

* * *

 **A/C: Ok everyone, we'll get to CJ in the next chapter as well as everyone else but tell me**

 **How did I do *biting my nails nervously***


	2. The Devil's Son

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS. I ONLY OWN THE FOLLOWING OC CHARACTERS**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: The Devil's Son**

The prison cells had finally opened. Even after all the brutal fights he had to endure, most of the time he would be the one to have cause them. He was known to be cold hearted, no fucks were given and he would stab anyone in the back and betray anyone in sight. He knew good and damn well he would be going straight to hell one day for all that he had done.

But as of right now, he was enjoying the ride and he still would to this very day.

Roman Reigns was finally given his release papers as he had signed them while correctional officer, John Cena had to undo his handcuffed chains which were connected to the wrists and down to his ankles, such as a prisoner should.

"Looks like you have been given a second chance. Not that you deserve it such as a piece of crap like yourself." John glared at Roman, to which he had replied with only a smirk.

Oh how he was a smart ass and he enjoyed it.

"Well John. I thrive in being a complete asshole. It's how I get more pussy; More than I can say for you anyway." He heard the other few inmates such as Kevin Owens, Big Cass, Baron Corbin, and Austin Aries had chuckled.

Of course, men like John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and Tyson Kidd didn't find it so funny and were even sick to be around these men. Most of them were drug dealers, murderers, prostitutes and just didn't have any respect for women or society itself.

Of course, Roman was their biggest issue. If they wanted too, they could have kept him longer in prison and make his life in this shit hole even worse for him. But he served his time of 10 years and he had to be released today. Being criminally charged with possession of drugs as well as armed robbery, assault and battery, and with murder of his older brother; Rosey

Deep down, Roman knew he was set up. They had planned the murder so well as well as the evidence against him to the point where his own family turned their backs on him.

The only family who had his back now were Dean Ambrose and his twin cousins; Jimmy and Jey Uso.

He would never admit it but the fact that his own family had wished death on him turned his heart cold and hurt him. He didn't give a fuck about anyone else and he vowed revenge to the person who not only killed his brother, who he was very close with, but he would also get revenge for the simple fact that he had to live in those prison walls for 10 years, with not even a phone call or a letter from his family. Only Jimmy and Jey would talk to him as well as Dean. They had been to prison before themselves on a number of different charges with armed robbery most of the time.

Of course, they still did their supply and selling, but only this time it would be low key as even the police was cracking down on it to the extreme. Of course, Roman was also a mechanic too, loving every minute of the job and pretty much preferred to work this job more than some stiff guy in a power-suit who was unhappy with himself and doing the same boring routine everyday.

"Don't even push it, you son of a-" John was close to losing his temper until Tyson stepped in to put a stop to it before things got out of hand.

"Easy Easy. Look, let's just get this done and over with so we can all get the hell out of here." He looked at the both of them, each of them sharing an intense glare with each other.

Roman just smirked as John gave him his forms as well as his clothes that he came in with as Roman signed his full name and was given back his things to change into from the bright orange jumpsuit.

Yeah. It was good to get out of here and now back to where things had left off.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

"It's about fucking time, Uce. Welcome home." Jimmy and Jey both hugged his cousin Roman as Dean got out the black truck. They stopped by the local shop where his cousins were the biggest and most popular mechanics in this city and knew cars like the back of their hand.

"Feels good to be back. Ten fucking years and I'm finally out. "I hated it, especially with that fucking asshole, Mr. John Cena." He already knew from the sounds of snorts from his twin cousins and Dean Ambrose, they didn't like him as well.

"But now, we can really get down to business." Roman went to the mini fridge, sliding a beer across to Dean as he popped one open and drank one himself. "I need a shower and some pussy."

"I just had some from this whore the other night." Dean chuckled. "It's easy to get girls where they want them, especially if you sweet talk them just right."

"Believe me, I know. I always had girls addicted to me and still do to this day." Roman grinned, remembering how he would sweet talk the ladies out of their panties and then leave em, trash them like the hoes they were. To him, they were nothing more than something to do for his boredom. If they were lucky, they would at least get a phone call back.

Other than that, he had no time to deal with emotional attachment or anything involved of relationships that came with women. Those were like poison to him and he did good all by himself and that's how it was going to be. Of course, he didn't mind fucking with their heads as well, which was the fun part about getting pussy from them. Saying "I love you" to them were the easiest things to make a woman beg and plead to stay with them.

"Trust me; You don't need any girls like that. Hell, any of them for that matter. They are only good for fucking but other than that, all they want is money and someone to wine and dine them and to rescue them. I don't know about y'all but I'm not with that bullshit." Jey shook his head, as he wiped his hands off the towel, ready to get started on this car that a man needed help with as for some unknown reason, it was not starting up.

"I'm not with it either but I could sure go for some right about now." Roman chuckled as he grabbed his cellphone, looking at the list of women that were calling him, especially his main hoe, Sasha Banks. They were on and off for a minute but it was mostly for sex. He could never be with someone like Sasha anyway, considering that Jimmy, Jey, Dean, and himself ran a gangbang on her.

He began to go in the other small room, dialing up her number as it would ring for a couple of seconds. She had picked up the phone.

"I'm so happy you got out, daddy. I've missed you." She purred.

"Missed you too. Think you can give daddy some loving? I've missed your pussy." He lied to her, as he had also slept with other girls behind her back, including her friends but that was kept on the down low for the moment to avoid any drama on his back.

"Of course baby. I need some real bad."

"You haven't been fooling around with anybody else have you?" he questioned, knowing she was going to lie but he didn't care.

"No daddy. I've only been thinking about you fucking me. You know how badly I want you to put it down on me like you always do." She moaned, touching herself already to the sound of his deep voice, knowing he would swing by her place tonight. Even though she only had a few guys around, Roman was all she really wanted. not that she loved him, but he could make her feel good.

"Come by my place around 10 tonight. Gotta take care of some business alright? Be ready for me and I don't want to hear any excuses this time." He warned her as he hung up.

His phone buzzed and there were two girls that were strippers that he had fucked before, already sending him naked pictures on his phone and then there was a viceo another girl of her masturbating and rubbing on her wet pussy, moaning his name.

Of course, even though Roman was practically a male whore he always knew to wrap it up to keep away from the STDs and knew most of the women were that crazy enough to try to trap him into a pregnancy.

He would worry about Sasha later on tonight as well as the other females he had planned to fuck. Right now, money had to be made and this time they had to be careful.

Of course, he would also make sure that he would get his revenge and make sure his name was cleared once and for all.

* * *

CJ was in the mall as her child hood best friend, Seth Rollins was by her side with them shopping around for the wedding.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Sethie." She smiled as they went inside the store to look at the glass figurines. "Normally Nellie and Frankie would be with me but their schedules are a bit different. I know they'll be with me tonight and I wanted us to get this out the way since we both have to be back at work in about 30 minutes."

"It's no problem. It's not everyday that someone makes my best friend happy." Seth smiled. "Although I'm not going to go inside any beauty salon or get my nails done. I'm not crossing that line so you can forget it." He said shaking my head.

"Oh hush. Its not like I'm turning you into a girl." She giggled as she picked up the small swan figurine. "Besides, you know you missed me just as much as I have missed you."

"It's true I have." Seth smiled as he hugged her as she hugged back, his 6'1 height over towering her small 5'2 frame. Seth was like a big brother to her and he cared about her so much. They had instantly clicked when they had met in school together. They had their usual ups and downs like any other friendship but in the end, Seth would always be there for her and he would do anything to help her and protect her, just as she would do for him.

When she told Seth that her and Cesaro had finally been engaged after dating for only 6 months, Seth was very happy for her. She had also met his girlfriend, Nikki Bella when she came over to hang out with him the other day and she seemed very sweet and nice to her.

Seth and Nikki had dated for quite some time and things were going pretty good between them. It seemed that everyone was pretty happy and CJ wanted that more than anything. For the first time in her life, she wanted some kind of happiness.

Her phone was ringing off the hook as Future was playing and she smiled, seeing it was her fiance.

"Hello there." She smiled into the phone as Seth and her went into the music store to check out some things, browsing.

"How's the most beautiful girl on the face of this earth?" He asked smoothly.

"Wanting and missing you, but I'm doing ok sweetheart. I still can't believe that we are getting married in over a month now." She also squealed for the umpteenth time in a row, to which Seth rolled his eyes at her girly behavior, but he was happy to help in anyway he could, given that of course he had to be one of the people to deal with her bridezilla behavior.

"I am just as excited as you are, gorgeous. Everyone at the office is really excited for this engagement party in two weeks." Cesaro chuckled, as he was working on a clients' paperwork.

Antonio and CJ both worked in 500 Billion Dollar Company that was run by Lana and Rusev. They were also good friends with them...well Rusev and Cesaro were good friends with each other but as for CJ, she already knew that she was a thorn in Lana's side, given that CJ was given the promotion over her. Of course, her as well as a few other women in the office believed she slept her way to the top but they couldn't be more wrong if they tried. CJ busted her ass and still did to this very day and was very happy to have a loving and supportive fiance in her life.

More than what she could say for the men she had recently been involved with.

She smiled, thinking of the day that he had proposed...

She had came one late one night as she was stuck in the office, feet was hurting in all in her black pumps. She had expected for Antonio to be gone as well, given that he was having a guys night out of football and beer drinking.

He shocked the hell out of her when she opened the door, soft slow jams were playing and the lights were off; Only candles were lit and then Antonio came down the steps, with a bouquet of roses for her; Blue in that order.

"Baby...wh..what is this?" She looked around, still trying to process what was going on. "I had thought you were going out with the guys."

"Decided to take a rain check." He smiled at her. "I couldn't stay away from the woman that I wanted to have a future with; Starting now."

She couldn't even form a sentence when he bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his as he pulled out the black velvet box from behind his pocket.

"Claudia...will you do me the honor and be my wife?" He opened the ring, already nervous as he licked his lips, praying that she would say yes.

And his prayers had been answered as she had screamed out Yes to him.

No other words were needed as he slid the ring onto her, picking her up as they had kissed each other with love and passion. She had been treated like a queen because of this man and she felt like the luckiest woman ever, after everything she had been through...

CJ smiled, looking at the ring as Seth had decided to stop by the food line at Five Guys to get them some burgers and fries. Most girls would stick to eating a piece of lettuce so they wouldn't gain weight but as far as CJ was concerned, Cesaro loved her curvy ass and so she wasn't changing for no damn body.

"Seth, wait up! I don't trust you around food, especially if you ordering for me and your greedy ass eats it up." She huffed, catching up to him as she was able to get her food before he even took a bite out of it.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I wouldn't do that to you. I know better than that." He chuckled as he scarfed down his fries.

"Yeah you better." She warned him, in a playful manner.

"Why hello there Claudia." They both heard a familiar voice; One that had made Claudia do a full eye roll. If her girls were here they would do the same thing as well.

She turned around as she saw no one other than Alexa Bliss; Her other two minions that were with her were Natalya and Carmella.

Those three have been making CJ, Nellie and Frankie's life a living nightmare since freshman year in high school all the way up to college. Of course, CJ would be damned if she was going to let this woman get under her skin.

"Heard you were engaged. Awww isn't that so sweet ladies?" Alexa mocked.

"Yes thank you." CJ said flatly, not even trying to entertain them as she tried to walk away. Of course, the women just kept pushing it.

"You know I gotta say ladies." Alexa continued. "I'm surprised that someone as handsome as Cesaro would want to marry Miss Piggy such as well...Claudia."

Carmella and Natalya cackled at her stupid joke, seeing as how they loved to laugh at every stupid childish thing that comes out her mouth.

"Don't they have anything better to do? I swear I am not in the mood for ignorant bitches today." Claudia thought, her mood was already irked.

But if her mama taught her anything, its that jealousy was an ugly incurable disease, inside and out. Of course, there was always a way to block off that negative vibe they were trying to serve.

"Yes and I'm also surprised that your teeth are still in place, given as how I pretty much jumped and knocked you on your flat ass." Claudia smiled at her. "I know you and your other little Plastic Polly Pockets' are trying to get me started but it won't work. I have a wedding to plan and important things to do. But don't worry, I'll make sure to leave you all some cake. I mean, you all should be use to leftovers by now, right?"

And just like that, CJ walked away as Seth laughed at them and their stunned faces, with Alexa's face twisted up with annoyance.

They made it out the mall as they got to their cars.

"Nicely done." Seth grinned, proud of her. "You know I would have had your back, right?"

"I know you would have. But I'm a big girl and I've been dealing with people like that for years. Nothing is ever going to change." She sighed, already feeling the impending headache coming to life.

Of course, Seth went over and gave her a hug and some chocolate to help her mood.

"You always knew how to make me smile." She hugged him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well I won't stop making you smile. And Cesaro better know how to make you happy as well." Seth warned him.

"Same goes for Ms. Nikki Bella." She giggled.

They separated as they headed to their cars; Knowing they had to get back to work but they already knew they were late coming back from lunch.

"Lord help me, I have so much to do." She shook her head, as she knew this wedding planning was NOT going to be an easy thing.

Hell, she was already horny as hell and she knew before any kind of wedding planning would take place. She was going to bed Antonio Cesaro.

The thought of it made her smile completely and she was anticipating it; Starting tonight.

 **...**

"Ok everyone, make sure you practice on your math homework tonight. We'll go over it again in the morning." Frankie told all of her students as the bell had rung, indicating another end of the day for school.

She wasn't worried about her twin daughters, given how they would take the school bus. The only time she would ever have to pick them up is if it had anything to do with the weather or if it was a critical emergency.

John wouldn't be home until 10 in the evening but she already knew what to do from that point anyway as a housewife should.

She began to pack up all of her things and she smiled, seeing the "I love you." text from John himself.

She couldn't help but worry about him working in a dangerous prison such as Lakewood County, but she knew John had been doing it for years and it was to protect his community. She was so proud of him for that and the girls looked up to him because of it.

She sat back as she had to grade a few papers and of course, there was one student in particular that she knew was having trouble in her class.

Her name was Noelle. Of course she had met her mother before and needless to say, it was not exactly the friendliest exchange there was.

She looked through the contact info and she knew her mother wouldn't even answer the phone.

She looked to see who else Noelle could have put on the contact list.

She saw the name Roman Reigns and the relationship was that he was her uncle.

She decided to dial up his number. Of course, it had went to voicemail.

"Hey. It's Reigns. I'm not at the phone. You know what to do. *Beep*

"Hello Mr. Reigns; My name is Frankie Davis. I am calling about your niece, Noelle. I have some concerns with some of her grades in the class and if you have the time, I would like to meet up with you and Noelle so we can discuss and have options to help her. Thank you for your valued time."

She left the message and then she cleaned up, heading out of the school.

"Hey Frankie." Mrs. Francine, the elderly woman from her church had stopped her. She would usually stop by a local market to get her usual apple pie and soup.

"Hello Mrs. Francine." Frankie smiled, hugging her. "How are you?"

"Awe I'm doing good honey. Are you still going to be a part of the church's annual bake sale? Your chocolate chip cupcakes are out of this world and the children love them." She smiled.

"Oh I'm sure I will. As long as my best friends don't eat them up before I bring them along." She laughed. "But I'll get to it as soon as I can. My best friend, Claudia is getting married and I know she is going to need my help 24/7" She shook her head, knowing as a maid of honor, Claudia was going to have her running ragged.

"Oh really now? The wild one has decided to settle down. That's a bit of a surprise." Mrs. Francine said a bit awkwardly, rather still trying to decide whether if it was good news or bad news that CJ was getting married.

The conversation was already getting awkward so Frankie hugged Mrs. Francine and said goodbye, speeding off to her car so she could work on going to the market to prepare dinner by the time her husband got home.

...

Later That Evening...

"Yesss...that's it...yesss..." Nellie moaned as she was riding on top of Randy Orton on his dick. They were in the hotel room and surprisingly, Randy decided to treat her to dinner and bought her flowers. They were not exactly her favorite kind of flowers but she would take it anyway she can.

They were at the hotel where they had always met in private. Where no one even suspected them coming here.

Randy was flicking her nipples with his tongue as he kept thrusting his cock inside of her, making her work for it as she was bouncing on it up and down.

She didn't even know how it got to this point. All she could remember was that Randy was nibbling on her weak spot, which was the left side of her neck and then the clothes came off; One by one.

He was entranced by the lace white bra and panties she was wearing. Randy grinned in a wolfish manner, loving the way the thong fit snugly between her large ass cheeks. He couldn't wait to rip them off and fuck the life out of her. She looked so damn good from her head to her painted french manicure toes.

Now they were both sweating and Nellie kept losing track of how many times she had cum. She just continued to ride him as Randy kept whispering "I miss you. I love you" over and over.

"Oh god...ohhhh...fuck..." Nellie whimpered, as Randy grinned, watching her face as they were grinding deep against each other. He slapped her ass again, growling in her ear as he sucked on it.

"Are you going to cum for me?" He whispered, pounding harder inside her pussy as the bed springs were squeaking and coming to life from their fucking.

"Yes! Oh my god yesss!" She gasped, shaking as he went down in between them, rubbing her clit over and over.

"Suck my dick and I'll make sure you will cum harder than ever baby..." He stated as his dick was swelling up inside her tight pussy.

She got off as she slid between his legs, pulling the condom off, proceeding on sucking his dick, not caring that her jaws were hurting as she was going to give him the best head he would ever forget. Sometimes, she wondered if she was better than his wife.

But she threw that in the back of her mind. She needed him, she missed him.

Even though she knew deep down, he probably didn't feel the same way.

Of course that didn't matter tonight.

She looked in his eyes as she took his dick further into her mouth, his size choking her but she was a big girl and took it down as he started moving his hips; Fucking her mouth. He reached around and started to finger her sopping wet pussy with two fingers, making her moan on his dick, her lips and tongue feeling like magic

It was then that Randy cursed as a stream of hot white cum was flowing like a river into her mouth as she swallowed all of his seed. Nellie started shaking as he fingered her harder; Her body gave out as she came as well, for the 5th time in a row.

"Oh fuck...fuck that was perfect." He smiled, sweat covering his body. Nellie fell back on the bed with her hair disheveled and her makeup was smudged all over. They were in a state of bliss and it was perfect.

Of course, the ringing of Randy's cellphone interrupted their afterglow and Nellie's request of wanting to hold each other. She sighed inwardly, knowing there was only one person who would be calling him

His wife, Samantha.

"Hey babe...yes I'm still at work." He sighed as he got up, with Nellie watching him go to the bathroom, closing the door to take a piss. She could hear him from the other room.

"I know it's been two fucking hours already but I can't help it, what do you want me to do?" He growled.

It was then that the guilt started to sink back in. She felt like shit, screwing around with a man who had a family. And she knew karma would kick her ass someday. She couldn't help but love this man and she wanted nothing more than to cut him off.

But she just couldn't.

"Why do I have to be so damn weak?" She felt like crying out in frustration.

She could hear them arguing back and forth and with Randy sweet talking her once more.

"I promise you I'll be home in 30 minutes, ok?" He said to her. "I swear on our daughters' life and on our vows I'm not seeing anyone. I love you and only you."

"Lying fuck..." Nellie thought angrily.

The thought of them even together, even with Randy laying next to Samantha made her almost violently sick.

The call had ended and he flushed the toilet, washing his hands.

He turned on the shower as he opened the door, bringing Nellie out of her thoughts.

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

"In a few minutes." She said.

"What's wrong with you.." he went over to her.

"This. This is what's wrong." She explained, pointing back and forth between him and herself. "We should have never met up in the first place."

"Oh come on, don't start with this-" Nellie cut him off.

"Start with what? Don't start with this bullshit? No, that's exactly what I'm about to do." Nellie argued as Randy glared at her.

"Look, I told you that I'm only telling her this just to keep you out the line of fire. It's only to make her happy. I have to spare her feelings."

"You have been sparing her feelings for months now." She was exasperated. "What about mines? What about how I feel? If you loved your wife so much, you wouldn't even be here right now. You are nothing more than a fuckboy, treating her and me this way."

"And what does that make you? It makes you just as much of a whore as any other woman I can easily fuck. You are not the first woman and sure as hell won't be the last. In fact.." He pulled out his wallet as he tossed three one hundred dollar bills to her. "Thank you for the night, Nellie."

And this point, Nellie had enough. "Get out! Get the fuck out!"

She threw a book at him that was on the nightstand as he dodged it, trying to get dressed. He quickly got on his things as Nellie kept throwing more things at him.

"Just get the fuck out, you piece of shit! Go to hell!" She screamed at him as he slammed the door behind him.

Nellie was digging through her hair, crying. She had no one to blame but herself as she knew this was going to be the same thing with Randy over and over again. Nothing would change.

A part of her wanted to go after Randy; To apologize to him for how much of a child she was acting, to beg him for another chance.

But she didn't. All she could do was just cry and cry until she picked herself back up, head into the shower and prepare for the long drive home.

* * *

Frankie was making dinner while Eris and Nala were doing their homework.

Frankie took the four cheese lasagna out the oven as she was stirring the roasted red potatoes and the rice. She made a plate for everyone, setting the dinner table.

She heard the keys as she smiled, seeing John walk in, around 8:30 to be exact. She smiled as she took his coat, greeting him as they shared a kiss.

"Daddy!" Both girls were practically running down the steps, hugging their father as he scooped them up in his arms, kissing them both.

"Daddy, I am going to try out for the cheer-leading team!" Nala exclaimed, wiggling her small body in his arms. "Or maybe to try out for the ballet. What do you think?"

"Oh please I'm signing up for karate! That's better than any boring ballet." Eris rolled her eyes.

"It is not, you stupid head." Nala stuck her tongue out.

"It is so. I'll break the head off your stupid barbie doll if you call me stupid again." Eris growled at her.

"Don't you touch my barbie doll!" Nala was reaching over, ready to get her hands on her.

"Hey knock it off, both of you." Frankie warned them before things got a little out of hand. "That's enough now apologize to each other."

"Sorry." They looked at each other as John chuckled.

"Awe come on sweetheart. You know those two love to be at each others heads." John put them down as they ran to the kitchen, ready to eat.

"Yes but it mostly tears my hair out while also giving me a couple gray ones in return, might I add." She shook her head as he kissed her cheek.

"Something smells wonderful." He smiled, heading into the kitchen as they all sat down at the table.

"Yes. I made your favorites; Roasted red potatoes, lasagna with four types of cheeses and rice. And for dessert, some chocolate devil's cake."

"Damn that sounds almost as good as it looks." He sat down with the girls as Frankie gave the twins their cup of grape juice with John and her being served with white wine.

They all sat down to eat as Nala and Eris talked about their day at school as John and Frankie listened. Of course, John had to go on his phone as he was looking through something.

"Daddy...daddy are you listening to me?" Nala asked, seeing that her father wasn't giving her undivided attention.

"Yeah yeah hold on, sweetheart." He nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he scrolled through his phone.

"John, you know you're not suppose to be on your phone when we are having dinner." Frankie sighed as she set down her glass of wine.

"It's just work right now." He sighed. "It's just one of these men that are very dangerous that was released today. God knows I really hate him."

"Who is he?" Frankie asked.

"His name is Roman Reigns. He's an ex convict and he was released after serving time for 10 years." He shook his head.

Frankie was shocked. She was familiar with that man though, given that his niece was in her mathematics class.

"What did he do?" Eris asked her dad.

"Just some bad things sweetheart. Nothing you and your sister need to worry about. But I'll make sure to protect you both. I'll make sure to protect this whole family."

"I know you will sweetheart." She smiled at him, drinking more of her wine.

After they had finished eating, they put the dishes in the dishwasher as Frankie made sure the girls had their bath and that they were ready for bed.

She kissed them both good night and that she loved them.

"Sweet dreams, my babies." She smiled at them.

"We love you mommy." They both said in unison.

She closed the door to their bedroom as she smiled to herself.

They finally had some alone time with each other and she couldn't wait.

Their sex life had died down and John has barely touched her in over 2 years. Frankie knew it was because of the fact that ever since she had the twins girls, she felt like her body had changed. Also, the fact that with increasing stretch marks and with the C section scar, John hadn't looked at her the same way as he use to when they first met.

There was no doubt that her and John loved each other and was a wonderful provider and a great father.

But she missed the John who would make love to her passionately and make her toes curl.

She went into the bathroom as she took a hot shower, washing herself with the Dove soap. She then rinsed off, dried off, and then she rubbed on some Victoria secret vanilla lace body spray and lotion.

She let her hair down as she slipped on the pink nightgown, heading down the hall to the bedroom.

John was his small desk where he was working on documentation. She understood how much his work meant to him.

"So, is this Roman Reigns that dangerous?" She asked, brushing her long dark hair.

"For the most part he is; He served 10 years doing an illegal drug ring, with armed robbery on different accounts and he's murdered his own brother. He's gotten more felony charges than any other prisoner I've ever dealt with. I'm surprised that he is not a rapist."

"Oh my god..." Frankie was horrified, hearing about this, given the fact that his niece was in her class. She hoped she wouldn't have to come across him or that Noelle's mother would try to come up there. "Was it accidental?"

"He's pleaded not guilty and that he was set up but its a load of bullshit if you ask me." He rolled his eyes, looking for into the different cases.

She was proud of John for helping to get the thugs and dangerous criminals off the street. She was proud of him as a person and how much time and effort he's put into his career.

But she wanted him to take a break and to focus on her for the night. At least for one night. She missed his touch and she missed him all together. She had the workaholic husband. Now she wanted the loving romantic husband.

"Baby..." She said softly. "Sweetheart..."

"Hm? Yeah what is it?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Look at me..." She smiled at him.

She let her night gown fall down to the floor, revealing her naked body.

John looked up and he frowned. "Aren't you going to be cold sleeping that way?"

"Baby, I want you to warm me up." She went over to him, massaging his shoulders as she kissed his cheek. Of course, that didn't seem to make him move at all.

"Honey, if you are cold you can turn on the heater." He replied, typing on his keyboard.

"Ok, it's pretty clear you don't get the message." She sighed, going over to close his laptop. "I want us to make love. I want to make love to you. I need for you to be a good little boy and take your clothes off. We haven't been romancing each other in awhile. Please baby?" She took his hand, practically begging him.

"Look. I understand but right now I got too much to do. I know you have a toy somewhere in the closet. You can just play with that because after I'm done, I'm going to be too tired."

John had just practically dismissed her. He wasn't too tired for the work but he was obviously too tired for her.

"So, do I have to book an appointment for you to sleep with me now? John, you have barely touched me in over 2 years and-"

"Jesus Frankie can you not start up with this bullshit again?" He sighed, annoyed already. He didn't want to have this discussion with her as there was too much to do. her needs were going to have to wait another night.

Frankie had to fight the urge to keep from going off on him, not wanting to scare the girls with their arguing.

"Fine." She stalked off, grabbing a robe and a pillow and blanket, heading downstairs.

Once again, he was acting as though if he touched her, he would have a disease spread across his body. She already knew how to get off but that wasn't enough for her anymore. She wanted her husband's love. The man who she spoke her vows to under God. The man who she bared his children, the effects of the C-section on her body which caused it.

She decided to just turn on her soaps as she poured herself a glass of wine. She wasn't a heavy drinker and barely drank at all. Of course, tonight she really needed it to help with her sadness.

Her cellphone vibrated as she saw the call was from CJ.

"Hey there, sweetie." She sighed, sipping her wine.

"What's wrong? I don't like the tone in that voice." CJ already knew her best friend too well.

"Just John is all...I miss him. We barely make love anymore and I tried to get his attention. Epic failure in that." She had been married to the man for 9 years and she just hated how she was feeling.

"It will all be ok honey. John needs to seriously wake the fuck up and realize that you need it. Why is it that whenever a man want some pussy, we gotta give it to him but when it comes to women, we need to just rub one out? I don't get that shit sometimes." CJ said angrily.

"I don't know girl, but how did everything go with your shopping today? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

"You are good, my love. Sethie was there with me and of course, I had to run into Polly Pocket and her crew." CJ said with disgust.

"Oh god. Really? Alexa and the other mosquitoes?" She shook her head. "Why won't they just go away already?"

"Trust me, if Nellie was there, she would beat their asses no question about it. Speaking of Nellie, I've tried to call her. Have you heard from her?" She asked, drinking her beer bottle.

"No word from her. I've texted her during my lunch break but I've gotten no reply. I'm worried, as this isn't like her."

"I hope she's not back with that fuck up, Randy Orton. I fucking hate him for what he's done." She shook her head, wanting nothing more than to show up on Randy's door and cut his balls off. She hated him for the fact that he used her best friend and treated her like trash. She knew that Nellie was also responsible for letting him back into her life but she had no room to even judge as her and Frankie both just wanted to be there for her.

"We'll get in touch with her tomorrow." Frankie suggested. "I'll keep trying to call her, ok?"

"Yeah, you do that. And my plan either tonight or tomorrow night, I plan to seduce Mr. Cesaro" She chuckled evilly.

"Nasty ass hoe." Frankie giggled.

"You know it honey. At least for my man. I love you honey, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Bye."

They ended the call as Frankie sent Nellie another text message for the 7th time.

The wine was slowly getting to her head so she cut off her program as she headed upstairs.

Of course, John was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

She decided not to even argue with him as she got in the covers, going to sleep, sniffling.

...

"Mmmm yesss that's it baby..." Roman moaned as he looked down at Sasha sucking his dick. Her red lips were vibrating against the skin as she moaned. She was naked, wearing only a red thong as she sucked him harder and faster. Her tongue felt so damn good on him.

"Good girl...good girl.." He praised her as he started to fuck her mouth roughly, loving the head he was getting. He laid back, knowing he was about to get the best pussy from her. Of course, he wouldn't tell her this but her best friends Eva Marie and Summer Rae; The times he had fucked them behind her back, made Sasha look like a nun from how they gave him head.

Sasha sat up, licking her lips as she was stroking his wet dick. Of course his phone rang and saw it was his sister. He was not in the mood for her shit, given how he barely even talked to her.

"What is it Janice?" he growled.

"Your niece, Noelle is having trouble in math." She stated

"And what does this have to do with me? last time I remember, you told me to stay away from her."

"Well her teacher called and wants me to come down there but I don't have time. I have other important things to do and since no one will help me, not even mom you are the only one who can actually help. Especially since I know you care about Noelle."

Roman sat up, pushing Sasha off his lap, ignoring the look of disdain on her face. "Look, I have things to do as well. Why doesn't her husband do it?"

"He's going to the football game with his friends."

"Fucking idiot.." Roman muttered.

"Look, I know that we've had a rough past but we are still family. Can you just do me this one favor please?" Janice begged. "I'm practically putting my pride to the side here."

Roman tightened his grip on the phone. He cared and loved his niece but he wouldn't forgive his sister for how she treated him when he had gotten arrested. He decided he was going to do right by his niece only and get this over with. He hoped this wouldn't be a stupid ass PTA meeting.

"What's the teacher's name?" He asked.

"Her name is Frankie Davis. She wants me to meet up at 3 when everyone else gets out of school. I believe she left you a call as well, and it wouldn't surprise me since Noelle put you on the contact list for emergencies."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Fine I'll be there. See if this old lady won't bore to death or some shit." He hung up briefly, not even waiting for his sister to say thank you.

"So who the fuck was that?" Sasha had her hands on her hips, frowning.

"That was my sister, alright?" He glared at her.

"Had I known she was going to be calling, I would have never even shown up tonight." She snapped suddenly. Even if it was his sister, she didn't like any woman having Roman's attention away from hers.

"Are you really going to do this jealousy bullshit? Because you can get the fuck up out my place."

"No No, I'm sorry baby I'm sorry." She took his hand. "Please I...I don't know what I was thinking ok? I trust you ok."

"I'll forgive you if you bend that ass over for me and let me fuck that pussy." He smirked.

"Anything for you, daddy." She grinned as she pulled off her thong, kicking it to the side.

She bent over as Roman wasted no time, sliding his thick cock up in her as he grabbed her by her hair, pounding her pussy as she held onto the bed, moaning as he started gripping her hips; His dick drilling into her hard and fast.

They were into it as sweat was dripping down their bodies; Sasha whimpering, begging for more as he was squeezing her breasts, flicking her nipples as she was this close to cumming and cumming hard.

She looked back at Roman and all his beautiful glory; His dark raven hair down past his shoulders from his chest to sleeve Samoan tribal tattoo.

In a few seconds, he came right into the condom, both of them sweating as they passed out on the bed.

"Ok. I need a shower. You need to get out." He tossed her clothes to him.

"But I thought you said I could spend the night." Sasha whimpered, trying to regain from her orgasm a second ago.

"I lied. Now get out. I have shit to do."

She forced herself not to get upset as she got dressed, grabbed her keys as she headed out the door.

Roman was hoping tomorrow would go by quickly with this teacher meet. He was sure whoever this Frankie was, was probably some old gray haired lady bitching about how much she hated her job.

He started his shower and then as soon as he was done, he decided to call up Summer Rae so now that they could have some fun before he went off to sleep.


	3. Something Old, Something New

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS. JUST MY OC CHARACTERS**

 **ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Something Old, Something New**

"I have to head up to this school for my niece to see this old ass teacher." Roman chuckled, drinking some coffee as Jimmy and Jey were working on a set of cars that needed a new engine and Dean of course, was out smoking a cigarette.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as he slid from underneath the car, wiping the oil off his hands, on his jeans as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I listened to the voicemail of how Noelle apparently isn't doing so good with her math class." Roman explained, already irritated at the fact that he had to be doing this favor, considering that the favor was from his sister.

"Damn, sorry to hear that, Uce." Jey chimed in. "But it won't take long. Hell, at least you got Sasha to take your mind off it."

"Sasha getting too damn clingy for me. At least Eva Marie knows what the deal is. Think I might just fuck one of your whores, Crystal." Roman smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"You don't want to deal with that. She too damn addicted to the dick. Had to change my number three times." Jimmy went to the fridge to get him a water, taking a minute to catch his breath. They had been working since 8 in the morning, as it was going on almost 1 in the afternoon. Running an auto body shop was a big deal. As for the drug running, of course they had people taking care of that so money was coming in from both sides and all of them had their share of the money.

"The pipe be getting your ass in trouble for real." Jey laughed as Jimmy threw a bottle at him.

"Watch it, Uce. Don't get salty because I'm keeping it real."

"You can't even talk when you were fucking with the twin sisters; They almost wanted to marry you." Jimmy laughed, remembering how the twins; Bianca and Brianna were stalking Jey, trying to see if he was home and of course, it was pretty messy as he had another girl upstairs his bedroom.

"Anyway." Roman changed the subject, pouring some water on his face to keep himself cool. "It's just going to be simple, probably offer suggestions for her mom to come in and help to tutor her and I can get on with the rest of my day."

They heard Dean come back in, talking on the phone to this girl as he was trying to be a smooth operator.

Which was _**not** _ in Dean's nature, given that he was just as bad as a hoe as any of them.

"Man, he is just as bad as me." Roman couldn't help but laugh as Dean gave him the finger, chuckling.

"No one is as bad as you Uce." Jey laughed. "But Frankie sound like an old lady."

"She probably is, man." Jimmy stretched as his back was hurting. "I'll be back y'all. I'm going on a pussy break...oops, I mean lunch break."

"Man, keep that to yourself." Roman laughed as he had got himself cleaned up, going to head up to the school to handle this.

* * *

"No, that's not what I had ordered...yes I am sure." CJ was on the phone, frustrated with the fact that it was only a week before her wedding and it seemed like everything was turning into shit already.

Even though it was minor issues that can easily be fixed, CJ just wanted her whole wedding to be about as perfect as ever. She wanted nothing to mess up the day.

She made it back to the office as she had to get started on those files, when of course, Lana had stepped in to her office.

"Hey Lana, how are you?" CJ smiled, wanting to keep the positive energy going. She knew Lana didn't like her for some unknown reason but it didn't matter. She had other things to worry about and she was going to remain professional.

"Everything is fine. Although I had noticed a mistake in the reports you have been doing. It seems to me you have not exactly been keeping up with the records of our numbers like I was hoping for. We can't afford any mistakes, especially if you keep doing them constantly." She shook her head, wagging her finger as though CJ was a dog.

CJ wasn't a sensitive person and she could easily handle constructive criticism. But it was a different story when someone was trying to tell her, or at least hint to her that she was doing a very shitty job.

"You know Lana, I'm pretty sure I handled that file correctly. I don't know why you feel the need to attack me for some strange reason but its not my fault your husband thought that I was better suited for the job anyway." CJ stated.

"Well believe me, he will eventually realize his mistake and fix it. I can surely say the same for Antonio." Lana put rather mildly as she had walked off, with CJ having to count to ten to keep her anger from unleashing.

"Some people just never want to grow up, do they.." She sighed heavily as she saw a text message from Seth.

 _"Checking on you :P Are we still going over the wedding rehearsal?_

 _When is that?"_

 _-Seth_

CJ had texted back her reply

 _"Next Monday. Then soon it will be the wedding. I am too excited and I can hardly wait."_

 _-CJ_

She set her phone to the side as she saw Antonio peep near her door, as she got up, kissing him passionately as he grinned at her.

"Gotta keep an eye out with the boss around.." he whispered, still kissing her.

"Well then I guess we'll have to be careful, now won't we?" She winked at him, tugging at his tie as she gave him another kiss.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I would love some of you." She almost said. of course, she would let her actions do the talking tonight. "I could go for something spicy tonight." She said instead.

"I'll make sure to have it all ready for you, my lovely Claudia." He kissed her cheek as he grabbed his briefcase. "I have to go meet with the new client for lunch but I promise you I will be back very soon."

"Ok baby, I love you." She blew a kiss at him as he blew one back.

She saw as he had left and CJ was close to rubbing one out in her office again. She was glad there were no cameras in her office, seeing as how she was about to do it right now.

 **...**

"Thank you for coming out to meeting with me." Antonio smiled as he shook the man's hand, both of them sitting down at the restaurant.

"Trust me, with your business and mines, I'm very sure things will turn out profitable for the both of us." The man smiled, his slightly southern accent coming out from his voice.

"So where are you from again? Georgia, am I right?" Antonio asked, making sure he had the man's correct info.

"Yes it is. Me and my partners have been running our business for awhile now and we don't take things lightly, especially when it involves money that will help us grow for the corporate as well as local charities. To which I believe will go into everyone's favor."

"And Mr. Allen, I guarantee you, you have made the right choice, taking the time to be a part of our company." He smiled as he opened his briefcase, pulling out the documents.

They had discussed over exactly what would be issued for new contracts as well as different assignments and among other things that Antonio knew for a fact his client would be on board with him that Lana and Rusev would be very impressed.

As they had finished, Antonio stood up with his new client, shaking his hand.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Allen." He smiled.

"Oh please. Call me AJ Styles." He grinned.

"So AJ, I know you and I have just met and all but I am inviting most of my clients to this wedding coming up between me and my fiance. I would like it if you would come." He smiled, more than happy to greet him to the ceremony.

"I don't mind at all." He chuckled, straightening up his suit jacket. "So who is the lovely woman?"

"I'll show you better than I can tell you." He pulled out his phone to show AJ as he looked at it himself.

He didn't show any emotion as he saw the photo of Antonio's fiance'. She was indeed familiar.

In fact, he already _knew_ her and who she was.

Especially in regards to the tattoo she was sporting on her right wrist, which said the word "Queen" in cursive with a crown at the top.

"She's beautiful, man." He handed him the phone. "You're a lucky man."

"Indeed I am." He grinned. "I'll see you soon and hopefully, at the wedding."

Antonio left as he got on the phone, leaving AJ to himself.

Seeing the tattoo on CJ made him smile as he took off his wristband, revealing the tattoo with the words "King" on it, with the king crown on his left wrist.

"I finally found you, baby." He said to himself, drinking the rest of his beer.

...

Nellie was working on the set with different women for the Victoria Secret photo shoot. Randy hasn't called her back in two days and of course, she already had been chewed out by Frankie and CJ as they were worried about her, especially Cj since her wedding was steadily approaching and the bridezilla behavior was coming out bit by bit.

She decided to forget about Randy all together and to just focus on her job. She still had things to do and still had a life. As far as she was concerned, Randy could go on and fuck himself.

She had gotten all of the women except for one in particular.

"Where is...Becky Lynch?" She had asked her assistant.

"She's running late, she said she was sorry and that she would be in in about 10 minutes." Her assistant Cassandra told her.

Nellie rolled her eyes in frustration. This was the third time she was late and she couldn't afford that as the magazine had to be published today soon with all the models featured.

It was then she heard the door open as she saw Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch together, with Charlotte being Becky Lynch's manager and her girlfriend.

Honestly, Nellie had nothing against lesbians or anyone who was bisexual, just as long as they did their job as they should.

"Both of you need to seriously start coming here on time." Nellie had warned them as Charlotte put her hand up.

"Would you relax? We were only ten minutes late. The magazine will still go out as it will, not just because you say so."

"I'm sorry for being late." Becky's Irish voice spoke up, feeling embarrassed. Becky was never late before but with Charlotte she was causing a lot of problems and Nellie wasn't stupid. She could tell something was going on.

But she didn't have time to think as she saw the way Charlotte was berating her.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing to her? Did I say apologize to her? No I didn't." Becky's head was down as Charlotte went off on her. "You know what your problem is? You don't think and you never do. You are starting to become like every girl is saying about you in here; A complete and absolute failure who has an IQ the size of a damn fly."

At this point, Nellie decided to step in.

"How about you stop being a bitch for once and do your job?" Nellie retorted, stepping in her face. " Or in this case, stop being so late and taking it out on people who didn't deserve it. Back off and get to work or you don't have to be in the shoot. You are not that damn special, Charlotte." Nellie glared at her, to which Charlotte was shocked at the way she was being talked too.

"Who do you think your talking too? Do you know who my father is? He will shut down this whole damn-"

"And I don't give a flying fuck who your father is and even if I did know him, I still wouldn't give a shit." She crossed her arms, shutting down her attitude already. "Because if you ever continue bullying someone like that again, you can better believe that your ass is going right out that door, to the unemployment line. So fix it now or your not going to like how this outcome is going to be for you, got it?"

Charlotte glared at her, narrowing her eyes but didn't say a word as she stalked off, muttering as Becky watched.

"She's going to be pretty mad at me.." Becky sighed.

"What for? Look, you apologized to me for your lateness and I'll accept your apology. I'm not trying to sound bitchy but I need you to be a little bit more professional, ok?" Nellie said in a firm manner.

"I'm not really like this and the last thing I want you to ever think I'm a lazy person. Charlotte already calls me out on that anyway."

Nellie went over to the stand and poured herself a cup of coffee to give to Becky. She could see that Becky barely had any sleep or ate.

"Charlotte had no right to speak to you that way and she was being a bitch. I know you can handle yourself but I had to step in. That was uncalled for and I don't appreciate that." Nellie made that very clear as Becky sipped her coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled, getting ready for the photo shoot, quickly getting changed.

She sighed as she went back to work, continuing the shoot for the magazine cover as it was due to be out today and couldn't afford to waste any time.

About two hours later, she had made it up to the office as she knocked on the door to Mr. Peterson's.

"It's open." A peculiar voice had said.

"That doesn't sound like Mr. Peterson..." Nellie frowned, turning the handle as she opened the door.

In fact, she was right; It was not the blonde hair of Mr. Peterson, but rather another man with short brown hair, working on a laptop. Nellie saw that he even had a small figurine which consisted of the Joker; however, there were three of them and each of them were different.

The office looked completely brand new. Mr. Peterson's belongings were gone. He had suddenly vanished.

The man had looked up at Nellie and smiled at her. Nellie chewed on her bottom lip, seeing as how this man was absolutely beautiful.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude but who are you exactly?" She had asked, trying not to sound nervous as well.

The man had chuckled as he stood up, as he wore a thin black collar t shirt that was probably tight enough to where Nellie could easily see right through it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and black vans as he walked over to her.

"My name is Finn Balor. I'm not sure you got the news. I know everyone else did." He tried to clear up the confusion on her beautiful face.

"News about what?" She tried not to be in awe from this man who was only a couple inches taller than her.

"Well, Mr. Peterson's had to relocate. Apparently he was offered a higher position in Los Angeles. So I am here to take his place as one of the entry level manager for the company. "

Nellie blinked a couple times, without a doubt surprised that this happened. She had never gotten an email about any of this. No one had told her anything about Mr. Peterson leaving and whatnot. Granted, he was a bit of hard ass on Nellie and wanted her to improve and work harder in her job by telling her the same thing she had to do over and over again

"As if I haven't done it for the umpteenth time." She rolled her eyes annoyed , remembering the time when he was practically criticizing her in a harsh way about how this wasn't the right print even though she had done it several times.

"Were you listening to me, Ms..." Finn tried to get her name.

Nellie quickly diverted her attention back to her new boss. "I'm sorry. My name is Nellie Jordan. I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was distracted is all."

"Good thoughts, I would hope." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry you were not informed of this. The staff really needs to have better communication skills."

 _"Damn that accent of his is like sex."_ She felt her face getting a little hot. His accent wasn't thick like her model Becky Lynch, but she could still hear most of it, even though she understood what he was saying perfectly clear.

"Well, Mr. Finn Balor, I am a photographer and I look forward to working with you." She held out her hand to shake it as he did the same, still having that smile of his on that beautiful face.

"I am all yours." He smiled. "If there's anything that you need of me, don't be afraid to ask. I don't mind doing some hard working for a woman like you."

Nellie had to fight the urge to blush all over. God, she barely knew this man and already he was making her have goosebumps.

"Well...I better get started on the photos so that they'll be published for the magazine." She quickly walked out as Finn sat back, watching her sway her hips in those blue skin tight jeans and those floral stiletto heels that made a click clack noise down the hall.

As Nellie had left, Finn sat back in his office chair, smiling to himself for getting this far ahead in the business. Of course, he already could tell the kind of woman Nellie was like, given that when he had stopped by the photo shoot, he saw the way Nellie had stood up for one of the models that was being bullied. He saw that she had the spit fire attitude to which was the sexiest thing on a woman, and couldn't help but admire.

And of course, she was indeed very sexy too. Although he could tell she was distracted by something else but he wouldn't press on about it, seeing as how she was still processing the change around the work area of the office.

He had moved from Ireland to Tampa, Florida. He had missed his homeland but he was ready for a change. The start of something fresh after everything that had happened in his past and wanted to move forward.

He was still getting use to his neighborhood and he was still unpacking boxes and still had things to load after he had been staying with his little brother for a while. He was glad he finally found a condo in a nice neighborhood and was ready to settle down and rest.

"God, I need me a cup of coffee." He sighed, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face, knowing that unpacking and moving into a new home was going to be a real bitch.

...

School was let out finally and Frankie stayed at her desk, with Noelle sitting in her seat.

"Am I in trouble?" The little girl asked, afraid for the worst when Frankie had asked her to stay back after school.

"No sweetheart. I am just waiting for your uncle is all. We have some concerns about you." She assured her, knowing how nervous she would be.

Noelle sighed as Frankie had suggested that she go get her things from her locker. As Frankie was cleaning up some things from her desk, she heard a rapping at the door.

Frankie had looked up as she saw it was indeed Roman Reigns.

"He's an ex convict and he's dangerous..." Her husbands voice played back in her ears.

She cleared her throat, trying not to sound nervous.

"Maybe he's not so bad...I hope..." She tried to convince herself, chewing on the inside of her inner cheek.

He was wearing a black buttoned up short sleeve shirt, with jeans and black boots, sporting a sleeve tattoo and his black hair was down past his shoulders. His face was smooth, with a goatee trimmed. She suddenly found herself what it would be like having to touch it.

 _"Get it together. You are a teacher!"_ She cursed herself.

She went up to greet him as he eyed her up and down.

"Hello. My name is Frankie Davis." She smiled, trying to keep the glasses on her from falling off her face.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand, rather awkwardly, seeing as how he didn't really do handshakes in that way.

She could feel Roman staring at her as though he seemed like he wanted to be angry at her. But he showed really no emotion.

"Do you want a glass of water?" She asked, trying to be courteous.

"No thanks. Just want to get this done with is all. I have things to do." He sat down in front of her desk.

"Right. I completely understand, Mr. Reigns." She sat down in front of him, hoping Noelle would come back soon.

Roman had honestly thought that he would be face to face with an old lady, bitter about life and everything that bothered her, especially when it came to teaching kids.

Man, he was far from wrong altogether.

This Frankie Davis, was indeed a beautiful woman. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun, reading glasses on her face, wearing light makeup, with pink lip gloss. She wore a long sleeve purple sweater dress that had reached down past her knees, as she was wearing ballerina flats on her feet, with some black stockings on. She was covering herself from head to toe, which made sense when she was teaching kids. He even found her caramel complexion to be quite desirable as well. Also, as much as she had tried to hide her breasts and cover them under the sweater dress, he could see how big they were too.

He glanced at the diamond cut wedding band on her finger, already seeing that she was indeed spoken for.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" He asked, making small talk.

"I am actually 30 years old, Mr. Reigns." She spoke, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 _"For a 30 year old woman, you are fucking sexy. You don't even look like your age. Damn.."_ He thought to himself, wondering exactly what she would look like if he was to take the librarian look off of her. "Interesting.." He said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she decided to pour herself a glass of water.

"You don't look like you're 30 at all" He put it simply, crossing his arms.

"Well I haven't been told that much. I've just been told I'm an old woman most of the time." She giggled softly.

 _"And that giggle too. Very pretty smile..."_ He looked at her, licking his lips, already thinking about what it would be like to be up under her dress. _"Makes me wonder if she is really getting it good..."_

Noelle came back into the classroom as she leaped into Roman's arms as he hugged her, smiling.

She sat down in the seat as Frankie had to get down to business.

"Well Noelle, its just a concern I have with your grades is all. I know your uncle wouldn't mind taking the time in to help and such."

"Well with all due respect Ms. Davis, I can only do so much as this would be up to her mother."

"I completely understand." She nodded. "And I know it must be a bit hard and what not, with having to do..well..I don't know exactly that you do, but I will say that with your help as well as Noelle, she will improve greatly in math."

"I'm not good at it, Ms. Davis." She shook her head, kicking her legs in her seat.

"Now don't say that, Noelle." Frankie bent over to the little girl. "You are very smart. I know I had trouble with math myself but with some tutoring classes, it will help you in the long run. Believe me when I say that it will."

"I guess so. Maybe tutoring is what I need. I just don't know how to start." She admitted rather shyly, chewing on her thumb as Roman sighed.

"Her mother and I will talk. If you need me to sign anything, I will." He stated, wanting to wrap this up a bit. Not that he didn't care about his niece but staring at Ms. Frankie was making him think some serious thoughts.

And as for Frankie, she could see the way he was looking at her and those kind of feelings stirring inside of her was making her quite uncomfortable.

"I don't mind tutoring her. I really love teaching anyway and helping her to grow is important anyway." She smiled softly. "Noelle is a very bright and phenomenal student in my class. I don't mind helping her get to where she needs to go, especially if its a difficult subject that I am familiar with myself."

Roman was looking at the way her lips were moving as she was talking. The way she kept chewing her bottom lip, he could easily see that was one of the signs as an uptight woman. One that was too anxious and afraid of anything and everyone. She was a little soft spoken but it was those brown eyes of her that had him seeing her as though she was an angel.

She was indeed a gorgeous woman.

Frankie had talked with them about her staying back to tutor Noelle and decided eventually, it was for the best as Noelle agreed to stay back and receive the help. Roman grunted as he had to sign over a few paperwork.

She smiled and thanked him for coming in as Noelle had smiled, wanting Roman to take her out for some ice cream before he had to take her home.

"In a minute sweetheart. I need to speak to Ms. Davis." He grinned as she smiled, heading to the car.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Reigns?" She asked, unsure as to why he still wanted to communicate with her.

 _"Other than the fact that I want to have your legs wide open, naked, screaming as I fuck your pussy so hard, you won't be walking straight for awhile."_ He smirked, thinking about it. Instead he only said "Nothing else. Just wanted to thank you."

"Oh its no problem, Mr Reigns." She smiled as he walked out. Of course he stopped, bending down just to get close to her as she stopped suddenly, her back hitting the door.

"Just know that if there is _anything_ I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." He whispered in her ear before he walked out, his grey eyes staring at her as he had disappeared.

Frankie swallowed hard as she held onto the door, going to her desk as she drank the glass of water.

What did he mean by that? All she was doing was helping his niece is all. He was probably just messing around with her is all. After all, he had looked at the wedding ring on her finger. And there was no way he was interested in someone as boring and old as her anyway.

"I really should go to church tonight. Need to get my act right, good lord." She breathed in and out for a few minutes before she packed her things, stepping out.

...

CJ had smiled to herself as she had finished her shower, drying off her long black hair, taking about a good 30 minutes to do it into pigtail braids. She went into her little bag of treasures as she had called it, and she smiled, seeing the lingerie she had bought.

It was leopard print bra and panties with a garter belt. She slipped it on as she added some red lipstick on, with some Bath and Body Works body spray, smelling of cinnamon and vanilla.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she knew her plan would go into motion to seduce her fiance'. She told herself and him that she wanted to wait but she really couldn't. Not anymore anyway.

She had slipped on her heels as she went down the steps, happy to be sharing the amazing house with him.

She grinned, seeing how engrossed he was in his Madden football, playing the game as he kept cursing at it a few times from how he was losing.

"Poor baby. But he won't be playing that game for long anyway." CJ smirked as she made her way down the steps and over to him in the living room.

"Hello baby..." She greeted him.

Antonio looked up. "Hey sweetheart, what do you need?"

"I can think of a few things.." She dropped her robe suddenly as Antonio looked at her again, but this time he dropped the controller, not giving a damn that he lost the game.

He swallowed hard, seeing how her curves were incredible in that leopard print lingerie set she was sporting. She was fucking incredible and he felt his erection rising up in his gym shorts.

"Holy shit.." He whistled lowly. "Baby you look very gorgeous..."

"Thank you...and it's only for you anyway." She went over to him on his lap, sitting on it as she dragged her nails up his chest.

"Baby...you said you wanted to wait remember.." He tried not to sound weak as she kissed the side of his ear, nibbling on it.

"I know I did. But I also know that I want you baby. I need your dick to fuck this pussy. Don't you want to have my wet little mouth sucking on that nice fat dick of yours? I know you do.." She kept rubbing her pussy on him, moving her hips in a slow pace as she would continue to nibble on the spot. She even encouraged him as she grabbed his hands to put on her big breasts, feeling how heavy they were and that they were ready to come out that bra in any minute now.

"Mmmm fuck..." He whispered as his hands would go up to her back.

"Come on baby...let's just break the rules, just this one time. I know you've been patient but I can't wait any longer. I want you. I need you." She stuck her tongue out to slowly lick the side of his neck, kissing on that sensitive spot.

"Fuck this!" He growled sexily as he threw her on the sofa, kissing her passionately as his tongue would make his way into her mouth, moaning as she wrapped her arms around him, her tongue playing with his as she would suck on it. She pulled off his shirt as he would rip her bra off, tossing it to the side as he attacked her nipples, sucking on them as he would squeeze the other with his hand, his tongue swirling on her nipple, as she threw her head back, reveling into the pleasure she was receiving.

He did the same to her other nipple as he would flick them with his thumb, making her cry out softly as he undid the garter belt and panties, as she helped to kick those off as well, as she took off his shorts, his dick was sticking out, hard as hell.

She pushed him back as she started sucking his dick, bobbing her head up and down and slurping it as he looked down at her, moaning as he pushed more of his dick in her mouth, her warm mouth feeling so good, her tongue felt like heaven on earth to him. He moaned even louder when she would spit on it, sucking it again as she would deep throat it down to the end, moaning as she was rubbing herself.

She continued to orally pleasing him, loving the look on his face as his eyes almost went back. It seemed as though he was going to cum at any minute now and shoot it all inside of her mouth.

Instead he pulled her up, pushing her back as she wiped the spit from her mouth. He then started sucking on her pussy, inhaling that sweet aroma as he sucked it, her moaning and soft cries spurring him on as he ate her pussy as though he was starving for days and days on end.

He started to pump three fingers inside of her as he fucked her, still working his lips on her clit with his head moving up and down as she was moving her hips in an uncoordinated manner, almost losing it as she was going to cum for him.

"Ohh fuck...fuck yess Antonio..." She whimpered, her nails digging into the sofa cushions. "I don't know if I can handle anymore."

He looked up at her as he fingered her harder. "You should have never started something you knew you couldn't finish, my love."

He went back to her pussy as he kept licking and sucking it, moaning on her pussy as she had squeezed her breasts, her back arching as her juices were flooding into his mouth, to which he happily licked up and between her thighs.

He stroked his cock as she watched him play with it for a few minutes. He slid his thick member inside of her as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her on top as they begin to start fucking each other; Hard and fast, getting a little rough.

"Oh god yes!" CJ screamed as she bounced up and down on his cock as he smacked her ass. He continued to pound her, the wet sounds coming from between them as he fucked her harder and faster, still smacking her ass and she didn't even care if her ass was red from him smacking it several times.

She dug her nails into his broad chest as she went faster and harder, as he dug his nails into her back, his dick touching every spot in her, especially when it kept hitting her G-spot. She started to squeeze her pussy around his dick as they both groaned out in pleasure, knowing that they were about to cum.

"Oh fuck..." They both yelled out as Antonio pounded her harder and faster, rubbing on her clit as she screamed out her orgasm. And in that very second, Antonio came as well, his thick cum was spurting inside of her.

CJ passed out on Antonio as her and Antonio were both sweating, exhausted.

"Best...night ever..." She grinned.

"I'm going to be hungry later, you know." Antonio chuckled, holding CJ.

"I'm in no mood to cook pancakes." She giggled.

"Well I was going to suggest pizza instead." He kissed her.

She smiled at him as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Well then, after a good fuck, I think pizza AND a beer is well needed."

"Just let me know when you want more." Antonio winked at her, slowly licking his lips.

"Oh trust me. After the beer, I probably will." They both laughed as they relaxed, taking a rest for a minute.

As soon as she heard Antonio sleeping, she looked at her wrist of the tattoo. She sighed softly, deciding to just forget what the tattoo reminded her of and to focus on the future, and no longer the past.


	4. Strangers & New Friends

**Chapter 4: Strangers & New Friends**

...

CJ felt like she was going to need a third or a fifth drink to control her moods.

Whichever came first, anyway.

She was scrambling, trying to get the whole wedding planning together; From the guests, to the menu, from having her dress measured and hair and nail appointments. She wasn't sure exactly how much longer she would keep it all together.

Seth was with her, making sure she wouldn't go crazy but she was having a bad case of stress and at this point, when it came to stress and CJ colliding together, you had better stay out of her way, that's for damn sure.

"I swear it's like everything is going wrong.." CJ whined as her and Seth walked through the church as they went to the other. "This woman had gotten the wrong kind of flowers. They were not the blue white flowers I had ordered, these were pink and orange. I am having a wedding, not an ice cream sherbet party!"

Seth couldn't help but snicker until CJ glared at him. "Is there something funny right now? I didn't realize my meltdown was so damn funny to you!"

"CJ will you calm down for a second?" Seth quickly had to explain what he meant because CJ hated those words "Calm Down"

"What I am saying is that, everything will work out. I promise you you are going to have the wedding of your dreams. Besides, what man doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with you?" He assured her, pulling her close to hug her as she sighed heavily, knowing she was overreacting about the smallest and stupidest shit.

"You're right." She sighed heavily. "I know I've been a complete bitch, especially to Frankie and Nellie. Both of them are running late I had to cuss the both of them out because Nellie overslept and Frankie and John...well...god I'm a mess..."

She started sobbing as Seth had to hug her, soothing her. She was a complete ball of emotions and the wedding was coming in about a month.

"It's ok, CJ. Please sweetheart, don't cry." He tilted her head up as she wiped her eyes. Seth smiled down at her as CJ smiled. She was so lucky to have a wonderful best friend like Seth.

"That's why you are my best friend." She giggled softly. "You can handle my moods better than anyone else."

"Haven't I always, ever since high school?" He smiled, remembering how they quickly became fast friends.

It was hard to explain but the fact that she was a nerd and so was he, a little bit, they immediately got along and they had a bond like brother and sister. Seth was there for her through good and bad and they have never kept any secrets from each other. He had been there for her when her father was emotionally and mentally abusing her, calling her fat and worthless and he stood up for anyone who even messed with her. He loved and cared about her. He even introduced her to some heavy metal bands and she was the only woman allowed to ever call him "Sethie."

"You have been very wonderful to me..ever since...well..." She sighed, looking at her tattoo on her wrist.

Seth could tell when she was sad about something and the tattoo explained it all.

"You wanna talk about it?" He cupped her cheek as her brown eyes looked up at him. "It would really help..."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise."

She went over to the table to pour herself a glass of champagne as she downed it in one shot. Seth smirked.

"You know champagne is not exactly going to help change the subject." He crossed his arms.

"Well it's better than having to go home, get the whole bottle and drink it down." She shrugged her shoulders as she sat down near the table where the decorations had been set up.

Seth wasn't having it. He wouldn't let her dismiss him just like that. He sat down next to her as she poured herself another glass.

"CJ, talk to me. I know something is going on with you. It's about him, isn't it?" He asked softly, knowing it was a sensitive topic for her.

CJ knew she couldn't lie to Seth. She had been lying to everyone, even herself about the situation. She would tell Cesaro in time but now wasn't the time.

"All I just feel right now is emptiness." She swallowed hard. "I feel guilt and I know it's all my fault. But there's nothing else I can do now, Seth. AJ has moved on and I need to as well. I mean, it's just the way it is and I really don't want to talk about this anymore, ok? Please..."

He looked in her eyes of unshed tears as she wiped them away. "I promise you I am happy. I love Cesaro and he is the man I want to be with for all my life. I wouldn't have said yes to his proposal if I didn't want to be with him. He makes me happy and he helps me to forget about everything, especially the past."

Seth sighed softly as he just decided to kiss the side of her forehead softly. "As long as you do what makes me happy, I'll always be here for you and I'll always support you."

CJ smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you so much."

"And I got something else for you." He pulled a box from his pocket as he opened it. She had gasped, smiling as it was a beautiful gold charm bracelet of seashells and charms.

"I remember this one too..." She smiled, picking it up and holding it. "I wanted one for prom to match my little blue dress but I couldn't afford it."

"I know.." He smiled proudly. "I remember."

"I'll definitely wear this, you can believe that." She said as he helped her put it on her wrist.

"So...no more stress right now?" He checked to make sure she wouldn't lose it again.

She inhaled and exhaled, letting everything go. "No more stress for now. As long as everyone gets here for the rehearsal, as well as my future husband too."

Seth smiled as he kissed her cheek again, going into the reception hall to make sure that was set up as well.

* * *

Frankie had finished helping Noelle with her tutoring as her mom had picked her up. She had many errands to do and of course, she had to hurry and make it to the rehearsal. Surprisingly, CJ called her and Nellie and apologized for her bitchiness of them running late, knowing it wasn't them but the whole stress of the wedding. Frankie wouldn't be Frankie if she wasn't forgiving but of course, Nellie forgave her, with a bit of bitchiness to add to that.

After Frankie had picked up groceries, she stopped by the bank, paid the bills and she made it back home, with the girls already waiting for her with her mom there as well, who was more than happy to watch them until she got home.

Good thing for emergency keys under the mat when needed.

"Hey mom how are you?" Frankie smiled, as she carried the groceries in. Eris and Nala were watching Fairly Odd Parents as Frankie set the groceries down, putting everything away as she also had to start cleaning and preparing dinner as well. She was damn near exhausted with everything. And not only that, she had to prepare the cupcakes for the church bake sale that was on Saturday.

"Everything is good sweetheart." She smiled as her mom helped her put the groceries away as Frankie had to get the chicken out for dinner and rice and vegetables. "You look as though you had just ran a marathon."

Frankie chuckled. "Don't remind me." She giggled. "John and I are suppose to be going to CJ's wedding rehearsal tonight. I called John to see if he would help me do half the errands I couldn't do today but he's stuck at work. I left him a voicemail so hopefully, he'll get back to me and then on.

"Well you know I'm more than happy to watch my sweet grand babies." She smiled as she kissed her daughters cheek.

"I know mama. I'm grateful to have you and daddy." She prepped the oven as she had to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Honey I know you are busy, but I need to talk to you about how you prepared the lunches for the girls. You can't be having too much junk food in there, you can really.."

"Mom, please I have a million things going on. One thing at a time please.." Frankie started opening the chicken, ready to fry it.

She knew her mom meant well but she could be overbearing sometimes

Then Nala and Eris were arguing so her mom went to go settle what they were arguing about. Today was very hectic and she was going to be more than happy when John showed up to help her with everything, especially with the girls. They were getting to be more than a handful. She knew she should have been use to them arguing and whatnot, but even then, sometimes she needed a break from them.

Her mom and dad and John's grandparents couldn't do it all the time.

Everyone had saw her assuperwoman; Between cooking, cleaning, paying her share of the bills, running errands and watching the girls 24/7 as well as always having bake sales for the school and church. It was amazing how she did it all without crashing.

Finally, she heard the keys unlocking and saw John as she smiled. She went over to him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She was actually hoping for a loving kiss on the lips but she would take what she would get. It was all in love anyway, right?

"I'm exhausted.." He rubbed his shoulder with his hand, tossing his coat to the floor and kicking off his shoes in the middle of the floor to which Frankie mopped up yesterday and had to do it tonight.

"John, it would really help if you would just not do that.." She sighed, rolling her eyes. His shoes were always so damn muddy.

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "But it's a man thing, you know? I'm sure you'll clean up the floor anyway."

He kissed his girls as he waved hello to her mom as he headed upstairs to go hit the showers.

Frankie knew she was going to be up for a little longer with more cleaning to do.

Of course, she kissed her mom goodbye as the girls would be going to her house for the evening, knowing her and John had to go to the rehearsal tonight for CJ's wedding as practice.

After the girls had left, Frankie couldn't help but smile, seeing as how her daughters wouldn't be back until 10 o clock. It would be the time for romance with John. She smiled to herself, knowing it would all be worth it from the day she's been having.

After she finished cooking, she wrapped the food up and went upstairs to see John was back on his computer. Only this time, he was wearing pajamas.

"Babe, why aren't you dressed?" She frowned, knowing good and well they had an event to attend to tonight.

"What for?"

She couldn't believe it. She was indeed surprised. "CJ's wedding rehearsal. It's tonight! We have to be there."

John shook his head. "I have too much work to do right now. And besides, can't you go anyway?"

"But John, you said you would go." She reminded him.

"Well I can't right now, Frankie." He huffed, typing away on his laptop. "I mean Jesus it's only a rehearsal it's not really that important. I'm sure CJ will be fine."

There really was no sense in arguing with him so she decided to just go.

"Well since you are going to be here tonight, and the girls are over at my parents house, can you please take out the trash and do the laundry tonight? It's two loads and I'll be too exhausted to do it tonight.

"Yeah sure." He nodded, typing away, saying a few curse words as something wasn't going right with whatever he was working on.

She went to the bathroom and she growled softly, seeing how John left the damn bathroom a mess after his shower.

"Can you also clean the bathroom too while you are at it?" She yelled as she brushed her hair, fixing up her jacket. He mumbled a yes

"Food is on the stove and it's still hot. See you when I get home, I love you."

"Love you too." he said casually as she left.

Before she left, John called her again.

"Oh hey babe, can you pick up a box of pizza and some chips? I get hungry late at night.

"Didn't I just tell his ass there was dinner on the damn stove.." She was this close to going off on him but instead, she said. "Sure, fine. I have to go now."

She got into her car as she called CJ first.

"I'm sorry CJ, I'm on my way there." She pulled out of the driveway as she hurried to get to the church that was about 30 minutes away.

* * *

Nellie was just wrapping up her assignments that she was doing at home. She may have worked in the corporate office but there were benefits to working at home as well, especially when she could have a nice cup of cocoa and work on her laptop. She saw it was going on 10 minutes until 7 o clock. She had to make it to the rehearsal or her and CJ would be going at it again and she was not in the mood for the bridezilla bullshit.

She felt her phone buzzing as she pulled it out. She frowned, seeing the text message.

 _"I miss you."_

 _-Randy_

Those few words would have made her jump right back into his arms but she didn't want to think about him for a while. Her heart was still hurting and as much as she missed him, still loved him, she wouldn't put up with the disrespect like he did back at the hotel.

So she deleted his text.

She heard a knock on her door as she looked up. She put on her slippers as she went over to the front door, opening it. She was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Mr. Finn?" She was shocked. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Nellie?" he was shocked himself. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Um, yes I do." She crossed her arms. She had to keep from biting her lip, seeing how gorgeous he was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. And lord, his voice was like warm honey. "But umm..what are you doing here? I was just about to leave."

"Well...I was going to ask if you had a hammer." He chuckled. "I won't need it long, I promise."

"You drove all the way to my house for a hammer?" She raised a brow.

"I didn't drive. I walked." He smiled as he showed her the house next to hers. "I actually moved in yesterday so...all I had to do was walk across the grass."

Nellie couldn't believe it. Her new sexy ass boss was also her next door neighbor.

This was indeed a small ass world.

"Wow...I...uhh...I...wow..." She stuttered. "I mean this is...holy shit.."

Finn couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "I know. I am shocked myself I'm next door to my coworker. I had actually moved in two days ago. I'm still setting up. I only need the hammer to hang up my artwork is all. And I have to get my pool set up too."

"Handyman on duty huh?" She joked as he nodded, his smile never wavering.

"For the most part. My Lego collection I take very seriously." He gave her a serious look, trying not to laugh.

"Oh don't mention it. When it comes to my shoe collection, I take THAT very seriously." She retorted.

They both laughed at each others corniness as Nellie went to go get the hammer for him.

She made it back as she handed it to him.

"Well...um...welcome to the neighborhood. I'll be sure to give you a housewarming gift." She smiled.

She saw her phone buzzing and saw it was Randy calling.

"Leave me alone, you idiot." She hit the ignore button.

"Was this a bad time?" He looked concerned.

Nellie looked up. "Oh no, no." She shook her head, reassuringly. "It was no one. Only a nuisance."

"Hopefully not me right?" He wiggled his brows.

"Nope, and don't worry, just because you're my boss doesn't mean I would lie to you."

"Better not." He warned her playfully.

The call came again and she was about to get really agitated until she saw it was CJ calling.

She answered. "Look woman I'm coming, stop dick riding me...yes I know I'm an asshole what else is new...yes I'll be at the rehearsal I promise...love you too."

She hung up as she gave him a look that said "I'm bout to blow my brains out."

"Sisterly love...especially when a wedding is coming up."

"Well you do look lovely for the bridesmaid part, but I won't tell the bride that."

He saw the way she was dressed in a pair of light pink jeans, gold wedge sandals, a white racer back shirt and pink vest jacket with her honey colored hair in a curly ponytail.

"Well, I won't hold you for much longer. I have things to attend to as well as you do." He nodded, heading his way. "I'll see you later, New Neighbor."

"You too...new Neighbor." She smiled, seeing him go into his house.

She squealed softly, seeing as how her sexy boss was also her neighbor. This was like a strange turn of events but exciting too. Although she didn't have much time to think about it. She had to hurry and get down to the church.

* * *

The rehearsal went excellent as everything went accordingly, with less arguing here and there. CJ had finally relaxed and Cesaro helped her through it. CJ had calmed her ass down and greeted her girls, as well as thanking everyone for coming. Frankie and Nellie had to be the peace makers though when it came to CJ's family. It was more so her sisters in this case anyway.

Anyway, the guests were leaving as they also took some refreshments and snacks home.

"Guys, you will not believe this but I have a new boss and he's my new neighbor. And he's freaking cute." Nellie giggled as Frankie and CJ was surprised.

"What happened to fat ass Peter Pan?" CJ wrinkled her nose as Frankie glared at her.

"You can't curse in church, CJ." She chastised her as CJ dismissed it.

"Technically, ass is a donkey so I simply called him a donkey." She shrugged, picking up a strawberry from the plate that had the snacks set up, even though not everything was quite done.

"Well he moved to another state. New promotion and all." Nellie picked up a cucumber sandwich, biting into it. "His name is Finn Balor. I mean ladies, he is so freaking gorgeous. Here is his work profile."

She pulled it up on her phone as she showed it to her girls. Frankie and CJ were amazed and had to keep their jaws from dropping on the floor.

"Oh my god...can I quit my job and work for him?" CJ giggled as Frankie swatted her hand against CJ's arm.

"CJ!"

"What!" She sucked her teeth. "I'm just looking I'm not doing anything, mom."

"Well if you thought that was crazy, check this." Frankie grabbed a cup of water from the table. "So have you all heard of that report on the news...Roman Reigns..he's an ex convict and all.."

"Yeah..." They nodded, very interested.

"I can't lie, that man is sexy as hell." CJ grinned. "If I wasn't with Cesaro and if I didn't love him.."

"Not the point." She shook her head, sipping her water. "His niece, Noelle is in my class and well..we met up in class for a parent teacher conference."

"No way, are you serious?" Nellie's eyes lit up. "What is he like? Is he dangerous?"

"Well...I didn't ask about his personal life as it wasn't my business and it's not part of my job." She reminded them. Even though she had to admit, he was indeed sexy. However, it was his eyes that caught her attention most of all. And then...his voice...

She focused her attention back to what Nellie and CJ were saying.

"It would've been part of my damn job anyway. I mean even in his mugshot, he looks like damn GQ model. He's gorgeous" CJ said bluntly, not ashamed of how sexy he was, even though he was a ex convict.

Sometimes, CJ could be too much which only made her lovable.

"And I wouldn't say dangerous but he is pretty distant. He's...well...he's very unusual. He was looking at me funny. But perhaps I'm reading too much into it. I'm an old lady anyway and he's like 26 or 25."

"Girl, please." CJ scoffed, her hands on her hips as she grinned. "You are FAR from old, I don't care what you say. With you having twins and having a C section through that, you still look good. You got a rubber band body and that's no lie."

Frankie blushed as Nellie agreed. "You do, sweetie. You shouldn't feel ashamed. You should feel proud. Age don't affect you."

"Well, I wish I could say the same for John anyway." She sighed heavily. "I wish he would put some of his energy into me like he does his damn job. excuse my language for cursing in church, lord."

"What's been going on with you and John?" Nellie asked, concerned.

Frankie didn't want to talk about it. Not now anyway. This was CJ's day and her week. This was about her.

"I'd rather not talk about."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked, wrapping an arm around her friend. "It doesn't matter about my rehearsal, everything was a success. You know you got us."

"I know." She smiled, trying not to cry. "But I'm alright. I promise."

She didn't want her friends to worry so they had all agreed to change the subject for now. It was still bothering Frankie but she would get over it for tonight. Right now, she was hoping John had helped with the chores around the house just so they could spend time together and hopefully, they would have sex.

Since her body has seriously been aching for it.

After everyone said goodbye, they all left and Frankie quickly headed to the local supermarket to grab a few things as well as John's snacks.

* * *

Roman decided to grab some food at the market so he was at the freezer section, grabbing some fish and some other ingredients needed to make his dinner. Working at the shop as well as making sure the drug running was planned accordingly was making him hungry and tired. Not only that, after his dinner, he would call up Miranda, the stripper from the club and get himself some head from her and call it a night.

As he was about to head to the next aisle to get himself some seasoning, he noticed a woman in the freezer section close to him, trying to get the Pizza Box from the top shelf to put in her cart. He squinted as he knew that body shape very well. She was wearing her usual sundress long and it was a pale blue.

He looked as though she was having a bit of trouble so he decided to go over there.

He went a little closer and he was indeed right about his suspicions. That was Ms. Davis.

At the same time Frankie was trying to reach the frozen pepperoni pizza box. She finally got it as it landed into her cart. She had gotten the bag of chips as well and root beer.

"Well, looks like we meet again, now don't we?" Frankie looked up, surprised to see Roman Reigns. He was wearing a black shirt, black leather jacket and his jeans and boots. His hair was in a man bun this time. He smelt so good too, the scent smelling of that Dove for Men.

"Hello Mr. Reigns." She pushed her glasses up softly smiling at him. "Nice to see you here."

"Likewise." He smirked. "Late night shopping I see."

"Yeah. It's for my husband, really." She chewed her bottom lip. "I see you are making dinner."

"Yes, I am." He confirmed her statement. "For myself, of course. No company is needed."

"Nothing wrong with that." She said casually. "I better get going now."

She pushed her cart out of the way quickly, trying not to get flustered. Roman had his cart with him, but it was more so to carry with him on his arms then to push like Frankie was doing.

"You doing a lot of rushing when you have time. What's the big hurry?" He wondered, his grin still on his face.

"Just..have to get home is all." She shrugged her shoulders as they went to the aisle.

"Well you do seem a bit worn out. Its pretty obvious." He put his things up to be rung up by the cashier.

"Mr. Reigns, we should probably just keep away from each other. Seeing as how we are strangers."

"Your point?" He looked at her as though what she just said to him was a foreign language.

"I was raised to never talk to strangers." She put her items to check out as well.

"You never talk to strangers, then how do you make friends?" He pointed that out.

"Yes well...I just prefer it that way is all." She swallowed hard, trying not to get too close to him. Why in the hell was he making her so damn nervous. She barely knows him. "I don't need act nice to someone I barely know."

After she had paid for her items, she grabbed the groceries and headed out quickly, with Roman chuckling at how quickly she walked in the flat ballerina shoes. It was as though with him being around Frankie, it was like the cat and the canary.

Or in this case, the big dog just admiring the cute kitten.

She made it to her car, trying to take a deep breath before she had to put the keys in the ignition.

Roman had noticed on the checkout counter as he grabbed his bags, she had left her wallet in such a hurry.

He grabbed it, letting the cashier know he would give it to Frankie.

He saw on the front of her wallet though, there was a family picture of her. She had two little girls and then, he couldn't believe it even if he didn't want to see it.

"Un fucking believable." He damn near laughed, surprised of course.

He saw John Cena; the shitty ass correctional officer and the guard who made everyone's lives a fucking hell hole in that prison. He was Frankie's husband. He already knew Frankie was married but to John Cena of all people, well that was indeed the icing on that damn cake.

"Well shit..." He grinned to himself. "John, you lucky fucking bastard.."

He saw outside that Frankie was still in her car. He went over to her car window as he knocked on it, as she jumped suddenly.

"Scared so easily...how adorable." he thought to himself. He knew there had to be more than meets the eye though.

She rolled down the window.

"You scared me..." She blew out a breath.

"Well this stranger...noticed that you dropped your wallet." He handed it to her as she was shocked, not even realizing that she dropped it in the first place.

"Wow. Thank you, Mr. Reigns." She blew out a breath. "I appreciate it. I didn't know I dropped it."

"Well its a good thing for _strangers_ then, huh?" He reminded her of her earlier comment. "Or unless I'm a problem right now."

It sounded to her, he was being pretty mean about what she said.

"I didn't mean to offend you in that way." She shook her head, knowing she didn't mean to say it that way. She often said things before she thought it through and he didn't want to take it the wrong way. "If I did I.."

"No apologies needed. Just get home." He walked off to his truck as he set his groceries in.

She felt the need to go over there and apologize for her offensive comment but she left it alone for now.

She thanked him for returning her wallet and honestly, not many people would do that.

She just wanted to get home to her husband and enjoy the rest of the night before her daughters came home.

Roman sat in his truck, lighting up a cigarette as he watched her pull off, chuckling once more.

He thought to himself the look on John's face if he was fucking his wife. It would just crush his arrogant pride.

Of course, in that second, he thought Frankie would be just as stuck up and snotty seeing as how John was the good deed wholesome man and who worked a very good job. Not that Roman didn't have a great job himself. He loved working as a mechanic and he lived in a very nice expensive condo and had everything he wanted, even with being a drug dealer. Shit was dangerous but he was already caught in too deep.

Of course, Frankie didn't even seem like the stuck up woman at all. She had a sweetness to her. Curious perhaps, and uptight. He could tell she was so stressed, from what exactly he didn't bother to ask.

Anyway, he was confident, focusing on a new mission now which would be to get Frankie all to himself.

It would come soon though. Very soon.

She wouldn't know what would hit her.

But as of now, his dick was hard and only Miranda was able to satisfy him with her tongue.

So he had to alleviate that stress on himself too.

* * *

Frankie made it home around 10:30. She brought the groceries in but of course, the muddy boots were still in place. The dishes were not done. And then when she went to the hallway upstairs, the clothes were not cleaned and the trash was still not taken out.

John completely ignored everything she asked of him.

She went to their room to confront him as he actually fell asleep, playing NBA 2k16.

So much for wanting to sleep AND of course some damn romance.

"Looks like I'll be up...again.." She said to herself bitterly as she had started to pick up after him, especially the fact that he left his two empty plate and beer can on the floor. She hated when he could be really fucking messy.

"For fucks sake, I am not his fucking maid." She grabbed his dishes and went downstairs. She decided to grab a pillow and a blanket because if she slept next to him, she was going to beat his ass in his sleep.

She barely got any sleep today. She didn't want to complain, given that these were the adult life responsibilities but she wished that for once in her fucking life, John would actually pitch in like a husband should. She was sick of having to do everything. Of course, the only thing he would say is, I work and pay the bills.

Last time she remembered, she paid the bills as well so it was an equal 50/50.

But it wasn't even just the housework that exhausted her. It was the fact that she was hoping, just a glimmer of hope that he would have a romantic surprise for her or something and it seemed to her as soon as he finished his work, he jumped right on the stupid game, as usual.

"Guess I'm just fat and old and unattractive for my husband to have sex with me anymore." She sighed heavily, trying not to cry.

She loved that man, she really did. He was a wonderful provider, a wonderful man and an amazing father, but she got the workaholic, always ignoring his wife, John Cena.

She wanted her loving John back. She missed him.

She missed his touch.

Now it seemed as though he didn't miss her at all.

The thought of it depressed her as she went on to clean up and knowing pretty soon, she was going to fall asleep.

* * *

AJ Styles had went home after going out on his date. Cesaro's wedding was next week and he just couldn't stop thinking about CJ.

He laid back on his king size bed as he pulled out a photo of her. It was the two of them kissing and it was on a snowy day when he first took her ice skating. He loved everything about that day. And how beautiful she looked.

And to this day, she still did.

This woman had destroyed his life. She had hurt him. He knew that he should just forget about her and move on.

But he loved her. She meant the world to him.

And it was as though God had answered his prayers and he found her.

She looked so different from when they first met.

He didn't care what he had to do. He had to get answers as to why she left him without a call, a text message or even a logical explanation. She just broke up with him and then disappeared.

Whatever the case may be, he was going to find some way to make things right with her.


	5. A Ghostly Invite

**Chapter 5: A Ghostly Invite**

AJ Styles had gotten up this morning, going to the bathroom to do is usual grooming of showering and shaving, knowing that he had a company to run and the meeting was in about an hour.

After he finished his shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist as he headed to his bedroom, looking for his suit to wear. Of course he saw the call from his two best friends and business partners; Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

AJ picked up the phone on the first few rings while getting his suit out the closet. "What's good today, boys?"

"At the moment, they kind of preparing for the meeting. Better get here fast." Karl chuckled, fixing his tie as he spoke with one of the women who were going to be a part of the meeting with the board.

"Just keep them busy. I'll do the rest." AJ said, always keeping his composure in a professional manner.

"You're in a pretty good mood today. Did you get a good fuck in last night from your date?" Karl grinned, knowing he had set AJ up with one of the women he had known for quite some time.

"No. She wasn't my type anyway." AJ grimaced as he remembered last night at dinner, all that woman talked about was how every guy she ever dated was nothing more than assholes and that she kept talking about her ex boyfriend non stop. "Besides, I'm not really interested in hook ups like that anymore."

"Awe come on man. Don't tell me you are getting all soft now. Act like a fucking man. It's not like you want to hook back up in a relationship all over again so just leave it alone. It's bad news anyway."

AJ sighed as he went through his top drawer, pulling out a tie after he finished putting on his suit jacket.

"Actually, even if there was another woman, I couldn't even be in a relationship with her for one reason and one reason alone.." AJ sighed as he finished getting dressed, making sure he had everything he needed for this meeting. He knew this would set him, his business partners and clients, old and new for greater opportunities, especially since it would help for his local charities and even to help his community back in his hometown in Georgia.

"Are you still hung up on CJ after all these years? I told you you need to move on. She broke up with you. I don't know why you are still even thinking about her in the first place." Karl shook his head, annoyed at even the thought of his best friend still hung up on a girl who never gave a damn about him anyway.

As much as AJ was ready to argue flat out why he was still hung up on CJ, he might have had a point. She was getting married and his head was telling him to back off and let her be happy. She deserved that much. But at the same time, he wanted answers as to why she left him without any explanation. Why did she break up with him and give him a shitty excuse, knowing there was so much more to it the story. He still remember the letter that she gave him a few years ago...

 _It was graduation night for the seniors of St. Xavier High School. Everyone had celebrated and threw their cap in the air with the confetti showering on them, knowing that high school was over for them. Now AJ Styles was in his room as he had pulled out of his jean pocket a small black velvet box. He looked at it again, seeing the diamond ring that he was going to propose to CJ with. He knew they had a few struggles in their relationship but he truly loved her and he wanted to make her his wife. CJ was everything he ever wanted in a woman. It was funny how their relationship started off so fast but they had been together for almost 5 years now. He planned to propose to her on their graduation night, wanting to romance her over a nice dinner he had planned as a surprise for her._

 _He smiled, imagining the look on her face when he would pop the question. Of course he wouldn't pressure her into marriage, letting her know the decision was ultimately up to her. But he didn't want to wait any longer to make her his fiance._

 _Later that evening though, AJ left his house, ready to get in his car to go meet CJ at the hotel suite, about to text her when there was a note on his windshield. It was from CJ to AJ._

 _"That's a little weird..." He pulled the note from the windshield as he opened it, reading the contents of the letter._

 _"Dear AJ,_

 _I know this is going to be hard for you to understand. Just know that this is for the best._

 _This relationship isn't working. I can't be with you anymore._

 _Things are too complicated for us to even be together._

 _So I am leaving and never coming back, needing a change of pace._

 _You deserve much better than this. Don't bother trying to contact me or find me._

 _It's over. We are done. I really don't want to see you again._

 _Goodbye,_

 _CJ."_

 _AJ was stunned. He felt numb inside, still holding onto the letter. He couldn't believe that CJ had ended things with him just like that in a blink of an eye. He couldn't understand what she meant. He didn't know what to think except the fact that his heart felt like it was shattering into pieces, feeling nothing but anger and hurt._

 _He had decided to call her but it kept blocking his calls. He couldn't even leave her a voicemail._

 _He showed up to her house but even her aunt said that she was gone as well as she had left on the greyhound bus after everyone left the celebration. He even talked to her asshole of a father but he didn't seem to give a damn about what happened to her either, not that it surprised him._

 _He couldn't stop reading the note. The more he looked at it, the more it hurt him inside. So the only thing to distract him from this, after she wouldn't answer his calls several times, he called Anderson and Gallows, deciding to get shit faced on beer, just sinking into depression._

AJ sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't forget that night. He felt like God had given up on him a couple times when CJ walked out of his life. It nearly killed him. Now this was a second chance. He wanted to do this the right way though.

"Are you still there, man?" Karl was on the phone with him still for about 30 minutes.

"Shit.." AJ cursed looking at the time, knowing he had to stop stalling and get to the meeting. Business first, personal later. "Yeah I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Bye."

He hung up as he finished getting dressed, getting everything he needed. He would worry about CJ later but right now, he had other things to worry about and he had a business to run.

...

Nellie, Frankie and CJ all decided to go for a afternoon run, wanting to get a good workout in. Or in this case, CJ wanted to be able to fit inside her Vera Wang wedding dress, believing that her curves were stopping her from fitting into her dream dress.

At this point, CJ could hardly believe that she was getting married in about a week. Screw a month. Everything was going right. She told Antonio to tell all the guests that they would have their wedding next week. It seemed that CJ didn't want to wait any longer and wanted to marry him right away.

"So how come you pushed it up to next week? You do realize that we have to seriously plan your bachelorette party right?" Nellie was almost out of breath, as they had ran almost 6 miles up and down the park.

"Yeah but come on now ladies, you guys know I'm a bit of a diva. Shit, I want to marry the man like...immediately." CJ was jogging, working up quite a sweat.

"We just got a bit thrown off, lady. After all you seem to forget I am the maid of honor here..." Frankie reminded her, knowing she had to plan the party as well, as the wedding was next week on Friday now, as CJ and Antonio decided to switch gears on everything so suddenly.

"I know and I feel bad but come on now ladies. I'm ready to be Mrs. Cesaro. I really don't want to wait a month anyway and neither does he. besides, it was his idea.." CJ said as they jogged some more, almost reaching towards Nellie's house.

"Wait...his idea?" Nellie was a little suspicious now. "What for?"

"Well because he loves me and I love him.." She rolled her eyes. "Come on now Nellie, you have no reason to twist your face up like that."

"I'm not sweetie." She huffed as she started to slow down now, as all three of them were walking down the street, the weather was nice and warm today, with spring being in the air. "I guess its just weird how he wanted to push up the wedding so suddenly you know? Only because I know how you are about detail and whatnot.."

"And driving us nuts in the process.." Frankie mumbled as CJ flipped them both the bird as her friends laughed.

"Yeah we love you too.." Frankie giggled.

They had slowed down their jogging as they walked down the street, with CJ fixing her ponytail back up.

"Anyone up for margaritas right now ladies?" Nellie offered as they made it to her house.

"Count me in!" CJ was the first to volunteer as she quickly made it to the front door of Nellie's house.

"I'll only stick to one.." Frankie smiled. "Gotta pick up my girls around 4 from their after school program since John is going to be working another 12 hour shift this evening..yet again.." She tried to hide her annoyance.

"Are you sure everything is alright between you and John, honey?" Nellie hugged her best friend. "You know as well as I do you are pretty annoyed with John picking up late shifts."

"I'm more annoyed with the fact that he doesn't want to touch his own wife, that's for damn sure.." She huffed as she shook her head. "but I'll be ok. After all, John and I are just needing to get the romance back. We are both busy after all."

"But he could still make some time to act like he appreciates you."

"Because if he don't, another man will." CJ smirked as she waited for them at Nellie's front door. "Now hurry y'all asses up. It's happy hour and the margaritas are calling for me!"

Frankie and Nellie hurried up as Nellie unlocked the door and Frankie and CJ rushed inside the kitchen.

"Will there be anymore left over for me.."

Nellie smirked as she saw Finn mowing the lawn, turning it off to hear the conversation. She inwardly groaned, seeing him in a pair of tight fitting jeans, shirtless.

"I didn't think you were a margarita kind of man.." Nellie walked over, smiling at him.

"Well if you're making them, then I'm up for some." He chuckled. "So, did you get a good work out in?"

"Yes actually I did. Had to shed a few pounds in time for the wedding.." Nellie flirted as she did a slow turn for him as Finn noticed her ass sticking out in her turquoise capri sweatpants.

"You don't need to shed not one inch, my love." He smiled at her, admiring her fitness.

"Well I'm not doing it for you. I like to look good for myself" She sassed him as he held his hands up, meaning no harm.

"I wouldn't expect you to do it for me. After all, a woman with confidence is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." He complimented her as Nellie tried to hide the fact that she was biting on her bottom lip.

"Damn, this man is something else. That accent of his is not helping either. He's my boss though I shouldn't be flirting with him like that.." Nellie started to frown though as she thought about what she was doing just now.

"Is there something I've said that offends you..." He watched her facial expression switch up, as Nellie shook her head.

"No it's just...well we do work together. We shouldn't be flirting with each other like that. You know, not to mix business with pleasure and blah blah blah.." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's only a bit of harmless flirting. Not as if I am undressing you with my eyes..." He winked at her as Nellie's face turned to a shade of red. It didn't help either that Nellie was eyeing Finn's chest as the sweat was dripping down his chest and some dirt was on him, as she knew he was probably up at the crack of dawn doing yard work for his new place.

"Come on girl! Stop flirting with the British guy and let's get drunk damn it!" CJ was loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, as Nellie rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually Irish for her information.." Finn chuckled lightly. "But don't let me interrupt your girl time. We'll see each other at work later.."

He kissed Nellie's hand as he turned on his lawn mower, heading back to work.

Nellie smiled, rubbing her hand as she headed inside to get to the kitchen to make the margaritas.

"So, how long is it until you get in his pants.." CJ gave her best friend a cheeky grin.

"Oh god, he is my boss CJ." Nellie started gathering the contents to make a peach margarita for her girls.

"So? We could see ya'll having invisible sex." CJ giggled.

"What in the hell is invisible sex?" Frankie asked her wild friend.

"You know...sex without touching each other...invisible sex. Wanting to do it but not touching each other..." CJ stated as though she was trying to make it obvious.

"Sometimes I wonder how did we become friends again.." Nellie laughed as she turned on the blender.

"Because I'm the wild card in the group most of the time. But y'all knew this.."

"Maaan..." Frankie laughed, quoting Smokey from the movie Friday.

The girls all joked around as Nellie eventually finished making the margaritas and they toasted to CJ's upcoming nuptials as well dealing with the hectic life as normal.

 **...**

Finn finished with the yard work as he headed back inside, grabbing the towel nearby to wipe his chest. He peeked out the window for a moment, watching Nellie as she was laughing and joking with her girls.

He smiled as he pulled off a sheet, seeing that he was working on a painting of her. It wasn't finished but soon it will be. That woman has invaded his mind ever since he came into contact with her.

He saw a phone call coming in and it was marked Private. He knew who it was as he answered the call.

"Hey..yeah I found her." He watched Nellie. "She's the one...I know that...I'll make sure of it. She's the only one that will lead her to them. I won't fuck this up. You let me handle this, got it?"

He ended the call after arguing with the person for the last 10 more minutes as he was rubbing his temples. He knew he couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way but he was indeed intrigued by Nellie. She was gorgeous, beautiful and everything he desired in a woman. One he had never been attracted too before.

He was living a double life and he knew by all means, he had to get the job done.

And Nellie was the key to doing so.

* * *

"Mommy, come on we have to do another test run for my science project. I really want this volcano to explode." Eris said as she was jumping up and down, excited for her project to be completed.

The science fair was coming in about two weeks and Frankie was helping Eris with her project. Nala on the other hand, was not exactly into the science thing but she was excited to see the volcano explode anyway.

"Alright honey. We'll do it one more time." Frankie smiled as she set the button again. "You do the honors."

Eris hit the button as the red goo had exploded, resulting in the volcano to work. It had gotten a mess on the kitchen table but it was fun to know that the girls worked together to make this one hell of a project and a huge effort anyway.

It was 8:30 in the evening and Frankie heard John come through the door, hanging up his keys and coat.

"Hey sweetheart.." She smiled, going over to kiss him, as he of course only kissed her on the cheek.

"Why is this kitchen a mess again? Damn it Frankie.." He snatched off his badge and his tie, annoyed at seeing the red goo on the table.

"Daddy, Mommy and Nala helped me with my science project. It's a volcano, you wanna check it out?"

"Not now, sweetheart." John went to the fridge to get a beer as he sipped on it.

"Awe come on daddy. Just for only a few sec-"

"Eris I said not now! Daddy had a long day and he's not in the mood to see the damn project." He yelled at her as he walked off.

Eris expression was sad, lowering her eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

Frankie then had enough as she followed John upstairs to where he went to his desk.

"You mind explaining to me what the hell is your problem?" She glared at him, pissed at the fact he yelled at their daughter who wanted nothing more than their father's attention for five minutes.

"Look, I'm tired and I had a long day. I don't need this shit right now." He was about to head over to his Xbox until Frankie snatched the controller away.

"What the fuck was that for?" He was pissed now.

"It was for the simple fact that you really need to get your head out your ass and stop acting as though the world revolves around you!" She retorted, hands on her hips. "Your daughter wanted your attention for only a few seconds and here you are, acting like a fucking asshole because you had a long day! Well guess what, Cena? I had a long day too but you don't see me taking it out on our children, who barely see their father who only wanted 5 minutes of your time."

"Look, its just a stupid project. I've worked for 12 hours and I deserve a little me time right now. I don't want to know about your day or anyone else day. I want some peace and fucking quiet! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Well you know what? You don't have to take it out on your children, who have done nothing wrong to you. And you know what, if you want some alone time that freaking bad. Then why don't you spend it on the couch?"

"You are not kicking me out of my bed! I paid for this whole damn house. You can't tell me what to do anyway. You're just a housewife." He knew right then and there he went too far.

Frankie didn't say a word as tears stung her eyes. John had never even said that to her in that way. He always told her no matter if she was working or not, she would never be labeled as "just a housewife." She was much more than that anyway.

"Frankie, I'm sorry I..." Frankie held her hand up, not wanting to hear another fake ass apology.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Honestly, that's all you really see me as right?" She snatched her pillows and her blanket as she decided to sleep in the guest house.

"Frankie, wait I'm sorry I didn't mean that..." He tried to smooth it over but Frankie wasn't having it.

"I really have nothing else to say...I'll give you your space since you want it so bad. Just...apologize to your daughter at least for the way you were being so rude to her. That's all I ask for."

John continued to apologize but Frankie ignored him as she went to the guest room, locking it for a while to get her mind together before she had to go back downstairs to make sure the girls were ready for bed.

John however, beat her to it as he helped the girls get ready for bed and even apologized to Eris. Of course Eris was still upset with him but she didn't show it. Frankie knew her daughter more than anyone when she was still upset but would talk to her in the morning before school.

Frankie had contemplated calling up CJ or Nellie but the last thing she needed was for her girls to show up and to bust a cap in John's ass.

She finished reading her book before she turned out the lights, going to sleep.

* * *

John had gotten up the next morning, as well as Frankie, doing the usual routine of making sure the girls were ready as Frankie helped her to make sure she carried her project carefully on the school bus. Frankie had errands and things to do for CJ's big day in two days.

Frankie was washing the dishes as John went over to kiss her cheek, as Frankie slightly moved away from him.

"Awe come on Frankie, you can't still be mad at me, can you?" John sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"The thing is, John. You always say sorry and you do it again. This isn't the first time you have insulted me. And the only reason you are saying sorry is so that I won't say anything else about it, like you can just brush it to the side." She was annoyed with him, not even wanting to be in the same room with him for awhile.

"Look, I don't know why you are acting like a bitch right now. I said I was sorry so just accept it or don't." He said rudely. "I gotta head to work."

"Yeah, have a nice day." She sighed as she heard him close the door. She mumbled the words jackass before she dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink, heading upstairs to take a shower and to get ready to plan the preparations for CJ's wedding.

Of course John headed to his car, on his way to work until he had received a phone call. The Caller ID was Private. He normally didn't answer private calls but something in him told him to answer it anyway.

"Yeah this is John." He stated into his cell.

"You won't get away with what you've done for long..." The distorted voice told him as they had finally hung up.

John looked at his phone as he stared at it for a few minutes.

"What the hell..." He blinked a few times until he heard a car horn.

"Shit." He grumbled as he pulled off. He was not in the mood for distractions and he was annoyed with himself that the call was one of them.

* * *

Frankie had made her stops and went to the market to pick up a few things before she had decided to head back home to clean up and relax. It would only be about three hours before she had to go pick up the girls from school so she decided that she would meet her girls up for lunch and to go over the last minute wedding details.

Although it seemed as though things had taken a turn for bad luck as her car had slowed down.

"What the..." She tried to turn on her car but it was failing.

"Awe come on now, are you serious?" She stepped out the car, seeing as how it was a flat tire.

"Oh, yeah this is just my luck." She stated sarcastically as she had to call up one of her girls. Of course, no answer right now. She tried to call John but his went straight to voicemail, indicating that he probably hit the ignore button right now.

She looked to see if their was a nearby mechanics place somewhere. She breathed a moment of relief knowing it was only 10 minutes away from where she was located right now.

She knew driving on a flat tire would make it worse but she forgot to pack a spare one. She knew she would have to drive slow, despite the damage it would do.

She lightly banged her head against the door in frustration before she stepped back into the vehicle and proceeded to drive slowly to the shop.

As she made it there of course, there was an older man who was smoking a cigarette while a few others were working on cars and motorcycles, greased up and whatnot.

"Hi there...I was wondering if I could be able to get some help.." Frankie asked politely. "My car has a flat on it...I just need some help so I'll be able to get to my friends wedding and all..."

The man looked up at Frankie as he finished his cigarette in the ashtray, calling for one of his men in the back. He saw some of his men working, while of course most of them were flirting with the female customers.

"My name is Jerry. Have a seat in the waiting room, we'll see if we can fix it." He coughed a bit as Frankie wrinkled her nose for a moment.

"Sure. Thank you." She went to the waiting room, seeing the different vending machines. It was pretty warm and she saw that she wasn't the only one waiting. Just two more females of course.

One guy had came out as he smiled at the pretty redhead with the flower tattoo on her wrist. In fact, there were two twin brothers who were Samoan. They looked like they wanted to devour her like a piece of meat.

And it seems as though she didn't mind either, especially since she went with both of them and Frankie was appalled as one of them slapped her ass.

"Maybe I should wait outside..." She was starting to sweat anyway as she got up from the waiting room.

As she walked past one of the offices, she could hear one girl moaning, no matter how much she tried to keep her voice down, Frankie could hear it clearly.

 _"What is this an auto shop or a whorehouse?"_ She shook her head. But at the same time she was jealous of the girl, even thought she was lucky, whoever she was anyway.

She stepped outside to get some air, as she tried to call John once again. Of course it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi John. It's me, Frankie. Will you please give me a call already?" She sighed, trying not to sound agitated.

She looked back to see no one other than Roman Reigns who came out his office, with a short caramel skin color purple haired woman with red lipstick.

"Very beautiful woman..." She admired how the mysterious woman looked, wearing a red dress.

She kissed Roman on the cheek as she had walked off, as he was smiling right behind her. As soon as the purple haired woman left, Roman could feel someone's eyes on him and immediately caught sight of Frankie as she quickly looked away.

"Damn it..mind your own business." She chastised herself. At least he was spoken for too. Another thing she noticed as well was that Roman was wearing his uniform at the autoshop and he was greased up himself.

"Working on her, I bet.." She found herself feeling surprisingly jealous even though she dismissed that thought. It's not like he was interested in her and God knows she would never cross that line as a married woman.

"You seem quite comfortable.." She heard his voice immediately and jumped a little, seeing as how he didn't make a noise.

"Hello there, Mr. Reigns." She spoke softly. "I umm...I didn't realize you worked here."

"Yep. 14 hour shifts every day. Usual shit." He shrugged his shoulders as he was sipping on a beer. "Any particular reason you are here?"

"Well...your boss is helping to fix my car. I have a flat and I have a wedding to get to next week." She explained to him.

"It might be a couple of days before we get it done, but I'm sure we'll have it fixed for you." He looked at her car that was going to be worked on next.

Frankie could see how much he was sweating and the AC was broken already, with everyone starting to get hot inside the shop.

"Reigns!" Mr. Jerry barked as he walked over to him. "Stop being so fucking lazy and get your ass back to work."

"You can fuck off with that shit. I'm on my fucking break and I'll get back to work when I'm ready too." Roman smirked, not caring that was his boss.

"You keep doing this shit, I'll see to it that your dumb ass won't have a job the next fucking day.." Mr. Jerry growled at him.

"Keep talking to me like you own me and I'll break your fucking jaw off. You need me, I don't need your old ass." Roman snarled right back.

"I don't have time for this shit, just get back to work.." Mr. Jerry slammed his drink down, mumbling as Jimmy and Jey were snickering as well as everyone else.

"Wow...he didn't have to be so rude.." Frankie shook her head, annoyed at the disrespectful treatment.

Roman didn't care though as he smirked. It seemed as though he was used to this kind of treatment. "I'm use to it. He always threatens to fire me but he knows he needs me. if he wanted to fire me, he would have done it years ago anyway."

Frankie didn't say a word, but she was still annoyed with Mr. Jerry at how he talked to Roman.

One of the guys named Mike went over to Frankie to give her an update on the car. "Mrs. Cena, it may take about three more hours or a whole day until your car gets fixed."

"Damn it.." She could already feel an impending headache coming in. "But it will be fixed this week right?"

"Well its not just a flat tire, you also have a battery that needs to be fixed as well. In this condition it would have been dead two days later and you wouldn't be able to use it all."

"Oh lucky me..." Frankie muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cena. Do you have anyone that might be able to take you to your destination?" He questioned.

"Yeah I do. Just that it really is starting to add more stress. As if I don't already have enough..." She muttered once more as she sent Nellie a text.

As Mike had gathered more information on her about her car and how much it would be and how long it may take, estimating about a three days to the max, Frankie just felt like she wanted to bang her head against the damn office door.

"Why don't you come back here in my office..cool off. AC is much better in there anyway and you don't have to sweat in that room." Roman offered.

Frankie was a little hesitant. "Well...I..."

Roman rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm holding you against your will. Either you want to stay cool or melt out here. Your call."

Frankie found herself following him as she went back to his office. It was a nice spacious yet cozy little office where it wasn't too big and Roman had his own space to work from time to time when he wasn't out there.

Frankie closed the door behind her. "I had no idea you were a mechanic."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, as well as other people. I tend to keep it that way. Not really an all out going kind of man anyway." Roman went to his mini fridge and grabbed a beer as he opened it, sipping it.

Frankie looked for somewhere to sit as she found a chair nearby. Roman pulled out a beer and handed one to her.

"Oh no..I should.." She protested but Roman cut her off.

"One beer won't hurt. Come on..." He suggested it.

Frankie looked at the beer and then back at him as she decided to accept it. "One beer won't hurt."

She opened it as she sipped her beer, loving the cold taste of it, which was needed for this weather anyway.

"So...I ummm..." She spoke up. Roman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?" He said, as Frankie was oblivious to the fact that he was eyeing her body, despite that she was covered completely from head to toe.

She fixed her glasses as she continued. "I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" He sat down on his desk, drinking half his beer.

"Well..the other day at the grocery store. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way that you are a stranger or a bad person I just.."

"It's ok." He said dismissively. "I'm known to be the bad guy, the "villain" as some would say." He said in quotation marks "And even in this case, a complete asshole. Believe me, I've earned my spot and I don't deny it. I don't suck up to anybody's dumb shit and I'm not anyone's lap dog. I'm straight forward whether anyone likes it or not."

Frankie nodded, understanding. She couldn't help though that his attitude was somewhat attractive to her. Granted, he had a pretty mean streak to her but for some reason, she didn't think of it as being so bad anyway.

Nellie texted her and said that she would be on her way in 5 minutes.

"Well, I just felt bad and you know I really thank you for giving me back my wallet." She smiled at him.

Before she could continue, her phone buzzed, signaling a call from John. She mouthed "sorry" before she answered the phone.

"Finally, I've been calling you..." She was exasperated. "Yes I have! You didn't even bother to check your messages! I'm at the shop, the car is having problems and I have to make the church bake sale by the afternoon as well as help CJ with the wedding...I don't know how much its going to be...it is not my fault." She tried to keep her tone as light and calm as possible.

Roman couldn't help but smirk when he watched the way how upset she was. He didn't know her very well but he knew John was a piece of shit. He was sure she was not exactly happy with him. Of course he wouldn't overstep his boundaries.

Not yet anyway.

She ended the call after arguing with him for 10 more minutes as she grabbed her beer, taking another sip of it.

"I'm sorry about that.." She pinched the bridge of her nose lightly. "Just...typical issues going on with the car and all.."

Roman just stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"What is it?" She looked at him funny, seeing as how she really couldn't read him. She sipped her beer to ignore the weird feelings inside of her. Roman just watched her as he downed more of his beer.

"You know, I see what your problem is anyway." He crossed his arms, as Frankie ignored the sweat on his biceps, especially with his grey eyes darkening and his hair pulled back.

"What are you talking about, there's no problem." She scoffed.

"Look, I'm not a marriage counselor, but I'm smart enough to know when a woman isn't satisfied." He said.

"What is that suppose to mean? There's nothing wrong between me and John. Everything is good." She started to feel somewhat uncomfortable even talking about her marriage to him. They barely knew each other and it was none of his business anyway. "And with all due respect Mr. Reigns, you don't know my personal life or my marriage for that matter."

"I know one thing about you." He finished the rest of his beer before he set it down on the desk, standing up to face her. "I know you are the kind of woman who wants a man to take control. To have a man fuck you senseless until you can't scream anymore. And besides, I know for a fact that under that librarian look, there is a sexy thong underneath, waiting for me to take it off and to taste you.." He said in a blunt tone.

Frankie's cheeks turned red and she reacted with an open palm slap across the cheek to Mr. Reigns. She expected him to be pissed of course but instead, it only made him smile even more.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that way!" She was pissed, offended. "Who the hell do you think you are even talking to me that way?"

Roman moved closer as she backed away from him slowly, the tension between them pretty damn obvious to both of them.

"So tell me, Ms. Cena.." he moved closer to her as he backed her up against the door. "Does it piss you off that I'm telling the truth about the fact that you are unsatisfied, or does it turn you on that you are thinking about it right now? Either way, you know damn well you can't deny it." He whispered as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "You have very soft lips..."

Frankie swallowed hard, trying to find the knob on the door to open it. She prayed for a way to escape Roman with the way he was preying around her like a vulture close to its meal. She could even hear her heart beating in her ears and her palms were starting to sweat.

Her phone went off and Nellie was calling as she silently thanked God as she got out the office and quickly made her way over to Nellie's Maserati.

Roman watched as she hugged her friend. Dean strolled by next to him, eating a half eaten sandwich of course.

"So, that's the teacher huh?" Dean inspected her carefully, seeing her in the pink long sundress she was wearing and the sweater jacket, her hair in a bun.

"Yeah." He confirmed it. "And John Cena's little wife too..found out the other night when she dropped her wallet."

"Dream on brother. Ain't no way you are getting close to that. Not with that bastard keeping her on lock down."

Roman looked at Dean, annoyed. "What the fuck does he have that I don't?"

"Her." Dean sarcastically pointed out.

Roman just smirked as he opened another beer, drinking more of it. "Not for long, he won't."

"Good luck. I bet you won't get her." Dean smirked at him, his phone vibrating in his pocket, knowing that another slut was wanting to bounce on his dick anyway.

"Another one already?" Roman crossed his arms, grinning as he side eyed Frankie and her friend leaving already.

"Hey, don't act like you don't fuck in these offices either."

"I never said that I didn't, idiot." Roman said, remembering earlier back in his office how he fucked Sasha Banks hard over his desk and then he had a threesome last night with two strippers who had some really great pussy.

Of course Sasha was slowly starting to bore him and now he was onto bigger and better things in mind.

In this case, having Frankie in his bed.

She might have been pissed and disgusted right now, but he could see in her eyes that there was desire there. She might have played the good girl for the moment, but he would break her out of that.

Soon. Very soon.

But in the meantime, there was work to be done. Roman went back to his office until he got a call from his men.

"What the fuck do you mean its gone? Don't be on this bullshit right now." He banged his fist on the desk, his Samoan temper taking over. "I don't care what you have to do. You better do something about it. That's 50,000 dollars worth of my fucking product. You better handle this shit or you will fucking die. Don't play with me."

He slammed his phone on the desk, ready to blow up in a rage. One of his men he had trusted to sell the coke had stolen it and he was going to have loyal men, especially Jimmy and Jey right on them, making sure blood is spilled if one of them stole money or snitched to the police.

Either way, he was not having it.

* * *

 _ **A WEEK LATER**_

CJ smiled as she looked in the mirror of the dressing room. The bachelorette party was successful as well as the rehearsal and everything went organized. The wedding was of a Greek style look and everything looked beautiful and was like a Hollywood movie.

CJ was never one for big weddings and mostly hated them. But she decided to do it up for this moment.

She smiled, loving the lace of her Vera Wang dress. Frankie was wearing her peach silk strapless dress with her hair done in curls and flowers, being the maid of honor. Nala and Eris were the flower girls, Nellie and CJ's cousin Bianca were her bridesmaid wearing peach silk dresses.

"Gorgeous honey.." Frankie smiled, adding the final touches to her light make up. "Very beautiful.."

"Thanks love." CJ said, a smile forming in her dark red lips.

"Very stylish, auntie." The twins said at the same time as CJ kissed them both on the cheek

"It's almost time ladies.." Nellie said excitedly as everyone got up.

"I'll be there in just a moment ladies." CJ smiled, already feeling so many butterflies and excitement rolling around in her stomach.

After the women left, it would only be 20 minutes left until the ceremony started and she was so excited. Of course, she only wished her mom would come down from Heaven and come down to see her.

She fingered the dark curls in her hair as she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up, her beautiful dress dragging across the floor as she opened it, smiling to see her best friend.

"Hey Sethie." She smiled as they hugged each other, as Seth gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"You look really beautiful, CJ." His eyes were filled with light. "Antonio is a lucky man."

"If anything...I'm the lucky woman.." Her eyes almost filled with tears as she blinked them back, remembering she was wearing mascara. "This is really happening.."

"It is. And I'm sorry your father didn't want to show up...Fucking.."

"Seth its ok.." She touched his arm lightly. "It hurts but I'd rather he didn't show up anyway."

"But he's suppose to give you away. And he wants to be selfish and just..." Seth was starting to get upset quickly.

CJ couldn't blame him. Seth had cussed her father out on the phone yesterday when he decided that going to a dumb ass superbowl party was more important than his own daughters wedding. Seth couldn't forget the tears CJ cried and he consoled her for the moment.

Of course he could already sense Nikki was jealous of CJ but he's always assured her that there was no reason to be. He loved his girlfriend but CJ was his life. He would do anything for her no matter the circumstances.

"Please Seth..don't." She shook her head. She didn't want to get into this right now. This was not the time. This was her moment of happiness and she wanted it to be that way.

"I'm sorry." He gave her the puppy eyes look, to which she couldn't help but form a smirk. "Forgive me?"

"You know I do." She giggled as she hugged him tightly. "Especially since you are the one who is walking me down the aisle anyway."

"I'm a man of my word, sweetness." He lightly kissed her hand. "See you very soon."

She smiled seeing Seth go on as she closed the door again. She paced the floor a few times, ignoring in the back of her mind of second thoughts and cold feet. She dismissed her worries. She had everything she had ever wanted. Nothing could go wrong for today, no matter how nervous she was all over.

She went into her drawer, about to take a sip of her flask until her door knocked again.

"Probably Frankie, Nellie, or Seth." She grabbed her bouquet, ready to head out anyway.

However as she turned the knob to open the door, she was in for a shock.

"Hello there beautiful.." His Georgia Southern accent spoke to her as he smiled.

"A-AJ..." She felt a lump in her throat. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

AJ was wearing a black suit and he looked so handsome. Still the same and still so beautiful. Now all these years, he found her again.

"H-How did you get here and-and know where I was..." She stuttered, dumb founded.

"You can forget about your first love.." He walked closer to her. "But your first love can never forget about you.."

And with that, he pressed his lips up to hers in a soft kiss.


	6. Your Happiness Or Mines?

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but unfortunately my laptop has a pretty bad virus and my screen won't even show up. I'll have to wait until next week to buy a new one. In the meantime, my moms laptop is ok for the most part. Just hang in there with me is all I ask.**

 **Shoutout to everyone but especially BlondieC82. I love you honey :) :)**

 **Ok everyone, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Your Happiness or Mines?**

It was as though the world had stopped in its tracks. To see him again. To know he found her again. AJ Styles was there right in front if her. He was here on her wedding day.

The wedding of her dreams. As much as her lips were enjoying his soft caress on hers, reality hit her upside the head knowing that he was her ex lover and she was getting married to another man!

"No, no Allen stop it." She pushed him off as she walked from him, trying to recollect her thoughts and lower her anxiety. He had to admit, he loved it when she said his real name.

"You know, I wasn't really expecting that..." He shrugged his shoulders, his Georgia Southern accent still the same, the sexiest accent that she has ever fallen in love with.

When she first fell in love with him. They had each others hearts. It was a special kind of love they use to share that no one could come between.

But now everything had changed. What happened to them?

"Wh-what did you expect?" She stammered, grabbing her flask off the vanity dresser as she took a shot of vodka from it. "I haven't seen you in years, and then you show up to my wedding and kiss me? Like thats suppose to change everything?"

AJ wasn't hoping for that kind of reaction, but then again he also knew this would be challenging for the both of them. However, he only found her because he wanted answers and he wanted to know everything.

He wanted to know the whole truth.

"I wasn't the one who left without a word.." He said, his tone slightly bitter, his blue eyes betraying his emotions. "You just left. No phone call, nothing. You just up and left out of nowhere. So I had to search high and low. And I wasn't going to give up. Not until I could find you. And it seemed like God didn't give up on me, because he led me right to you, Claudia."

"Gosh, you know I don't use that name anymore." She dismissed him as she was drinking more from her flask. She was trying to pretend she didn't feel guilty for leaving him but deep down she did.

She knew she would be confronted with her past eventually. But she had to ask God, why today of all days?

"Well its been real nice hearing your name come out of Prince Charmings mouth, since he was the one that invited me in the first place anyway."

The look on CJ's showed how dumbfounded she was. "You are Cesaro's business partner?"

AJ nodded. "We are indeed. It's to help to profit for local charities for my hometown."

CJ couldn't help but smile for AJ, who was known for giving back and having a big heart for his hometown, especially since he had grown up poor himself. She had admired him so much for that and many other things.

Of course AJ knew she was changing the subject and now wasn't the time for that.

"You're missing the point." He looked at her, taking her hands into his. "You left me Claudia. And I want to know the reason why. I want to know what was so bad about our relationship, you just decided to vanish."

CJ closed her eyes, thinking of the beautiful memories that she had with AJ. They were filled with love and he made her life worth living and he was her rock. Hell, he was her boulder.

"AJ I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I can't do this." She shook her head, paranoid that her fiance is wondering what is taking her so long.

"So are you just gonna run away from me again?" He watched as she was about to head for the door. CJ lightly tapped her head against it, knowing her whole past was slowly coming down on her.

But as long as there was breath in her body, she couldn't let AJ find out the truth. Not if it meant to keep him safe anyway.

"Like I said, it's different. I am not running away from you, but now isn't a good time. I know you want to know the truth but I've told you."

"You've never really been a good liar." He was far from convinced and he knew she was making up excuses.

Before CJ could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Um, just a minute!"

"CJ its me, Frankie. Are you alright, love?" She asked, opening the door to see AJ and her.

"Oh my god...AJ!" Frankie was shocked but she couldn't help but smile as she saw AJ giving her a hug. She pulled away quickly as she could easily see the tension was there between them.

"it's great seeing you too, Frankie. You grew up a lot since high school." He chuckled.

"Yeah somewhat." She laughed. "But umm...am I interrupting something.." She looked between the two, as CJ looked away, picking at some imaginary lint on her veil.

"No. By all means, go ahead and talk to your friend so she can celebrate her big day. So..don't mind me." He picked up his suit jacket. "I was just wanting to wish my old girlfriend the best of luck to her new married life...one that I thought we were going to share together years ago."

And in that second, AJ left the two girls alone.

"Ok, what just happened?" Frankie looked back at the moment AJ left and back to CJ.

"You mind telling me what the heck just happened?" She went over to her best friend in white, taking the flask from her as CJ swallowed hard.

"Nothing. Just, AJ being a complete asshole as usual." She lied as she grabbed her bouquet.

"CJ, stop. You know I've known you for years and something is up. Its like ever since you saw AJ again, you looked as though you seemed different."

"Well who wouldn't be after seeing your ex on your wedding day?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." She crossed her arms, concerned. "You looked as though you were..afraid."

CJ shook her head, denying it. "Nope I'm alright sweetheart. Now let's get this show on the road."

"CJ-"

"Frankie, just..not now alright.." CJ sounded a little annoyed, hoping she would drop the subject.

Frankie wanted to just shake out whatever was bothering her, wishing she would open her mouth to explain what was going on between her and her ex lover. Especially since CJ wouldn't even talk about the damn breakup. Just the only thing she said was, things just aren't meant to be.

She knew something was off. She knew her best friend was lying but she didn't want to stress CJ out any further than she already was.

So being the good maid of honor, she followed suit as Nellie and Seth Rollins was also looking for them, ready for the ceremony to start.

...

AJ Styles was sitting in the back of the aisle, watching the ceremony take place. It was killing him inside. It was killing him knowing that the woman he loved and known ever since he was 15 years old, was getting married to another man.

What made things even more awkward, was that her little Prince Charming, Cesaro, even wanted him to be the best man. Of course, AJ politely declined, not wanting things to go anymore awkward than it already was.

He was CJ holding Cesaro's hands as they looked each others in the eyes, on their wedding day, in a house of God as the pastor spoke on.

"Do you, CJ Roberts, take this man, Antonio Cesaro to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich for poor? For better or worse? For sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" He asked the woman.

"I do." She spoke softly, looking at Cesaro with love.

Of course, Cesaro responded with the same answer as the pastor spoke to him as well.

"If anyone wishes to object, speak now or forever hold your peace.." The pastor said.

CJ side eyed AJ as she was nervous. Scared that he would expose her and ruin everything for her.

This was his moment. This was AJ's moment to win the love of his life back and to keep her from making a big mistake.

But instead, he didn't say a word at all. He just let things go on.

The wedding went on for awhile as they exchanged the rings and now they were happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor smiled as AJ watched Cesaro kiss CJ.

As much as AJ loved CJ, he knew her happiness meant nothing more. So he wouldn't even bother trying to stop the wedding.

He would Cesaro win this round. But he wasn't giving up so easily.

He knew sooner or later he would get the truth from CJ about why she really left.

* * *

The reception was great as everyone took pictures and had food. The champagne was excellent as everyone had a toast to the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Cesaro.

CJ was surprised that AJ didn't stop the wedding like she had feared. Maybe that was a good thing, but at the same time, it had her wondering as well.

As Cesaro was chatting with his business clients, CJ took pictures with her nieces as well as a dance with Seth Rollins.

"You look so beautiful.." Seth smiled at her, lightly caressing her cheek as he looked in her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled as her best friend held her as they danced, almost cheek to cheek.

CJ slowly backed away from getting too close to Seth, not wanting Nikki to be uncomfortable, even though she was busy texting on the phone. Of course she saw the daggers coming her way as her and her sister Brie Bella was glaring at her for even being close to Seth, despite that they knew they were friends.

Seth smiled at her as though he had stars in his eyes when he danced with CJ.

"Mind if I steal the bride?" Cesaro came in to interrupt the moment between the two.

"Not at all.." Seth nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling at CJ as he lightly kissed the top of her head as he went over to Nikki Bella.

"You are drawing quite the attention tonight.." Cesaro chuckled as he slowly twirled her around in her Vera Wang gown.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind you know." She winked at him.

"Indeed you are, my love." He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

She was pulled into his arms as they held each other on the dance floor, as AJ's eyes met hers as he was at the bar, having a scotch drink.

AJ could see from the look in her eyes, she was thanking him for letting him have her happiness and not spoil her day. She started to think maybe he was backing off perhaps.

She saw a woman come in as it looked as though she was flirting a conversation with AJ and he of course, was smiling at her.

CJ bit her tongue as she knew she had no right to be upset or jealous. She decided to wrap this ceremony up so that she wouldn't have to lurk anymore into what AJ and the woman was doing.

Frankie and Nellie were getting some appetizers but even during the wedding, they could see the slight tension from AJ and CJ.

"Do you have any idea what AJ is doing here?" Nellie looked over at the bar as she poured herself a glass of lemon water.

"According to CJ, he was invited by Cesaro. They are business partners so now pretty much...friends I guess."

"Doubt it. Can't be friends with someone who you know use to be your-"

"Shhh.." Frankie shushed her." Cesaro doesn't know that yet. I'm sure CJ will tell him the truth but the last thing we need is ANY drama today. Let's keep it peaceful and make sure we get through the day."

Nellie sighed, looking at CJ dance with Cesaro. "I'm just worried about her. It's like she seemed off during the ceremony."

"Yeah she did." Frankie agreed. "But you know she was so mute about it. I tried to talk to her but I was not in the mood for the CJ bitch a thon." She shook her head,

"Word." Nellie sighed "She'll come around. All we can do is keep her from going crazy."

"I think that's Cesaro's job now. We've been fired, remember?" Frankie and Nellie started laughing as they decided to dance with the groomsmen.

Later on that evening, after a few games and a toast, CJ and Cesaro left on their way in the limousine as they waved to everyone from the church as it was nothing but love and laughter in the air.

"Now our life can really begin.." Cesaro smiled as he kissed his new bride passionately.

"Yeah.." She smiled against his lips, even though her mind had thought about AJ, her guilt coming in.

* * *

Frankie and Nellie still went on with their lives of working and hectic schedules as they also video chatted with CJ as she was on her honeymoon in the Bahamas.

Nellie was on her way back to her office from her lunch break with Frankie an hour ago. As she opened the door to her office, she saw a bouqet of roses. Yellow. Her favorite color. She would have smiled had she not read the note that came with it.

 _"I'm sorry,_

 _Randy Orton"_

"Damn it Randal, I told you no." She growled as she tossed the flowers in the trash, with now the sushi in her stomach making her feel sick. Couldn't this idiot take a hint.

Stupid question. Of course he couldn't. So she had to _**make** _ him take hint whether he liked it or not.

She dialed up his phone as it rang a couple times before he answered.

"I knew you would come to your senses.." He smiled cockily, as she was unaware that he already had another bitch sucking his dick.

"You know what your right I did. I had no idea what I was thinking."

"So you'll be ready for me tonight when I come by?" He chuckled. "I like to have my dinner ready."

"Oh I meant to tell you." She smirked. "Since I no longer want you, I'm not required to do any of the bullshit ass services you expect of me. Take your two dollar cheap ass roses and stop calling me Randal. I'm done with you. I'm OVER it."

"You know you have been saying that to me time and time again, but eventually, you come crying back to me, wanting me back in your life. Because you know I can give you a quivering orgasm like no other man can do."

"Well trust and believe sweetheart, your dick ain't all that fucking phenomenal. And anything you can do, my dildo can do a hell of a lot better."

"You listen here.." His tone hardened. "You may have a little bitchy attitude right now, but you are MINE. Get that through your stupid head."

Nellie looked at the phone as though he had lost his damn mind in another fucking millennium. She could spend all day tearing his ass a new one

But she had work to do and ain't nobody had time for that.

"Goodbye Randal. Don't call my phone again. Last warning." She hung up on him.

Randal's eyes flashed with ire as he slammed his phone down, pushing the blonde bitch off his dick.

"What the fuck-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her as he slammed her down on the bed, pushing her down on it as he lubed his dick up, shoving it inside her asshole as she cried into the pillows, fucking her brutally, not caring that he was hurting her and that she was begging for him to stop.

He knew he was a miserable asshole and he didn't give a fuck. As far as he was concerned, he owned everyone. He knew he fucked up with Nellie but now she was making it harder for him to forgive her. Well, he believed he didn't do anything wrong.

His wife was getting on his fucking nerves and couldn't stand the bitch. He knew they were in this marriage for their own selfish reasons. She wanted to be taken care of while he would spoil her, give her the lavish lifestyle, but of course keep his strings of numerous affairs from her.

Nobody was getting hurt and its not like she was suspicious. If she even thought to question him, he would make sure she would regret it.

So with Nellie only making his anger rise to the surface each minute, the harder he fucked the 21 year old blonde. She was just one of the random hook ups that he met at a bar and honestly, he didn't care about using protection.

After he emptied himself, he wiped his dick off with tissue and tossed her her stuff.

"You can get dressed and get out." He brushed her off.

"But I thought you said I could-"

"I said get the fuck out." He said casually, turning on the TV.

"You fucking piece of shit!" She screamed at him.

Of course as soon as she turned around, he slammed her headfirst into the wall, as blood was trickling down the side of her face and then he slapped her so hard, she saw stars, and it wasn't Taraji P Henson and Terrance Howard.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again. Do you understand, you fucking whore?" He hissed at her as she had tears streaming down her eyes, nodding yes.

As a punishment, he made her suck his dick again, telling her to stop crying and to toughen up. He chuckled as he knew how easy it was to push her to doing what he said.

He use to manipulate Nellie that way.

He would make her see things his way. He would use her weakness. He'll make sure that bitch is crawling back at his feet, where she belongs.

At the same time though, Nellie felt like her head was about to explode with what Randal was putting her through. He was so pressed with trying to worm his way back into her life.

She couldn't lie to herself. She still had feelings for Randy, but she would never tell him that. She wouldn't let him make her feel vulnerable over and over again like before. it would give him power.

She heard a knock on the office door.

"I'm not available right now. Just go away" She tried not to sound upset.

Of course, the door slowly opened and there stood Finn Balor. She softened up towards him immediately.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

"No, by all means. Be upset and throw things at me." He chuckled lightly. "I probably deserved it."

"No way. You haven't been a asshole to me." She leaned back in her chair, running her hand through her curls. "Its just been a bit of a situation where it was upsetting, it's not you."

Finn saw the flowers in the trash. "Ah. Say no more love." He sat down with her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know. It would just make you see me as stupid or just downright a hot mess. To which, I'm all the above. I'm surprised I'm able to keep it all together."

"Trust me sweetheart, we have all had our ups and downs in relationships. I can count the number of times that I've failed in a relationship and wonder if there are any good more women out there."

Nellie smiled, just her cheeks warming up to the sound of his sexy accent. "Well, I'm sure you have no problem in that department anyway. I mean, forgive me but you are an Adonis."

He chuckled some more. "I would like to think of myself as "out there" as some would say." He explained with his hands using air quotation marks.

"Well, if anything, I'm more outer space galaxy." She teased.

"But seriously Nellie. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are in fact the smartest woman there is and you are very determined. Whoever made you upset, just leave them behind and create new memories. At the end of the day, your happiness is what counts the most."

"Word." She nodded. "But the kind of happiness I could go for right now, is to soak in my foot spa." She rubbed her ankle with it being sore wearing heels all loved her floral wedges but they could be brutal to her every so often.

"I do have the magic touch, if I may." He sat down across from her as he took her wedge heel off, placing her foot in his lap as he started to massage her feet. She suddenly felt like warm butter melting as his hands felt so good on her, relaxing the tension.

"We really need to keep this professional..." She groaned softly.

"It's just an innocent foot massage.." He smirked. "Not like I'm kissing your toes, although I must say you do have very pretty feet, especially with that shade of pink on your toes."

Nellie blushed at how he was treating her with the attention. Her brain warned her to be careful but at this very moment, she couldn't find anything wrong with what they were doing.

"You have quite the touch." She whispered as felt his hands moving up higher on her legs.

"Well, my hands love to explore. Especially on someone like you.." He moved closer to her as she sat on her desk. Finn stood up as she reached up to touch his cheek, their lips moving closer towards each other, as she could feel chills running down her spine.

She wanted him and he wanted her. Their eyes showed that.

"Are you sure about this..." She whispered as she rubbed his bottom lip seductively.

"What do you think.." He whispered as he kissed the side of her neck slowly as she groaned, feeling as though her heart rate just went up.

But of course, moment was interrupted by Finn's ringing of the cell phone.

"Shit." He cursed as they pulled away from each other. Nellie quickly slide her shoe back on, putting on her pink sweater.

"I'm sorry love, I have to take this." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"It's fine. I need to go back to work anyway and you do too." She nodded as he agreed, leaving her office, with the sexual tension between them still wavering around.

Maybe it was a good thing nothing had started between them. She was already complicated within her feelings and getting mixed up with her boss was not the smartest move to go.

"Maybe I should just become a nun." She muttered as she opened her laptop, going back to work before she found herself in trouble with herself and her raging hormones.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Frankie was helping her daughters with her homework one evening. The typical math homework for the two girls and then they would pick a board game of their choosing before heading to bed tonight. She knew John would be upstairs with his work as usual. Even though he was a bit disgruntled right now with how his job has been making him work overtime constantly, she would still make him feel appreciated tonight once the girls were asleep.

Of course, her mind had suddenly diverted back to Roman Reigns. The dangerous ex con who had almost seduced her in his office. The way his thumb touched her lips and described how much he wanted to fuck her.

In her head, she was angry and he deserved that slap across his face. But then it was though he was starting to bring some life back into her body from his coarse words.

"Mommy? Mommy?" She heard Nala call her as the little girl was waving her hand in her face. "Hello?"

Frankie snapped out of it as she smiled. "Yes baby?"

"Me and Eris were asking if you wanted to play Candyland or Uno?" She smiled asking about the game choices.

"Oh um, we can play Candyland sweetie." She smiled as she tried to get comfortable on the carpeted floor with them as Nala pulled out the game.

"I wish Candyland was real. I would eat everything!" Eris said excitedly.

"I know you would, but we already know how sugar is for you two minions." She said teasingly but knowing she was being serious too.

"Ugh, no fun mama." Eris pouted as Frankie kissed the top of her head.

After a few rounds of Candyland, with Nala winning and then a few wins from Eris, they brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Frankie was surprised to see John still up, even though it was almost 1 in the morning. She was wearing a purple teddy as she slipped into bed.

"Hey sweetheart, can we talk?" He looked at her as he rubbed her back slowly.

"Yeah. what is it?" She sighed, not wanting to get into another argument tonight.

"I know things have been a little stressful, with me trying to provide and working these crazy hours. But I promise you, in the few weeks of our anniversary, I'll make things special and right between us." He kissed her hand.

She smiled, loving to hear that from her husband. She smiled, thanking God that her husband would do something romantic for her on their anniversary in the few weeks to come up.

"It feels great to hear you say that, love." She smiled as she kissed him. "I know things haven't been easy for us, but I can't wait until we have that special night together again."

"Of course. Anything for you." He kissed her again as they both turned out the lights, going into a slumber as he held her. She smiled, seeing as how she was getting her husband back.

Hopefully, thoughts of Roman would go away after that incident at the auto shop.

* * *

The man in front of Roman was beaten and bloodied up. Jimmy and Jey Uso were holding him up as Roman went up to him, once again striking him with the barrel of his gun.

"I swear to God, I didn't steal it! You gotta believe me!" He looked at the men surrounding him.

"About 24 million of my product was stolen and you were the only one. Not only that, you had me and my crew fucking locked up for the bank heist, to which was suppose to be fool proof. So who else could have done it, James?" He growled at him.

"It would have worked if he hadn't snitched on the fucking cops.." Baron Corbin growled, ready to end his life already. Baron Corbin was a damn rabid dog, ready to tear anyone apart.

"I..I don't know!" James Ellsworth knew he was going to die. He knew he should have never helped those other men steal what belonged to the Big Dog. Roman Reigns may have stayed in the shadows but if you crossed him, be prepared to live your last life on earth.

"You know, I could get over a lot of things. but betrayal is not one of them." Roman said calmly, knowing he had tormenting plans for the lying snitch and backstabber. "So now, you have to pay the price. Of course, I wouldn't lay a hand on you."

Just as James thought he was in the clear, he felt a sharp blade stab him in his back as he fell to the ground, with Baron holding the knife. James was coughing up blood, begging for his pathetic life but Dean ended him, shooting him in his chest a couple times.

"Dispose this piece of shit." Roman said, no emotion flickering his handsome cold face.

"Got it, Uce." Jimmy chuckled. "Snitches always learn the hard way."

"Amen to that." Dean chuckled coldly. "Thought we could trust him."

"Yeah." Roman dismissed him. "He only had one job to do and couldn't even do that. Fucking rookie."

Jimmy and Jey knew how to dispose the body while the rest of them got rid of their weapons needed. Jimmy and Jey would make sure the product was back to them and sold into the community the way they see fit, and to make sure it was untraceable so the cops wouldn't be hot tailing their ass again like last time.

"Wanna hit the strip club?" Baron said, crossing his arms.

"Can't. Got a booty call." Dean smirked proudly.

"Sasha wants to go on a damn date. This simple stupid bitch doesn't get it. Summer Rae is on some stupid shit too." He growled, annoyed. Apparently the hoes in his life didn't get the fact he didn't do love, relationships of any kind. It was a quick fuck and then he was done with you.

Besides, he already had enough on his mind as it is.

They all left the abandoned building as Roman got into his Tahoe as he left to go visit somewhere where everything was clear from his mind.

He had went up to the graveyard sighting as he parked his car. He got out as he slipped on his shades, heading up the hill. He walked until he finally reached the spot.

He bent down, lightly touching the headstone.

 **Rosey "Anoa'i Reigns**

His brother laying six feet under all the dirt and in his coffin. The family hated Reigns that much, they didn't even let him know about the funeral, before he was locked up of course.

He swallowed hard as he laid a rose on his grave.

He knew he didn't murder his brother. He didn't do this. And he would find out who set him up and then he would make sure they would be sent back to hell.

"I promise.." He said quietly, looking at the headstone. "I'll find out who did this to you."

"What are you doing here?" He heard his mother's voice as he got up to look at her. His father was there was well with her.

"I'm here to visit my brother." He said quietly. "I loved him.."

"Don't you dare even say that!" She hissed. "You have no right saying you loved him when you murdered him in cold blood. The evidence said so!"

"I didn't kill him.." He replied, trying not to get angry at the umpteenth accusation.

"You are a fucking liar! You should have been dead and buried in that ground, not him! He was a success and you are nothing more than a failure. You should have been dead in prison." She glared at him, no longer seeing her son, but yet a monster.

"Rosey and I have always been close. I was set up." He gritted his teeth.

Of course his mother slapped him across the face as his face was red, looking at her as she had so much hate. His father stood there and did nothing as usual.

"Wish you would have died in the womb instead." She said with disgust.

Roman felt so much anger inside of him he just wanted to destroy everything in his path. Instead, he walked off and away from the graveyard. His blood family hated him so he knew that wouldn't change. But he knew he didn't do this.

He didn't know how but he would find a way to fix this and make it right again.


	7. Trials and Temptation

**Chapter 7: Trials and Temptation**

"Sweetheart, you really need to relax." Cesaro tried to comfort his bride to be as they finally made it to the luxurious hotel suite. They had made it down to the Bahamas and ready to enjoy their honeymoon.

It seemed to Cesaro that CJ looked a little off. She was staring into space the whole plane ride and it concerned him.

CJ looked at him and smiled as she went over to kiss him, his arms wrapped around her curvy waist. She knew she should stop thinking about AJ. He was a thing of the past. Yes, they had shared a love affair a long time ago but that flame died years ago. It was time to move on. The feelings were gone. There was nothing neither one of them could do anyway.

What else was there to say?

Of course, as much as she wanted to say this out loud to herself over and over again like a mantra and make herself believe it, she knew deep down she fucked up horribly.

She broke this man's heart. There was no turning back from that. Of course, if he even found out the real reason why she left him, he would hate her forever. He would never forgive her, maybe even be disgusted with her.

It wouldn't just be her life ruined, it would be his life ruined as well and she cared about that man so much that she couldn't tell him.

She would rather die first.

 _"Stop it, already. Enough with this soft heart bullshit.."_ She chastised herself. " _You are doing what is best so let that be that. You are with your husband now, the man who you just professed your love to in front of everyone."_

She smiled as Cesaro kissed her forehead and then her soft pouty lips. "I love you, CJ."

She swallowed hard. "I love you too, Cesaro."

"Now why don't we get unpacked and have some real fun..." He winked at her as her picked her up in his arms, spinning her around as they fell back on the bed, continuing their sweet moment of exchanging kisses.

Her thoughts of AJ went away momentarily as Cesaro seductively peeled her baby blue romp dress down past her feet, wanting to kiss and taste on her skin.

"Let it go..." She told herself. "AJ has moved on. You have to move on...you have too..."

She just prayed that her secret wouldn't backfire on her in the end.

 **...**

His brain was telling him not too. His heart told him not too.

But his dick however, had a mind of its own.

He felt like shit right now, even though last night, he felt like this was what he needed.

AJ Styles was laying next in bed with the woman he met at the bar that previous night at the wedding. He didn't love her. Didn't have any feelings for her and she was decent. A nine and a half if you wanted to describe her. But he was still buzzed on the alcohol he had and he wanted something to fill the void.

So he sat up, yawning as he saw the woman still sleeping. He checked the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was going on almost 10 in the morning.

He couldn't focus on her last night. She was great in bed and all, but she wasn't CJ.

God, it killed him that CJ married another man. He wanted to speak out, to stop the wedding and to fight for her.

But at the same time, he saw how happy she was and knew once and for all, she just forgot about him and said I love you to another man.

It hurt his pride. It hurt everything in him as a man. But of course, he still loved her. Hell, no matter what he would always loved her. They shared a history. She had changed him for the better. She was his future.

But as of now, she was not here. He was next to some random woman, with three beer bottles on the nightstand.

"Good morning.." He heard her voice, as he turned his head seeing the blonde woman.

He now remembered her name. It was Chloe.

"Hey good morning Chloe." He gave her a weak smile. "I umm...sorry I don't mean to be.."

"Trust me." She held her hand up as she got up to look for her clothes. "I already get the memo before you even decide to say it. I know how it is, trust me."

"I'm sorry..." He felt kind of like an ass that he already knew he was kicking her out. "It's not like I was trying to be rude and all. I just have a lot going on and with work.."

"Sweetheart it's ok.." She smiled at him as she walked up to him, stroking his cheek. "All I was trying to do is comfort you is all. I could tell before we left the bar last night, that you still cared about that woman who was the bride. Was she a past lover of yours."

"Everything and more.." He confessed, hanging his head. "I can't seem to get rid of her mentally, no matter how hard I try."

"That's what love will do to you, sweetheart. But I'll leave you alone with your thoughts. I know where the exit is." She smiled, being sincere and understanding to his situation.

After they both finished getting dressed, she went up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek as she smiled sadly. "I hope you find what you are looking for.."

She grabbed her purse and keys, slipping her heels back on as she went out the door. As soon as the door closed, AJ was left alone with his thoughts once more.

He sat down on the bed, looking at his tattoo and smiled the first time he and CJ had gotten their tattoos together.

He saw a phone call from his business partner and best friend, Karl Anderson. He was sure it was about business or if AJ had hooked up with any of the broads last night.

"Hey man, what's up?" He was fixing the bed, cleaning up.

"Nothing much to say about me, but how did your night go?" He asked in the office, while his secretary was working on her laptop.

"Well, I thought more with my head down there than the one that's in my head." He chuckled bitterly. "I feel like shit, honestly."

"Why, what for?"

"It just felt like I was giving up on CJ by hooking up with some random chick." He walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. "You know that's not me, man."

"Look, you need to stop acting like this lovesick puppy and just do what's best; Which is give up on her." Karl rolled his eyes, stating the obvious.

"It's not that easy, you idiot. And I didn't ask for commentary." He stripped out of his boxers.

"Just stating the truth." He shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't even say a word as he just hung up the phone, ending the conversation. He knew Karl meant well but he didn't know shit about falling for someone, let alone even being in love. It was just a pointless conversation and he already had enough on his agenda to even be dealing with it.

As much as his heart was hurting for CJ, he knew it was for the best. He had to turn his attention onto something else, starting with his business.

He would have to confront CJ and get the truth for another time. But as of now, it was time to get down to business for his company.

No time to be moping around anymore for the Georgia native.

* * *

"Look at all these photos CJ is sending us." Nellie giggled. "Can you believe that she went surfing?"

"Cesaro must have talked her into it." Frankie smiled as she was sipping her mango smoothie. "We know our girl never goes anywhere near water that's about 10 feet and below I presume. She doesn't want no shark chomping down on her."

"I think the shark would be too scared to be around CJ, given how crazy she can be." Nellie teased.

It was Saturday and they both had the day off today as they went out for a walk in the park, with Nala and Eris with them. They were playing on the playground and the two women sat on the bench, wanting to enjoy and relax the rest of the day.

"Has CJ even decided what she wants to do on her birthday?" Nellie asked, eating her Ritz crackers, watching the girls play.

"Honestly, she said she wanted to hit the club but me and John have plans in two weeks on Friday. It's our anniversary and I keep saying to myself, it's about time that he got some sense knocked into him and actually realized that he has one wife and not two. I mean, sometimes I feel like he forgets he is married to me and married to his job. I love how passionate he is about his career but.." Frankie sighed as she set down her drink, crossing her legs.

"You don't even have to explain it. Yes, John may be a hard worker but he has been neglecting you a lot as of lately. Don't think I haven't been paying attention because you know I do, sweetie." Nellie replied.

"It's just..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just feel lonely sometimes you know and I just want him to notice that even though I've gotten older, even though the pregnancy took a toll on my body, I still try to work out and be sexy for him. But its like I'm just a looking glass and he can see right through me. If I was to make a damn sign that said pay attention to me, he would still brush me off. I mean, I know I sound needy but damn I'm his wife don't I get just a little bit of attention?"

It was then that Frankie's eyes had gotten watery as Nellie hugged her, wiping the tears away.

"I know honey and you just have to talk to him. Make him realize that if he doesn't step up and be a man, someone else will."

"But I could never think about stepping out on John..I mean I.." Frankie closed her eyes as she had suddenly visualized Roman. That time when she was in his office on that hot day and he had her pinned up against the wall.

God, she thought she was face to face with the devil and her skin felt like it was burning her alive. That man, even as an ex con, he was powerful. He was dripping with not only the attitude, but the personality and everything about him showed how powerful he was, and how he was a man that liked to dominate and go after what he wanted.

Which of course, scared her shitless to that end.

"I have nothing to worry about. He's just taunting me is all. He has his other female groupies and other girls he's probably hooking up with on the side." Frankie thought, suddenly feeling bitter at the fact he saw the girl with the purple hair walk out. She had no right to be jealous and she wasn't sure why, seeing as how she wasn't even with the man in the first place.

She just felt lonely was all. It was just loneliness.

Nellie hugged her friend as Frankie shook her head. "But all of that is going to change in two weeks, especially with our anniversary. Like I said, I know he's going to have plans for us."

"I know this much, he better get his head out his ass or my foot is going to be in it." Nellie warned as she was getting upset at seeing at how John was treating her best friend.

"You don't have to worry about that Nellie. It's not entirely his fault. He's been pretty much sucked into work and he can't help that sometimes. That's the life of being married to someone who is all about the law enforcement." She teased as she finished the rest of her smoothie before dumping it into the trash bin.

"Well, speaking of law enforcement, let's go over to the bad side. I noticed that when I picked you up from the auto shop, that lovely Roman Reigns was looking at you as though he wanted to devour you in whole." Nellie wiggled her eyebrows as Frankie rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Oh please, it's not like that. The only reason why I was even in contact with Roman is because he's helping with my car and his niece is also in my class. We had a parent teacher conference and it was just small talk."

"Soo you didn't pay attention to the way he was eyeing up up and down when I came and got you." Nellie smirked as Frankie looked at her weirdly.

"Give me a break. As old as I am and stretched out, no man would ever look my way."

"I should slap the hell out of you right now." Nellie looked at her dead serious.

"But to answer your question, no I did not." She retorted. "And besides, I'm fully committed to John and our kids. But let's change the topic at hand. Has Randy been bothering you lately?"

Nellie sighed as she felt her headache coming in. Frankie was hoping Nellie was telling the truth and being done with Randy's side chick for good. "Yeah he is. It hurts to say that there are times when I still think about him and that I still miss him. But I already feel like shit for even going after a married man in the first place. Side chicks never win, it doesn't matter what anyone says. I'm done trying to be number two to someone. And a part of me still has some love for him, but its not worth dealing with it. I'm not going to make that same stupid mistake again, no matter how many flowers and apologies he's been giving me."

"He's been stalking you?" Frankie raised a eyebrow in concern.

"Hell no. I haven't heard from him in awhile and I hope it stays that way for my sake."

"Well, with Mr. Finn Balor, that won't be a problem at all." Frankie smirked at her. "Let's be honest, he is quite the honey."

"Indeed. And he's my next door neighbor. Imagine your boss being next door to you, wanting a cup of sugar." She chuckled.

"Well, I think he may want some of your personal sugar." Frankie teased, which had Nellie laughing even harder, damn near choking on her water.

"Ok M'am let's keep it PG, thank you very much." Nellie dismissed the subject at hand.

It was then the twin girls came back as the ladies scooped them up, knowing that they were tired. Since John wouldn't be back until midnight from his shift, they all decided to go out to dinner.

...

Nellie was heading up to her walkway, ready to unlock her door, get caught up with the new episode of Empire and call it a night since she had to work the very next day.

"Work is such a damn drag." She groaned as she unlocked the door, tossing her keys on the kitchen counter, trying to figure out what to eat for the night.

"Frozen pizza or the typical Rocky Road ice cream?" She was trying to decide for the evening

She looked out the window though, seeing her neighbor Finn outside in his backyard near his pool as he was doing some artwork. Whatever he was drawing, he was very focused and in depth with it.

She couldn't help but to watch him, especially since he was doing his artwork barefoot, in a pair of jeans and shirtless. He even had paint on his chest but he was definitely being creative with whatever he was doing.

She grabbed her tub of ice cream and a spoon from the drawer as she watched him go to work.

"God, this man is just breath taking. It may be wrong and even strange to watch him but I can't help it.." She giggled to herself, feeding herself another spoonful of ice cream.

She then closed her eyes, suddenly imagining herself what it would be like if he had his hands all over her, just touching her and kissing on her skin. She thought about the way his tongue would feel, what he would be like sexually. Would he be rough and hard or soft and gentle?

Or maybe even a mixture of both. Oh the possibilities!

It was then she heard a knocking on the door as she set down her tub of ice cream, racing over to the front door.

She was in for a surprise, seeing that it was Randy Orton himself.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves now and at this point, this is harassment. This shit is not cute." She crossed her arms.

"Just listen to me alright?" He sighed, holding up a bouquet of flowers. They were pink roses, her favorite. He knew the little things about her that she loved.

Even though Nellie would have fallen right back into the trap and even accepting his poor ass apology, because he has done this before, she was not going to be toyed with anymore.

Bottom line, she was done being a side chick to a selfish bastard.

"Look, Randy I-"

""I'm really sorry about all the things I said to you that night and the other times. I get hot headed and I was a complete jackass. I do care about you Nellie and I don't wanna lose you. Please let me make it right.." He pleaded with her.

It was weird to see Randy Orton pleading. Could he really be trying to make things right with her?

Her heart almost melted. She wished that she didn't love this man but she did. Her conscious just wanted to smack her silly for having these damn feelings that wouldn't go away.

"I'll think about it..I just need time and that time does not involve you smothering me and trying to make demands from me. And you really need to work things out with your wife."

"I told you its not the same way with how I feel with you. Me and my wife are so distant and she doesn't make me feel things the way you do." He tried to reason with her.

"Just give me another chance, will you?" He continued. "I'll be willing to do whatever it takes to have you back in my arms again, just like before."

Nellie felt like ripping her hair out and was slowly getting frustrated. She was trying to better herself and get rid of this sick addiction to this , he had a way of tugging on her heart strings.

But she knew she had to be careful. Randy was known for his broken promises and she wanted to see if he was actually being true to his word. She would forgive him, and maybe they could be friends but she refused to be just another side.

"Like I said, I'll think about it Randal. Now go home and leave me alone. I will give you a call." She said in a stern manner, not budging.

"Nellie-"

"She said to leave her alone. I think you should do just that.." She saw Finn Balor come over as Randal turned his attention to the man with the accent.

"And how is this any of your business?" Randal glared at him, his eyes dark with danger. If he wanted too, he could have this man killed.

"It's not." He agreed. "However, it seems to me you are harassing this young lady and she made it very clear that she doesn't want to be bothered with you right now. So why don't you turn around, get back in your car and go home before I'll make sure that it will be the last time you see the light of day." He warned him, not backing down.

Nellie could feel the tension between the two and wanted to step in before things got out of hand, but she didn't know how. Eventually Randy took te hint and walked back to his car, with the two men never breaking their eye contact until Randy drove out of the driveway.

Nellie blew out a sigh as she leaned her head against the door. Finn turned his attention and concern over to her.

"You didn't need to assist me. The last thing you need is any kind of drama, especially with being in a new neighborhood." She was truly annoyed with Randy showing up unannounced but at the same time, was grateful that Finn had stepped in.

"I know you can handle yourself. It just seemed like he was bothering you and I could tell you wanted him to leave." Finn noticed as she smiled, giving him a hug.

"Thank you for the rescue though." She smiled.

"Well, I did kind of notice you watching me through the window so I'd figure I'd stop by and say hi." He winked as Nellie's cheeks were red with embarrassment. She felt like such a peeping tom. What a cliche' to spy on your own boss.

"F-Finn, I can explain..." She stammered but Finn shushed her softly as he kissed her hand, leaning over to her ear.

"No need too. I quite enjoyed it. Although I'm not quite ready to reveal all my secrets to you just yet." He whispered softly that made Nellie have goosebumps down her spine and trembling slightly.

"But I.." She swallowed but Finn grinned, just running his hand up and down her back.

"I enjoy the game we are playing. I know we shouldn't even be doing what we are doing right now, but I must say, there will be a time when some things you can't deny anymore. But we shall see very soon. The choice is all up to you, darling."

And just like that, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he walked back over to his front step, heading back inside.

"What in all of holy fuck just happened there?" Nellie asked herself out loud, to no one in particular. "It's all up to me? What does that even mean?"

She ran back inside her house and closed the door. She needed a cold shower and then some as long as this man was around her.

At the same time, Finn felt the biggest erection in his jeans right now. God, how much he wanted to touch Nellie and to forget the mission, and have her right then and there. He saw Randy Orton and how he was trying to sweet talk her.

He's put two and two together and could figure that they use to be involved. Randy was known to have several different girls while married.

However, he could see Nellie was not interested in him anymore and he smiled at the thought of that, knowing that this would be easy to bring down Randy Orton for everything he has done.

But Nellie kept distracting him. That woman was the devil and the fucking angel all wrapped up into one.

He felt like shit. A complete asshole.

He was on a serious mission. That mission was revenge on that piece of shit and that bitch of a wife of his.

He pulled out a photo of his that he kept hidden for awhile. He closed his eyes as his mind drifted off to the memories.

 _"...I'm sorry Mr. Balor. Your wife is in a coma right now." The doctor explained._

 _"Can you save her and my baby...please she's all that I have right now.." He begged her, trying to forget the image of his wife when he came home that evening. She was on the ground, nine months pregnant was blood was pooled at the side of her head. Their place was trashed and she had been pushed down the steps._

 _"That's not the answer I was looking for. Can you save her..." He gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more then to find Randy and his gang himself and have him killed for what they have done, destroying what was a part of his whole life, his existence._

 _If he didn't have that, what else did he have?_

 _'We will do all we can." The doctor tried his best to comfort the stress he was in. "But at the moment, there may be a chance that your wife may not make it. We will keep her on life support. All we can do is have hope and faith that she will come out of this."_

 _He could already see in the doctors eyes that they wouldn't be able to save their unborn baby. But his wife, Isabella was his world. He couldn't lose her._

 _She was in the worst and critical condition. It had been over three months and she still wasn't woken up out of her coma._

 _But Finn was at her side everyday, wanting to be there for her, while at the same time, the hatred for Randy Orton grew and grew until Finn's heart turned black and his dangerous mind started to create and form a dangerous plan._

He had followed Randy Orton as he found out through connections as to where he was relocating, him and his wife. Everyone thought his wife was sweet and loving but she was just as worst and knew they both were behind his wife's life on the line.

So he was able to not only able to get a place and a job and pull this disguise off, he was forming the long needing revenge for the love of his life.

He had thought of his wife everyday ever since the accident. Nellie was not part of the plan but he knew using her would help him get revenge on Randy Orton and his entire family.

However, the attraction he had for Nellie was unexpected. He knew it was wrong to even flirt with Nellie while still married to his wife, but she has been in her coma for over three months. He had missed and even still loved her.

All he had on his mind was Nellie ever since they ran across each other at the job and now they were neighbors. He hated this feeling. He hated being torn between his wife who needed him more than anything and to a woman who he barely knew, that made him feel a certain way that he has never felt before. He never thought having feelings for some woman he rarely knew to happen so fast. He didn't even think it was possible, if he had to be realistic about it.

"Maybe it's best to stay away from Nellie and to stop playing games with her. Be devoted to your wife and your wife alone." He sighed as he tore the sheets off, wanting to get rid of these thoughts and not think about his wife or Nellie right now.

Of course, he had a very hard time telling his dumb ass that.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Yes, it feels good to be back.."CJ smiled, having a glow on her like it wasn't nothing.

"I believe it sweetheart." Seth smiled as he was on his way to work too, loving to hear her voice. "We really need to have lunch together and catch up."

"Don't worry we will. Just let me enjoy being a newlywed, will you?" She giggled.

"Well, I'll leave you be for now but just know I'm probably gonna be bugging you about that lunch very soon, say around tomorrow?" He pleaded a bit.

"I can already see the puppy eyes through the phone and I'll say yes." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Excellent. I'll be paying. Wanna go to Marios?"

"Sound's good to me. I'll text you later." She ended the call, slipping the phone back into her cheetah purse.

Her honeymoon with Cesaro was amazing. As much as she enjoyed the Bahamas, she had missed hanging out with her girls and couldn't wait to have lunch with them at 1:00 later on this afternoon.

She had strutted to her office, ready to meet with her new client that everyone was talking about, just so they could start on the project until Lana had stopped her.

"Oh good, you are here." Lana smirked proudly. "The client is here to meet with you."

"Good. I plan to get him to join our company. I have the skills you know." CJ grinned confidently.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lana said with some slight sarcasm, to which CJ brushed off.

As they walked into the office, CJ's heart dropped completely.

AJ Styles? What the fuck was he doing here?

AJ looked at her and smiled, but what made CJ's eyes narrow even more was that Karl Anderson was there.

"Why is he here too?" She growled, balling up her fists. Couldn't God give her a break just once?

"CJ as well as everyone here today. I would like for you to welcome our new clients, Karl Anderson and AJ Styles. He is going to be a very big asset to our company and perfect for our upcoming project." Lana smiled proudly as everyone in the room clapped that he was part of the team.

"And this is now a god damn nightmare." CJ felt like wanting to scream through the rooftop.


	8. Thanks For The Painful Memories

**Chapter 8: Thanks For The Painful Memories**

CJ thought if maybe she pinched herself, she could wake up from this dream; She could just wake up, still be in the Bahamas with her newly wedded husband, enjoying the tropical white sand, swimming in the blue cool ocean, and enjoying her peach margarita and enjoying some seafood, laughing and filled with joy.

But instead, she just wanted to crawl under a damn rock and just never to be seen ever again.

Her former lover AJ Styles was not only going to be working with the company, but his dumb ass friend, Karl Anderson would be there. Even though no one else could see it, the tension was thick between her and AJ.

But she was mostly boring holes into Karl's head. It seemed that the feeling was mutual as he was returning her glare just as much.

No one knew this, but her and Karl hated each other so much. She had hated this man so much that she wished death on him. And she wasn't even the kind of person to wish that on anybody.

But he was the reason that she was living in fear. He was the reason that she had so much rage inside of her and that if looks could kill, she would make sure his ass would be 6 feet under.

It was though everyone talking was just mumbling background noise as she just stood there like a zombie, but still applauding the newest members to the company, as AJ and Karl shook everyones's hands and gave them a professional hug.

CJ quickly ran out as she made it back to her office as she locked the door, reminding herself to count to ten as she felt herself quickly coming back down to earth. God knows she wished she could just tell AJ and her girlfriends. To just come out and say it. To let whatever happen, just happen.

But it was as though whenever she would say those words, whenever she wanted to just come out and confess to AJ her painful secret, it was as though her tongue had swelled up and she just couldn't form the words to say it. She just couldn't hurt him. She couldn't do it.

She pulled out her cellphone, dialing up Seth's number. Only Seth Rollins knew her secret and she trusted that man with her entire existance.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Meet me at Dario's Bar at 12 o clock. It's important." She said in an urgent manner, not even giving him a chance to ask why before she hung up.

She knew she had to talk to him about this. If anybody could calm her down about this situation, it was Seth Rollins, her best friend in the whole world.

 **...**

"Well here we are, brother. The first step towards the success we have driven for. Not that it's ever been an issue anyway." Karl smirked as him and AJ made their way into their corporate offices.

AJ smiled, agreeing with him. "It's a sight to see. The view of course. I mean, think about how far we'd come. We were pretty much down and bum poor and now, we are able to do almost anything we want."

"I couldn't agree with you more, man." Karl smiled as he was about to pull out a cigarette to which he ignored the look of annoyance on AJ's face.

"What?" Karl rolled his eyes. "It's only one smoke. Lighten up."

"Whatever." AJ sat down at his desk, seeing as how the corporate office was bigger than the usual office he had. He was planning on building his company higher than before with bigger profits and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson were a big help to it all.

He closed his eyes for a moment, only to remember the look on CJ's face. She was shocked and confused but could see it was all mixed emotions at seeing him again. As much as he tried to bury it in the back of his mind, he couldn't get rid of CJ's face and those beautiful gorgeous eyes of hers. She looked better coming from her honeymoon but now she had the look of disdain for him. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

And even though he had to respect the fact that she was now a married woman, he also knew there was more to the story. From what Cesaro told him the last time they had lunch together, they were only together for at least 4 months. It seemed like they were moving too fast with the marriage anyway but from what Cesaro told her, it seemed this was all her idea.

It was as though she was desperately trying to hide something. The question was, why in the hell was she working so hard to avoid him and to act as though he meant nothing to her?

"Don't tell me you are thinking about her again..it's bad enough she works here too." Karl scoffed, knowing his close brother was thinking about CJ. He wished AJ would just stop thinking about her and move on already. There were plenty of beautiful women here in the city and it was time for him to get the fuck over some gold digging leech who was nothing more than just trash.

"No I'm not." AJ lied. "Just deciding on what new projects to work on for this week. We have to get started as soon as possible, especially if we want to dominate this company.

"Oh I have that under control." Karl smirked. "You know as well as I do we keep everything in order just as long as we will be able to grasp in more clients of our own, and meaning more money to us and our profits."

"Well its a little more than just money, dude." AJ added.

Karl just shrugged as he saw there was a phone call on his cell. "Be right back. Gotta take this." He stepped out as he answered the phone.

"I told you not to call me around this time." Karl gritted his teeth, trying not to be upset.

"Yeah well I only called to let you know, your plan didn't work. So I still want my 500." Chloe hissed at him.

"You clearly didn't try hard enough to keep him occupied." Karl argued. "I paid you to make sure that AJ would stay away from CJ. I am not going to lose everything because of that bitch."

"What else do you want me to do? We already slept together and he wasn't even interested. He even said her name when he was inside of me." She scoffed, smoking on a cigarette.

"Look, I'm the one that's paying you. I suggest you brainstorm something in that head of yours and figure it out. Until then, don't call me anymore with this bullshit. I don't need for AJ to find out." He hung up quickly as he saw AJ coming out the office.

"Must have been something serious." AJ chuckled. "You pissed off one of your exes again?"

"Just business man. Stupid shit is all." He lied right through his teeth

In his mind, that fucking whore Chloe had better come up with new tricks to distract AJ and to keep him from CJ. Or else he would have to deal with her personally himself, especially if she didn't keep her mouth shut as promised.

* * *

"You haven't touched your pasta in 15 minutes. And I know how much you love your chili spaghetti." Seth pointed out as CJ kept pplaying with her food, sipping more of her martini.

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Seth. It's just that ever since Karl is back now and on top of that, my ex lover is back and now both of them are working in the same fucking company, I can barely hold myself together right now."

"Look, you know that Karl isn't going to do shit. If he did, he would have told AJ a long time ago.." Seth sipped his beer. "And he would have also told Cesaro too."

"But Karl is all about bros before hoes, and he hated when me and AJ were together. I've always fucking hated him and I knew he didn't approve of me..but I didn't think he'd go as far as.." She closed her eyes, her mind reeling into the flashback.

 _Her eyes were closed as he forced penetration inside of her, covering her mouth as he threatened for her to take it, as he kept calling her every degrading and disgusting name he thought of as he fucked her._

 _She just wanted him to finish. To just get it over with so she could run home and cry herself to sleep._

 _To make matters worse though, Karl had even recorded the whole rape. She remembered when she was at school one day, as he had followed her and forced her down to the school basement. She knew he was physically stronger than her but she would be damned if she showed any fear to this pathetic piece of shit._

 _"I could really fucking kill you right now.." She said in a gravelly voice, wishing she had her switchblade with her. "After what you did to me, how do you know I won't tell AJ about this shit, or the police?"  
_

 _Karl's smile never wavered. "Because I know you won't. I know AJ would believe me over you anyway. I've been his friend, his brother since childhood. You are just some slut he wanted to hook up with but he's oh so in love with you, which won't last anyway. So you know exactly what you have to do, if you don't want me to come near you again, because I can slit your throat after I'm done fucking you."_

 _"You fucking raped me, you piece of shit. It wasn't willing!" She reminded him as he snickered even more._

 _"Whatever you call it, it happened and AJ would be devestated if he found out that you were carrying my child as well, courtesy of what I had done anyway, to which you deserved for coming between me and AJ."_

 _"What do you want Karl?" She swallowed hard, just wanting to get further and further away from this man._

 _"You know exactly what you have to do. You are going to get a fucking abortion and then, you are going to disappear for good. Break AJ's heart."_

 _"That man loves me and I love him. You know he's not stupid, he will find out what's going on.." She argued._

 _"But do you really want him to go through that kind of pain of finding out that you slept around like a whore and got pregnant?" He said casually._

 _CJ just wanted to kill him. She wanted to just bash his head over and over on the floor until he lost oxyge. Of course, she feared that AJ would take Karl's side and not believe her of the rape. He would be crushed and he would hate her._

 _So of course, Karl won and she did exactly as she was told. She had no choice but to leave town the night of graduation and break up with AJ. It killed her but she knew it was all for the best._

 _She only told Seth as her girls never knew the truth. If they knew the truth, they would be on a serious hunt for Karl and blood would be shed. She couldn't let anyone that she loved get hurt because of her demons._

 _Seth of course, was there for her as she had the abortion and had avoided AJ at all costs. Ignoring his calls and texts and make up excuses to not see him and cause arguments on purpose, being a complete cold hearted bitch to him._

 _She remembed when Seth pulled the car over as she cried in his arms. Seth was so patient and understanding. She had to convince him not to kill KArl, even though he was angry and wanted to beat him dead. She didn't want to lose Seth if he went to prison._

 _So she begged him not to say anything. He reluctantly agreeded, even though to this day, he wanted to stomp a hole in Karl for the pain he had caused CJ. It was a painful memory that was forever burned into her brain..._

To this day, CJ has been trying very hard to forget the past. But memories have a way coming into your mind, especially ones that you can never step away from as they will always be a part of you.

She looked up to see Seth holding her hand, his brown eyes looking at her with sincerity and caring.

"It's going to be ok CJ. You know I'll do whatever I can to protect you, especially from that piece of shit.." Seth balled his fists, wanting to punch out Karl's lights.

"No, Seth. You have too much to lose and I don't want NIkki pissed off with me because you wound up behind bars." She sighed heavily. "I'm just going to suck it up and avoid Karl and AJ as much as I can."

"But how? AJ is practically in the same company as you and you two are going to have to eventually start working together on the community projects for the company."

"I don't know at the moment. But at this point, sooner or later I'm going to have to take drastic measures. Because if Karl even comes near me, I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to him.." She said in a warning tone, casually holding the butter knife in her hand as she set it back down on the table.

"Thank god, it's close to the weekend." Seth replied, drinking the rest of his beer.

"You said it." CJ chuckled as she smiled at Seth when he ordered her anoher drink as he was paying for it. This was one good distraction that she needed before having to deal with the one at her job.

* * *

Seth came home as he heard his girlfriend Nikki Bella in the shower. Even despite todays events going on, he had a great time spending it with CJ. He wished he could make her happy and take away the pain from her past. He loved and cared about CJ and they had a strong bond together ever since they were little. It grew stronger each day and Seth felt like the luckiest man to be around in her company.

"Hey there, sexy." Nikki Bella smiled as her naked body was still dripping with the water as she was drying her hair.

"Hello yourself." He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his back as he picked her up, kissing him.

"How has your day been, gorgeous.." She grinned as she stroked his chest.

"Better. Now that I'm with you." He picked her up in his arms as they continued to make out, finally making it to their bedroom as Seth peeled off his shirt, taking off the rest of his clothes as neither of them could stop themselves from fucking each others brains out.

Nikki moaned as she felt Seth enter her and started to fuck her hard and fast, the sweat covering both of them as they rolled around, with Nikki on top now as she started bouncing up and down on his dick, Seth's grunting turning him on further.

He had closed his eyes, his cock enjoying the moment and trying his best to shift his attention to Nikki, his girlfriend. Of course once again, all of this thoughts were fantasizing about one person and one person alone whenever him and Nikki were having sex.

It was no one other than CJ, his best friend.

Of course luckily, Nikki and Seth had both came as Seth started to take over, bending her over and fucking her from behind. Their movements were hard and fast as she let out a shattering scream, as they both reached the peak of their orgasms togethe. Still trembling, Nikki grabbed Seth, kissing him passionately.

"I love you.." She smiled, to which Seth's heart sank further.

"I love you too." He smiled, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

About 15 minutes later, she had fallen asleep as Seth went to go wash up in the shower.

He cursed himself for the fact that the feelings he had for CJ had resurfaced once again. CJ had always known that Seth loved her but she didn't know that he was _**in**_ love with her.

That was the only difference, a huge difference at that.

He couldn't help himself. It's not like he asked for these feelings but they just grew. Of course, he had remembered who else knew of Seth's feelings for CJ and that was Frankie.

He was lucky that Frankie was very understanding and didn't judge him at all, suspecting it was bound to happen sooner or later. She could already see how close they were and how much Seth would do anything to protect her.

 _"The best you can do is try to keep these feelings to yourself. You don't want your ruin your friendship with her, especially since she is with AJ." She explained. "But if you have to, if you want to get it out of your system, just be honest and tell her the truth. It may help you more than you think.."_

Of course, Seth couldn't do that. He knew she was a married woman and he had moved on with Nikki Bella. Even though she had her faults, NIkki was a great girlfriend. So it only fucked him up even further that she said those three little words he wished he could erase from his mind.

He knew he was in even deeper shit when he said it back to her, knowing that he lied to her.

"It's just a fantasy. That's all it is. Frankie is right. I need to move on and try to distance myself from CJ as much as I can. I can't let her know how much I love her still.." He sighed as he went into his medicine cabinet to pop a few pain pills for the headache he was getting.

All he could do was try to love Nikki as much as he could. Maybe then, he could love her for real.

He could only hope so.

 **...**

Nellie was at work for the evening, seeing the time as it was almost eight o clock. It was almost quitting time and she had to finish up those photo reports to send for the company to issue out for the next cover of the fashion magazine.

After she did just that, she shut down her laptop as she packed up her things, ready to call her girls to see what plans they had for the evening and then step into a hot shower.

She walked down the hall in time just to see Finn as he was also ready to leave the place as well.

"Long day?" He smiled at her.

When she smiled back at him, he thought his heart almost stopped. "You said it. Honestly it's like there are days when the work load is so much yet I don't seem to mind. It keeps my brain occupied from getting into trouble."

"Depends on what kind of trouble you are looking for." He winked at her as she bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to blush.

"Well, I can't share all my secrets with you, Mr. Finn." She smiled softly as the elevator started to go down.

They reached the exit as they both headed to their car.

"Any plans for the evening?" She asked curiously.

"Other than doing a shit load of work and well, I am still working on my place. It takes time." He was only telling the truth partially. He only wanted to keep away from Nellie and focus on Randy Orton. But he was only getting pulled in further with the way she was so close to him and how beautiful she was. "I don't even know what's in my fridge right now. I might just order some pizza."

"Forgive me for intruding but greasy pizza on a Monday night is not the way to go." She argued, shaking her index finger. "How about...and this is coompletely up to you, why don't I make some food? I don't mind making dinner."

"Oh Nellie that's not necessary." He appreciated what she was trying to do but also knew it was too close for comfort anyway.

"Listen, I know its a little awkward with us working together so let's just have a nice meal and a movie, while we also get the work done. I promise, my four cheese lasagna is impossible to turn down, along with some blueberry muffins baked."

Finn knew it had been awhile since he ever had a home cooked meal. He was still going to try to keep his distance from her but it didn't hurt to have a nice meal together. Just for one night anyway.

"Sure, count me in. How about I'll supply the drinks, since you are the one cooking anyway." He offered.

"Whether it be wine or apple cider, I'm with it." She grinned as she headed to her car, wanting to make a few stops into the grocery store as Finn smiled, watching her before he headed off himself.

It was as though the feelings for this woman were growing deeper. He was digging himself a bigger hole with what he was doing but he was also trying to reason himself that it was just an innocent dinner. Nothing wrong with that at all.

Maybe then, he could find the words to tell Nellie that they had to put an end to their attraction. She was very special and he didn't want to hurt her, but he had a mission to do.

And that was to end Randy Orton's life no matter the consequences.

* * *

CJ was at home making dinner for Cesaro. She heard him through the door as she greeted him, kissing him as he set his jacket down.

"Something smells very good in here." he could practically smell the Italian food wavering in the air.

"Well duh. It is your dinner, and you know I have to cook more, now that I have a husband." She giggled as she was stirring the pasta.

Cesaro wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck softly, making her shiver down to her toes.

She decided to go home early, claiming she had a stomach virus when she really needed to think everything over, especially with everything in regards to AJ working with her husband.

One didn't know about the other and she knew if she wanted Cesaro to trust her, she had to be open with him and honest.

And with that, along with some weed she just smoked about a half hour ago, it had almed her nerves down just a bit to talk to him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He could easily read her like a damn book and she sighed heavily.

"He has a right to know.." She told herself for the umpteenth time.

"Sit down with me, please." She took him over to the living room sofa as they both sat down together as she held his hand.

"You know how much I love you. I never want to keep anything from you, no matter how big or small it is." She started off.

"Of course baby. You are all that I could ever want and we trust each other. I am the luckiest man alive." Cesaro smiled proudly, kissing her fingertips.

CJ picked off some imaginary lint off her jean capris before she continued. "But the man you told me about..the one you had your meeting with and at our wedding, AJ Styles?"

Cesaro nodded, although he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well..." She swallowed hard. "Even though he's your client...he was also a former lover of mine."

CJ looked up as she continued. "In other words, AJ Styles was my first boyfriend and first love."


	9. Conflict, Denial, and Accusations

**First off, I wanna take the time to shoutout to everyone who reviewed. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter and thought about giving up on writing, but honestly the way I see it and realizing it, the audience doesn't really matter to me. I'm just glad someone is liking my stories and that I can make them smile or excite them with my creativity. I've had a pretty hectic month as life will never give me a break but it is what it is.**

 **I thank all of you, even the ones favoriting and following, I thank you very much**

 **So anyway, enough of my usual chit chat, let's continue this.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9: Conflict, Denial and Accusations**

Cesaro couldn't even mask his shock after what CJ confessed to him. He was not expecting for that to come from her and he sure as hell didn't expect to be working with her ex-boyfriend from years and years ago.

He knew he probably should have done a better job with the background check, given as to how AJ was a bit of a charmer. Of course, he was a businessman and he only cared about bringing more money in for the company and to continue making a name for himself and his family.

The family that he wanted with his new wife, CJ.

CJ wiped the palms of her hands on her jeans as she sipped her wine. Cesaro looked as though he was thinking carefully as to what to say next.

"Did you know this whole time?" He boldy asked her as she was stunned by his question.

"No, I didn't. Hell, I didn't even know you invited him to the wedding, nor did I know that he was one of your clients. I mean you didn't even mention that to me." She said defensively.

"Well how am I suppose to react? Sit down, have a tea party with him when all I'm going to be thinking about was the fact that he use to have his hands all over you or the fact that you use to be in love with him." The sarcasm in his voice. He knew he shouldn't be pissed off with CJ, but it felt to him as if she knew the whole time that AJ was her ex-boyfriend.

"Exactly, the keywords are **_"use too."_** She corrected him.

Cesaro scoffed as he set down his beer, decided to go upstairs but CJ stopped him, taking his hand, slightly pleading with him to look at her.

"Listen, baby." She tried to reason with him. "I don't want us to argue like this."

Cesaro looked into her eyes as he took her hand in his. He sighed a little bit before he continued.

"Do you still lov-" CJ put her hand up to stop him.

"I know you know better than to even question my loyalty to you. I love you. You are the man that I want. I accepted your proposal and wanted to be with you because I love you. When I first found out that AJ was going to be at the wedding and that he was one of your partners for the company, I was surprised as hell."

She felt guilty that her and AJ...well in this case AJ smooched on her on her wedding day but it's not like she initiated it. Of course, that was another secret that she would keep to herself. Some things were better left unsaid anyway.

"Cesaro, I love you and you are the only man that I will ever love. Yes, AJ and I shared a past but that's all it was. A past. I'm with you in the present, as of today. You are who I want and I don't want you to feel any type of way. I just thought you should know the truth because you have a right to know."

Cesaro smiled as he saw the way CJ's brown eyes were perked up and he knew in his heart, he wouldn't doubt this woman.

He picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her passionately, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just...now I'm not going to be able to focus with any work with the fact that he's going to try to take you from me."

"But he won't and you know deep down he won't. I have moved on and so has he. So please, all I ask is that you just trust me."

"And I do, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her nose.

And then he picked her up in a bridal style as they continued to kiss passionately until they made it up to the bedroom as CJ took off his shirt as he pushed her on the bed, ready to worship her body.

CJ smiled, confident and she was sure that no one was going to try and rip her future from her, by any means necessary.

She would deal with AJ and Karl Anderson eventually, but as of right now

She was feening for her husband and was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Finn had finished straightening up his area and had even went to the store to get a bottle of good wine for him and Nellie. It was almost going on 8 in the evening and he knew she would be here any minute now.

"God, what am I thinking?" He muttered to himself, already tempted to pour himself a drink but stopped himself.

He reasoned that it would only be just a dinner so they could finish up the project that was needed for the company. Well, there wasn't much that had to be done, just reviewing and going through documents for the board meeting. He just couldn't stop thinking about Nellie. He felt like an asshole right now.

It was then he saw his phone ringing and he picked it up, seeing who it was.

"Hey Samantha, how are you?" he swallowed hard knowing it was his wife's sister.

"I've been trying to call you ever since you came up with this little plot. Is there something you're not telling me about this Nellie chick?" She questioned, already suspicious at her brother in law intentions.

"No, it's nothing like that its.." he sighed. He didn't want to have this discussion with her but it looks as though he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Are you kidding me right now? Your wife, Christina who is also my sister, is in a coma, almost brain dead and the plan was for you to get to anyone that was close to Randy, use them to your advantage so you can take that piece of shit out for what they did to our family. You owe me that, you owe my sister that." She barked at him, disgusted at the thought of Finn even trying to hook up with someone on the side. He had a job to do, not looking for some bitch to fuck.

Finn had to fight the urge to punch something to let out his anger. "It is nothing like that Samantha and don't you dare try to pull that shit with me. I wasn't the one who put her in the fucking coma!"

"But you also weren't there to stop this all from happening, now were you?" She said in a snide remark. "It was your criminal family that caused war between Randy and his family. And now because of this, my sister had to pay the price."

"You are not going to make me feel guilty about this again, Samantha. Now good night. Don't call me for the rest of the evening because at this point, I don't have to answer to you. I know what I am doing and I intend to get the job done and get the information that I need."

He slammed his cellphone down, almost breaking it and he looked up to hear the door knocking.

He went to open the door and there was Nellie, smiling softly at him as she had a few bags of groceries with her.

"Are you alright? Should I come back later?" The look of concern on her face when she saw how stressed she was.

"No, No you're fine come on in." He said as he took the groceries, helping to set them on his kitchen counter.

"You seem kind of upset. I heard some arguing earlier.." She confessed, hearing him shout at someone on the phone.

"It was just family." He gave her a half smile.

"Trust me I know how that is...well actually I don't. Not anymore anyway." She swallowed her bitterness, not wanting to bring up the past of how her parents just up and left and now she had foster parents, but she rarely talked to them either.

Finn could see she was trying to mask some kind of emotion on her face but it disappeared before he had a chance to read her.

"But anyway, how about we get dinner started and we can look over anything that needs to be set up for the week for the photoshoot?" She smiled as she pulled out the peppers, vegetables and lasagna noodles needed with the four types of cheeses she said she would get.

"No problem." He smiled as he sat down, getting out the documents, while also watching her turn on the oven, preparing the meal.

 **...**

"Now that was an amazing dish. I swear you would put Bobby Flay and Chef Gordon Ramsey to shame." He was impressed as he finished the last of her lasagna and took a bite of of her muffins.

"Well, I have to thank my grandmother. She's te one who taught me how to cook when my parents...well..when they didn't want to be a part of my life anymore, that much I can say." She finished the last of her lasagna, drinking her wine.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"It's ok. It's all a part of life I guess." She shrugged. "In the long run, I've made some pretty great friends, hence CJ and Frankie and they have been there for me every step of the way."

"Honestly, they are the ones who are lucky to have you, sweetheart." He smiled even more as he wiped his mouth, finishing up the muffins as he took the dishes to the dishwasher.

Nellie grabbed the paperwork and documents so that they could go into the living room and get started on preparing everything that was needed for the photoshoot coming up this week.

...

It was going on 11:45 in the evening as Nellie felt like it was the most longest and awkward night of her life. She tried to make light of the night with Finn by trying to make him laugh or even ask him about his personal life, but he just shut her down wanting to talk business instead.

She wondered if all that flirting they had done to each other weeks ago was just for fun. She decided to just call it a night as his distance towards her was only making things a little more weird.

"Listen, I'm just going to go." She packed up her stuff, grabbing her purse as Finn was taken by surprise at how quick she was ready to leave.

"Nellie, is everything alright?" he asked her, stopping her as he grabbed her hand.

"I don't know Finn, you tell me. All night, you have been pretty distant towards me. During dinner you seemed alright a moment ago. Now it's like you treat me as though I have some incurable disease and honestly, I'm just not in the mood to play games. I thought maybe...I don't know what I was even thinking and its my fault for assuming in the first place."

"Nellie, it's not what you think." Finn tried to explain to her. He thought he owed it to her to be honest with her. To explain that he was married and the conflicting issue wasn't with her, but it was with himself at the fact that he had these sudden feelings for her.

"Then just say it already!" She was getting frustrated. "I mean seriously, one minute you flirt with me and then you act as though I'm some stranger and then-"

She was stunned when Finn pulled her into his arms, kissing her as her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that but at the same time, she welcomed it. It felt like a relief for him to finally kiss her.

He started off slow and sweet as she mimicked his actions as Finn ran his hand through her honey colored soft hair. She smelt so good, she felt so good.

Nellie was loving every minute of the kiss and the way his hands furthered traveled down to her ass as he gave it a light squeeze through her red skinny jeans, as she moaned right into his mouth. It only encouraged him to take the kiss even deeper as he sucked on her tongue, rubbing it against hers.

He picked her up as he got her over to the couch. Nellie was taking off his black collar shirt as she ran her hands up and down his body, admiring how perfect it was as his mouth continued to explore, going to his neck as she moaned softly, getting goosebumps on her skin.

He wanted Nellie. He wanted her so fucking bad that he couldn't take it any longer. However, it was then when he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see it was an image of his wife, Christina. Nellie looked as though he saw a ghost.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She was breathing hard, gently touching his cheek.

"Um..it's getting late, you should go home." He got up quickly, slipping his shirt back on.

"Finn, what's going on with you?" She questioned, unsure as to why he stopped or what was going on through his mind.

"Just go Nellie, alright? Go home." He was not in the mood after the way his mind was just now playing tricks on him, the guilt was killing him.

Nellie covered up her hurt at the way he dismissed her as she went to grab her things and she left without saying a word.

She blinked back the tears as she shook her head. "Fuck all men right now. Not even worth it."

But her mind was so damn confused as to why Finn shut her out like that after the way he touched her and kissed her.

She believed it was a sign. From this day forward, she would just treat Finn the way he was treating her and not give zero fucks about it.

* * *

"Mmmm fuck yess that's it baby.." Roman moaned at the thick stripper that was in the frontseat of her car as he was parked behind a strip club. It was a simple guys night out with Baron, Jimmy and Jey and Dean as they successfully racked up 1.5 million in drug money from the product they sold, especially from in different states where they had gangs that were able to do their bidding as well.

This nice thick woman who had honey color skin named Caramel with long black hair and a rose tattoo on her ass was giving him the best head ever. He leaned back as he was smoking a blunt, while her lips went to work on his dick. She was swallowing and sucking it real good as Roman groaned in his throat.

"Damn this bitch has skills. Baron was right about that.." he chuckled to himself as he moaned a little at how she was sucking it harder and faster.

Unknown to her though, he had a camera in his truck so he was recording it for all the guys to see.

He was forcing her head down some more on his dick as she whimpered, while he smacked her nice fat ass.

"Mmmm suck me real good, baby and I'll give you exactly what that pussy has been asking for.." He grinned as she smiled, swirling her tongue around the head.

He heard his phone buzz and saw it was Sasha calling. She has been blowing up his phone nonstop all day. He was sure she must have called 15 times.

He answered the phone. "What now?" The irritation clear in his voice.

"Where the fuck were you? I've been trying to call your ass."

"And I'm gonna give you the same fucking answer; Busy. Last time I checked, I don't owe you shit and you are not my fucking girl. So back the fuck up off me."

"Babe, I just wonder where you are. I wanted to hook up." She retorted, already irritated at the fact that Roman was not with her. Her boyfriend was ignoring her again and she had thought Roman would want to hook up with her tonight, especially after they had fucked in his office a couple days ago.

"Then don't start acting like a bitch and don't fucking question me about what the fuck I do. All you're good for is pussy and that's it." He contained his moans as the stripper sucked him off harder as he was rubbing her ass, teasing her pussy with his finger, trying to hold onto the phone with the other hand.

"You are a real fucking asshole." She started tearing up as Roman rolled his eyes.

"Don't start the waterworks. Look, I'll call you right back but I'm busy. So let me have some time alone and leave me the fuck alone. Stop fucking calling me so damn much and let me breathe."

"Fuck you!" She snapped at him. "Have fun with your other bitches."

"Oh trust me, I'm doing that right now, sweetheart. Ask your little friends about me." He hung up before she could fire back. He knew it was a spiteful and shitty thing to do to hint at the fact that he slept with her friends but he didn't give a fuck. He had enough on his mind and he was all about business.

He closed his eyes, thinking of ways to get even with John and then Frankie, the innocent one came into his mind and he moaned at how he visioned her lips around his dick, sucking him off real good until his cum filled her mouth.

Caramel then sat up and smiled as she swallowed his seed.

"Come on daddy, give me that dick like you promised me.." She was rubbing his dick as she ran her hand up and down his chest as well.

"How about you bring your friend Trixie and I'll see if I can fufill your wish, please you both." He smiled at her as she pouted.

"But daddy, I need it." She was rubbing her tits as she ran her hands up and down her body.

"Now baby, you know this dick ain't for free. Now be a good girl and go do what I say so you can have your happy ending.." he smiled, waving a 100 dollar bill in her face as she grabbed it, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You won't be disappointed, daddy." She grinned as she hopped out the car, her ass swinging in the mini skirt she was wearing.

Roman looked at his phone to see Frankie's cellphone number. He thought of how to slowly seduce her and even think of a way to make John suffer. He chuckled, thinking of how she slapped him. He would get her back for that but if he had to be honest, it turned him on as well.

"All in due time.." he said to himself with confidence. "All in due time."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

CJ was in her office, working on the documents that was needed to process for the meeting. She felt a clear of consciousness after telling Cesaro the truth about part of her past.

Of course, the rape however was a different story. That one, she had no choice to take to her grave.

Not if it meant protecting the people she loved and cared about.

AJ, well...it's true that she deeply cared about him and nothing would change that. Love, of course she wasn't sure.

"Don't be stupid, you are married and all you should really be thinking about a perfect birthday outfit for Saturday." She scoffed, not letting anything negative get to her.

There was a knock on the door as she kept working on the laptop.

"It's open." She said, not looking up from her computer assuming it would be either Mr. Andre her boss or Rusev and Lana.

It was an ugly surprise when she looked up to see it was no one other than Karl Anderson, and it made her skin crawl.

"Hello Claudia." He smiled as he closed the door behind himself, locking it. "I think its time we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	10. If It Ain't One Thing, It's Another

**...**

 **Chapter 10: If It Ain't One Thing, It's Another**

CJ felt as though her blood ran cold with Karl in her office. She was sure her heart was pounding so damn loud in her ears that she thought everyone in the building could hear it too.

However, she came with backup and she was not going to let Karl put fear in her again.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

"If you even think about coming closer to me.." She pulled out a switchblade that she kept on her at all times. Growing up in the ghetto parts of her old neighborhood, she had to watch her back at all times of the junkies and crackheads and any other hood rats that tried to come for her.

Despite what Karl did to her way back then, and as much as he had this blackmail holding over her head, she was not going to play his game.

"Relax, Relax Claudia, no need to panic. I come in peace actually." He smirked, holding his hands up.

"Bullshit." She glared at him, the blade still in her hand, ready to use it, if need be. "Don't fuck with me right now Karl. Now's not the time nor place and don't think for a second that just because you work here and you have this secret hanging over my head does not mean I will make sure I'll give you a personal vasectomy."

"Actually, I only just wanted to make sure you don't say shit about what we had shared. It would probably kill AJ...well that is if he will ever believe you." He shrugged as he snickered a little.

"Are you sure you're AJ's best friend or his bitch?" She stood up from her desk as Karl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bitch, don't try me or I'll-" Karl snarled at her, ready to punch her until she aimed that blade right at him. She wanted to just stab him in his fucking heart and let him bleed to death already. Of course, she only wanted to scare him right now and Karl was smart enough to not get too close to CJ.

"Or what Karl? You're gonna rape me again?" She hissed at him. "Because at least this time, I come prepared. I told you before I'm not going to say a word to AJ but you got me fucked up if you think I'm just going to let you bully me and do whatever the hell you want."

"Well, I also came to let you know that it's a good thing you are married now. Because thanks to me, AJ will never want anything to do with you." His smirk became wider. "Ever since that wedding night, that lovely woman came up to him and of course, decided to distract him for the evening and he didn't say no, I'm sure."

CJ felt like her whole world was slowly crashing. AJ forgot all about her and she knew she shouldn't care. She knew she had no right to be jealous since she was the one that abandoned him. But she was still hurt and she partially blamed herself for pushing him away like that.

"Well, good for him. You and him should throw a good party." she said, her tone oozing with sarcasm. "Are we done now or what?"

"Well, now we are." He chuckled. "Just remember what I said CJ; Don't fuck with me. I'll end you and everything you worked hard for. Stay away from AJ if you know what's good for you and I'll leave you alone."

"Go back to hell, Anderson." She gritted her teeth as she watched him leave, as she threw her high heel shoe at the door, wanting to just scream so damn loudly.

She looked to see a text message coming from Frankie on her phone.

" _Are we still on for Pablo's Pizzaria?"_

 _-Frankie_

CJ smiled as she texted back yes, already hungry and saw it was almost time for her lunch break anyway. Some fresh air and a much needed distraction was all that she needed.

At the same time though, Karl was smiling as he was leaving CJ's office. He simply wanted to get his point across and he knew he would do whatever he had to do to keep her from fucking talking.

"Hey man, what's up?" AJ saw him as Karl smiled, both of them slapping fives.

"Nothing much, what do you mean?" He inquired.

"I mean, why were you coming from CJ's office all of a sudden? What's going on?" He repeated the question, a little more specific this time, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, man. Just taking care of some business and needed to ask for her input on some reports I had." He lied so easily.

"It's just a little weird since you and CJ are not exactly the best of friends and I gotta tell you, she didn't like you before and she doesn't like you know." He chuckled, ignoring the look of disdain on Karl's face.

"Yeah well her opinion doesn't matter to me on a personal level. It's all in business." He simply stated, and just wanting to change the subject before he kept prying for more information. "So, have you talked to Chloe yet?"

"No, she's been calling me but I haven't gotten around to it. She wants to hook up again and I told her I would think about it." He confessed, not really wanting to get into it but Karl just pressed on.

"You gotta hook up with her again, man. You know from what it sounds like, she's not the kind of person that doesn't take no for an answer. So why not?" He encouraged him as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just drop it alright?" He sighed. "I'll give her a call tonight and maybe even go on a date perhaps but I don't know yet."

"Hey, either way man. It's good to get back out there." He smiled, patting his back as CJ watched in the background at AJ smiling and laughing with the damn devil.

That man was still breathtaking but she knew they couldn't be together again.

As much as she loved Cesaro, she had to move on and so did he and she had to let him move on.

Even though it killed her inside.

 **...**

The girls all gathered at Pablo's Pizzeria for a large pepperoni bacon and ham pizza with their salads and pineapple tea drinks, catching up a bit.

"So, I am really looking forward to tonight with John. I have already bought this sexy little lingerie from Hustler's." Frankie gushed as she thought about what anniversary present John would surprise her with or where he would take her. She showed her girls the picture as they both agreeded it was sexy, with red lace and black bows.

"John is going to eat you up for sure." CJ winked as Frankie smiled.

"Hopefully, he will. We have been distant as of lately with our schedules and the girls but my mom is going to watch them over the weekend, so that we can bring the romance back in our marriage." She said, biting into her salad.

"As long as we are still hitting up the club for my birthday on Saturday, I'm with it." CJ smiled proudly, sipping more of her lemonade.

"Ugh, I feel like we are getting older as time goes on." Nellie groaned as she finished up her salad. "Might as well whip out the hover rounds, the canes and the damn dentures."

"Damn bitch, we ain't that old yet. Shit, I'm forever 21." She flipped her hair back as Frankie groaned.

"Well, I know the gray hairs are gonna kick in for me soon." She frowned a bit as she grabbed another slice of pizza from the tray.

"Aww look here. Isn't this so adorable." They all turned to see it was Alexa Bliss, Carmella, and Natalya. As usual, snobby and bitchier than before. "It's the three little rugrats."

"Pathetic, might I add." Natalya added.

"Bitch, please don't let your midget leader get your ass kicked." Nellie almost stood up, ready to throw blows.

"You know what, they not even worth it, ladies." Frankie glared at them. "Don't you miserable ass broads have somewhere else to go to?"

"Like back to the Satan's galley? I heard they were missing their pets." CJ smirked as Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Oh CJ, you still haven't changed, whether it be your attitude or the fact that you get more bloated each time. I could have sworn you were 12 months pregnant or did you eat the babies?" Alexa cackled as her other two were laughing.

Before CJ could get to her, Nellie then threw her tea at Alexa's face as she shrieked, the remnants were dripping all over her face and messing up her hair and outfit.

"Oops..did I do that?" She stated mockingly as Frankie and CJ laughed.

"You bitch!" Alexa was coming for her but Carmella and Natalya held her back as they walked out, both parties exchanging glares.

"This is not over, you fucking cunt!" She screamed as all three of them left.

"Sucks I wasted my damn tea." Nellie rolled her eyes as she sat back down, pouting a bit. "But i was worth it.

"I'll order you another one. Because if you didn't do it, I was damn sure going to send her ass hom with a black eye." CJ said proudly, making a fist to prove her point.

"I'll be over at the sidelines, busting you two out of jail." Frankie bit into her pizza some more.

"Oh whatever, you know you love us." CJ giggled.

"Yes, y'all know I do." She smiled as the waiter came over, giving them more drinks as they all toasted to another day of handling drama for the moment.

* * *

Frankie was on her way from her church meeting and saw it was going on almost 6:30. She had her gym bag with her and she wanted to get a good 15 to 20 minute workout in, running the treadmill.

She made it over to CrossFit Planet as she signed in, went to her locker room and changed into a pair of black white stripe leggings and a red tank top tshirt as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was grateful her parents had her girls for the weekend anyway, given that tomorrow night was her and John's anniversary.

As she went to hop on one of the treadmills, she saw no one other than Roman Reigns, who was bench pressing, lifting weights with sweat covering him as he pushed hard on the weights and she couldn't help but to look.

Ever since the last two weeks of being back in his office and how he practically mocked her marriage, she slapped the taste out of his mouth. He was unbothered though and maybe that was a good thing. She wasn't sure anymore but she knew she had to be professional.

She couldn't deny that he was indeed an attractive man but attraction was normal as long as she didn't act on it.

And that's what she planned on doing. She loved John Cena and that was simple.

During lunch earlier, she had asked Nellie and CJ on advice about her weird attraction to Roman and they both agreed that it was normal.

As she started to get on the treadmill, it seems that Roman noticed her and he decided to stroll right over to where she was.

 _"Awe damn it."_ She cursed herself. _"Just be professional and curt. Don't get too heavy in the conversation. He's a criminal after all."_

Roman had a tiny smirk, seeing that no matter how hard she tried to ignore him, he could also feel her watching him.

"Hello there, Mrs. Cena." He smirked, watching her ass bounce up and down as she was running on the treadmill.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns." She replied as she jogged on the treadmill. "How are you?"

"Fine. Of course, we seem to be running into each other a lot, don't you say?" He raised a brow, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Well, it's a small town." She stated. She looked up to see so many women had daggers at her.

 _"What's their problem? It's not like me and this man are even together. I'm a married woman!"_ She shook her head at the thought of them being so jealous.

"Indeed." He crossed his arms, watching her work out. "Well, I'm sure my presence won't be bothering you."

She got off the treadmill, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she looked up, his 6'3 frame over towering her 5'2 frame.

"Right." She nodded, not sure what to say and wanting to escape him. "I better get back to my workout so no distractions please."

"Just making small talk. Why are you so nervous?" He decided to toy with her, just watching her reactions.

"Give me a break." She scoffed as she started lifting the dumb bells. "I'm only just keeping away from someone who can be nothing but trouble."

"Now where's the fun in that?" He grinned at her like a devil about to make an offer she couldn't refuse.

"No fun in that." She set them down, facing him as she ignored the look in his gray eyes. "Listen, if you are asking for an apology for me slapping you the other day, then I apologize for that. But you were way out of line for speaking of my marriage about John when you know nothing about it."

"I'm not sorry for stating facts, sweet pea. But you'll see that soon. After all.." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Sometimes, being bad can be a good thing."

Frankie ignored the chills that were down her spine as she backed away from him. "I am very happy, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you are." he said in a condescending manner. "But you have a good evening."

"I plan too. John is taking me out for our anniversary this weekend." She smiled, hoping that would shoot his confidence down as well as his cocky attitude.

"Well, I'm sure you won't be disappointed but I also should say that you shouldn't get your hopes up either." He shrugged, completely unbothered by her news. "I mean, where is he taking you; On a magical pony ride and rainbows?"

She could see Roman was mocking her as she rolled her eyes. "You are such an asshole."

Roman chuckled. "I've been called worse. But soon, I'm sure you'll be calling me plenty of names besides that."

Frankie was confused as he chuckled deeply as he walked away, gathering his gym bag.

She only shook her head as she went back to her workout, focusing harder and not the fact that his biceps looked beautiful or the fact the way his eyes were just piercing his gaze at her and her body.

"I need to just go home and ask God to get my head on right." She muttered as she did a few more pushups before she headed to the shower and going on home.

* * *

Frankie unlocked the door, hoping to be greeted by John and possibly with candles, rosepetals, or even just somewhere special.

Of course, as she turned on the lights, there was nothing there.

There were no candles, no rosepetals. Hell, there wasn't even a damn box of chocolates or a damn teddy bear.

She set her Hustler's bag down as she called out for John.

"Babe, are you home?" She called out as she walked into the kitchen. "Babe?"

She saw a note on the fridge as she read it.

 ** _"Dear Frankie._**

 ** _There's been a change of plans, I'm going out of town for the weekend as_**

 ** _my brothers had tickets to the Superbowl_**

 ** _and the New England Patriots will be there._**

 ** _We''ll schedule our anniversary for next year. I'll be back on Sunday night._**

 ** _In the meantime, keep the house clean and tell the girls I love them._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _John._**

"Hold up, _**what?**_ " Frankie twisted up her face in anger as she dug into her purse to pull out her cellphone, dialing up John's number. "I know he is not doing this right now. Are you kidding me?"

It rang a few times and then John picked up as Frankie could hear the noise going on in the background.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" he said in a casual manner.

"What's up? Are you that forgetful? It's suppose to be our anniversary weekend and you are in another town, going to a stupid football game?" She was agitated now, wanting to knock John upside his damn head.

"Frankie, we'll have other anniversaries. This is the superbowl I can't miss that." John tried to reason with her as if he was doing life surgery on a dying patient.

It was then she also heard a few females giggling in the background. "Come on John, we gotta hurry, your brothers are waiting."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Frankie was pissed and hurt, swallowing hard.

"Listen, can I call you right back Frankie? Kind of in the middle of something.."

"Yeah." She said rather calmly.

"Ok. Gotta go. I'll see you Sunday. Bye." He hung up as she ended the call.

Frankie then grabbed the note, tearing it up to pieces as she went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine as she sat on the counter, popping open the cork and drinking away.

"Some fucking anniversary this is.." She shook her head, drinking at the wine, not even sure what to do next, since once again John Cena fucked up big time.


	11. Only For One Night

**...**

 **Chapter 11: Only For One Night**

John Cena was having the time of his life at the hotel party with his brothers. He knew Frankie was going to be upset that he took the trip but he knew in the end, she would come around and be understanding about it, like she always was.

After all, he was a hardworking man and they would have time for other anniversaries. He couldn't miss out on hanging out with his brothers whom he rarely saw anyway and it was the Superbowl to which he had already missed a few times.

There was a female woman, who had a curvaceous body and she was wearing tight shorts and a bikini top. They would be going to the Superbowl game tomorrow but his brother Matt was having a hotel party and it was a pretty great guys weekend. He needed it anyway and even his buddies Tyson Kidd and Cody Rhodes were there too having the time of his life.

John stretched his arms a bit as he was leaning on the balcony, while the beautiful blue eyed brunette with the black bikini.

"Are you having a good time?" She purred, rubbing her arm up and down his biceps.

"Most definitely.." he winked at her as she blew him a kiss. She handed him a beer as he started to down it like it wasn't nothing. It was nice to finally have a drink without Frankie having to tell him don't drink so much.

He was a grown man and he worked hard. If he wanted to have a beer, he was going to have a damn beer.

"Hey, John. I got the stuff like you asked me too." His coworker Jericho gave him a small vial of an unknown substance and gave him a needle and syringe. "This shit will really rock your walls."

He knew he was suppose to be keeping away from the stuff that junkies used. It was heroin. He had it confiscated from all the guys he had locked up and arrested and on the down low, him and Jericho would start shooting the cocaine and heroin up.

He felt like he put in more than enough time in the marriage and his family and he deserved the rewards that came with it. He was a crooked cop, no doubt about that. He was known for even adding more charges onto certain thugs that he felt deserved more jail time.

He saw it as nothing he did wrong. He was helping his community and he was worshipped and loved by everyone for the job he was doing. No place was meant for thugs and criminals and people he felt were disgusting and wrong and showed no good deed.

And a little bit of heroin every now and then wouldn't hurt. He knew he was addicted back then but he promised Frankie he would get clean or she would not have him around their girls anymore.

Now looking back at it, he almost wanted to tell her to fuck off but he wanted to be a good husband at the time.

And he thought he still was. He was just busy a lot and barely had any time for himself and felt like this was a great opportunity.

Now he was ready to party, enjoy the Superbowl and have some fun. He would call Frankie later to check on the girls.

He smiled as he downed another beer, following the pretty woman who was hopping into the pool with the other girls and his brothers.

* * *

 **Few Days Later; Saturday**

After lunch with her girls, CJ headed back into the office, successfully avoiding Karl and AJ altogether so far. Even though Karl could be a slimy piece of shit, at least he didn't bother CJ today.

"Thank God for that.." She muttered as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone was in the office as Seth Rollins was holding an ice cream birthday cake. CJ was beyond shocked.

"Happy birthday, Claudia." They all said as Seth came over, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks y'all. This means too much to me." She giggled as one coworker encouraged her to blow out the candles on the cake.

After a few minutes, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered as Seth gave her a great big bear hug.

"She looks so beautiful and smells so good." Seth smiled at her as they all went to cut a slice of the Oreo Ice Cream cake.

Seth swallowed hard as he told himself to not let his feelings get in the way of his friendship, no matter how hard it was. Although at this moment, he started fantasizing about kissing CJ and those soft pink lips, decorated by her lip gloss.

"Come on Seth. This was your idea you should get another slice." CJ motioned a finger as he walked over, getting a slice.

They all went back to work eventually as they grabbed their slices and fruit punch drink.

CJ sat at her office as she was biting into the cake. "This was amazing." She smiled as she went over to hug Seth again. "Thank you so much for this surprise."

"Anytime." He grinned. "I also got another surprise for you."

She was curious as to what else he got for her. The office surprise, she thought it was enough.

He smiled as he pulled out a pink and blue bag. She smiled as she unfolded the wrapping paper and she shrieked.

"Oh my god, is this Mortal Kombat X?!" She jumped up and down, excitedly, wrapping her arms around Seth as he chuckled, knowing that she was such a gamer. He was glad this was the newest game that came out just not too long ago.

"Thank you so much, Seth!" She squealed like a kid in the candy store.

"Anytime CJ. It makes me happy knowing I can make you smile." His eyes were sincere and he was incredibly sweet to her.

"God, Cesaro is so lucky." he thought to himself as he continued to smile at her, and loving the way her eyes were. Everything about her existence was beautiful to him.

It was as then that he kissed CJ and she was surprised as his lips caressed against hers.

"I can't take it anymore and I've been keeping this secret from you for awhile. CJ, I love you. You are everything I have always wanted in a woman. You don't need to be with Cesaro. He doesn't deserve you. I can prove that to you.." He whispered in her ear as she looked at him, her eyes suddenly filled with the same look as his.

"Then do it then.." She smiled as he picked her up, laying her back on the desk as they both started making out, as she pulled off his shirt , her hands running up and down her body as he continued to kiss on her, loving the sounds of her moans as she wrapped her legs around him.

Then his hands went up her skirt, digging his nails into the palms of her ass as he opened her cream blouse, revealing a blue and black lace bra as he started licking in between her breasts.

'Seth...Seth...SETH?" He was taken out of his daydream as he saw it was CJ repeating his name over and over, waving her hand in his face to get his attention. She was furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

Seth looked for a second to see he was still dressed and so was she and that what he had day dreamed about never happened. He really hoped that CJ didn't see an erection in his skinny jeans.

"What's going on sweetheart? You seem like you were spaced out a moment ago." She smiled softly.

"Just thinking.." He said casually.

"Share with me." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"All I'm thinking about is what I should get for you next time on your birthday." He smoothed it over with the excuse, not needing for her to know his true thoughts.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and there was AJ Styles, with some documents in his hand .

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He looked between the two as Seth shook his head.

"No. Just now leaving." He replied as he gave CJ another hug and he grabbed his jacket, nodding them both goodbye as he shut the door behind himself.

The silence in the room was now awkward as AJ set down the paperwork on CJ's desk.

"So umm...Mr. Andre wanted you to review them over and see what else needed to be filed." He cleared his throat.

"I'll make sure to get to that." She set them next to her computer. "Anything else Mr. Styles?"

"Well...other than this.." He pulled out a box covered in blue wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday.."

"Awe AJ.." She couldn't help but smile, but she wasn't sure whether or not if she should take the gift.

"Hey, you know I would never forget your birthday." He gave her a dimpled smile. "Now open it, pretty woman."

"I'm not sure if I should take the gift. I appreciate it but-"

"Come on, Claudia. I'm just wanting to make amends..please." His eyes were hoping she would accept it.

After thinking for a few minutes, she took the gift as she started to tear open the paper, and opening the top to the box. He couldn't help but smile when her eyes widened seeing her gift from him.

She saw it was a teddy bear and it was dressed like Belle with the gold dress from "Beauty and the Beast." She couldn't help but to give him a big hug as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You seem to remember all my favorite things." She teased. "I remember this bear too. It was when we went on our second date and you got me this bear as a surprise. Well, we couldn't actually go on our second date since I had gotten food poisoning."

"From the worst Mexican place ever." AJ shuddered, remembering how he held her hair back as she kept throwing up so many times.

"But you made me feel better when you got me the bear and took care of me and all that mushy shit." She giggled at the times when he was her nurse by her side until she started feeling better.

"And I would've done it all over again." AJ smiled at her as she hugged the bear like a kid in a candy store.

She then put the bear back in the box. "You know you really didn't have to do this."

"Listen Claudia." He sighed as he sat down in the chair in front of her. "I know we are no longer together and that you wanted us to move on and to forget and maybe you are right about that. It's obvious that Cesaro makes you happy and the better man won. But I still want us to be friends like before."

CJ swallowed nervously as she looked up at him. "I really would like that. I've never stopped being your friend. It's just...things have been different lately and well..Cesaro knows the truth about you. That you and I shared a past."

"No offense, but I'm not scared of Cesaro and he has nothing to be worried about. He's won and I've already been dating someone for quite a while now."

"Oh." She replied, not sure as to how she would take the news. She just gave him a false smile as he talked a little bit about the woman he was dating, whose name was Chloe.

"You have no right to be jealous.." A part of her told her. Another part of her also screamed at her "Tell him the truth, you stupid broad. Stop with the lies. You know deep in your heart he has a right to know."

"Well, I better get back to work." He ran a hand through his hair as he got up.

"Allen." She stopped him momentarily. "I really am happy you found someone. You deserve to be happy."

"And so do you, Claudia." He looked at her giving her a sweet smile as Claudia gave him a sad smile.

Soon, AJ left her office as she put the bear in her office drawer and she rubbed her temples, taking out the aspirin as she downed two.

She felt her phone buzz as she saw it was a text message from Cesaro.

 _"Hey there beautiful. Happy Birthday._

 _I'm sorry I'm still on this lunch meeting otherwise_

 _I would have came and would love to bite into that creamy cake ;)_

 _I won't be able 2 make it with you and the girls tonight._

 _I have to stay behind and do some serious late work._

 _It's for this company board so I won't be home till 11:30._

 _I love you gorgeous._

 _Have fun without me._

 _-Cesaro_

CJ couldn't help but pout that Cesaro had to work late in the evening for the company. They were seriously draining him out. Almost every night, Cesaro's had to work late as not only the project was due, but also in the next two weeks, there was a company banquet and Lana was putting AJ, Karl, and herself in charge of it.

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth at the mention of Karl's name but she was also a professional. She was going to do her job and make sure Karl stood in place.

Even if a little blood was to be shed in the process.

"I can't wait to drink tonight until I feel nothing.." She scoffed, thinking of which club to hit up tonight.

 **...**

Later that evening after a long day of work and of course, calling to check on her girls, Frankie got comfortable in her pajamas, her hair in rollers and eating a big tub of ice cream as she was flipping through channels to see if General Hospital or Scream Queens was going to be on tonight. She's been depressed ever since John broke his promise of having a romantic anniversary weekend.

Hell, he didn't even want to touch her and hasn't touched her in almost two years. She flipped through the photo album of the memories they had when they first started dating. She remembered a time when he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Now everything had changed and it was not for the better.

She had already texted Nellie and CJ that she was not coming out to the club and dug right into her Breyers' raspberry chocolate ice cream.

It was then that she was startled by a knock on the door as she set her tub of ice cream on the nightstand and heade down the steps to see who was doing that excessive banging.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She barked at them as she opened the door.

Their stood Nellie and CJ, both dressed as sexy as ever. Nellie had on a dark pink mini dress, floral six inch heels with her hair in pigtail braids and her makeup was in a purple glitter eyeshadow, black eyeliner, with pink lipstick to match with it, as well as her nails. CJ was decked out in red from her mini lace red long sleeve dress down to her shoes. She had on a gold headpiece, given as she saw it as a birthday crown as she was known for being a diva.

"Girl, what is you doing still in your PJ's?" CJ crossed her arms, frowning.

"Did neither of you get my text message? I told you I'm not going." Frankie went back upstairs to her bedroom as her girls followed her.

"And we also told you that we are not letting our best friend sit up in this house, alone and depressed." CJ sat on the bed with her as Nellie joined.

"Honey, we told you we are going to kick the living shit out of John when he comes back from his trip but you really need to get out the house. It's not even about CJ's birthday.." Nellie added.

"Wait, are you sure?" CJ looked at her as Nellie glared at her.

"Chill, I'm just playing damn!" CJ sucked her teeth but got serious again, hugging Frankie. "I promise you, John is going to get me and Nellie's shoes up his ass, but you need to go have fun and this could be what we all need anyway. We've dealt with so much damn drama over the past couple of weeks that its time for us to celebrate life already."

"And sitting here, in the bed, watching crappy soap operas is not the way to go. Also, we already know your mom got the girls so you can't use that as an excuse." Nellie smirked. "So come on girl, don't be sad. Fuck John right now."

"Shit, I'm pissed that Cesaro had to work tonight but I'm not going to let that mess up my fun. And if you don't get dressed by the count of 10." CJ warned as she stood up. "We will drag you out.."

"Kicking and screaming might I add.." Nellie tag teamed as Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Guys.." Frankie was annoyed already. Why couldn't they just let her sulk in peace?

"One...Two...Three...Seven..Eight..." They skipped all the numbers to get to ten quicker.

"Ok Ok!" Frankie held her hands up in surrender as her friends started to pounce on her like little kids. "Alright, I'll get dressed!"

"That a girl!" CJ jumped up excitedly. "And hurry because wearing these heels is a bitch!"

"I'm surprised Cesaro didn't say anything about you wearing that dress. I mean if you were to bend over, all the dudes would get a serious eyeful." Frankie joked.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." CJ winked as she walked over to sit back down on the bed, digging into Frankie's ice cream.

"Oh lord.." Frankie shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, starting up the shower as she stripped out of her clothes, stepping inside.

 **15 minutes later**

"DAMN!" Nellie and CJ both stood up, clapping.

"That's my girl, I'm so proud of you!" CJ got dramatic, wiping away a fake tear as they saw how Frankie outdid herself for the night.

Frankie was wearing a off white beaded sequin padded short dress, with her six inch diamond sparkle heels, and even her eyeshadow matched with the dress, with a few rhinestones. Her lips were a dark shade of pink and her hair from the rollers were in bouncy curls. She was lucky she did her nails to match with the outfit as well.

"Oh God, it's not that serious ladies.." She giggled, although she had to turn around in the mirror and smile at herself from how she looked.

"But just so we are clear, I'm only coming out because y'all forced me too." She reminded the both of them as they turned out the lights, grabbing their clutches.

"That's fine. But you still said yes, so that's an accomplishment." CJ laughed as they headed out to her red Ferrari. Frankie went to the backseat of the car as Nellie and CJ made their way to the front as CJ started up the car, blasting "Watch and Learn" By Rihanna.

Frankie couldn't even help but to jam out with her girls as they started to cruise down the highway and down to the city lights.

"Have y'all ever been to this club called "Pandora?" She yelled over the music as Nellie and Frankie both said no.

"It's the hottest club in the city and ladies, we are about to be up in this joint." CJ smiled with confidence as they started driving down to the club.

* * *

Cesaro turned the engine off as he parked into his spot. He blew out a sharp breath as he knew that time was money and he couldn't afford to waste any time.

At least, he couldn't waste any of her time.

He stepped out of the vehicle as he knocked on the backdoor. There stood Lana as she formed a smile on her red lips.

"Good. You are not late this time." She eyed him up and down as he stepped inside, seeing the other men who were half naked as different women were ready to pay for the services.

"I've never been late. I've been on time so far, now haven't I?" He said with a smirk as he looked at how incredibly sexy she was, wearing the blue leather corset.

"You know Rusev is fine with you eating my pussy like last time, but you just can't fuck me. After all, you owe me and him for the money you stole. And unless you want your dirty little secret to be out and ruin your marriage to CJ, less flirting and let's get to it." She spoke all business as she kissed his cheek.

"You can't prove that I stole 3.5 million from the company." Cesaro said as he stripped off his clothes.

"Oh but believe me, I can and so can Rusev. Now you owe us or you will have to serve your time in prison for embezzlement." She simply stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Just so you know, this will eventually backfire on you." He glared at her as she glared back at him.

"We shall see about that." She opened the second door to let the female client inside.

"How much will it be for him to fuck me until I can't take it anymore?" She smiled as he smiled right back. Despite that he was being blackmailed and that he also didn't like Lana, he also found her sexually attractive as well. He couldn't deny the fact that Lana was indeed a wicked woman he also liked how vindictive she could be and it was turning him on. He's let her use him in anyway she wanted too, without Rusev's knowledge a couple times.

"It will be 2,000 for the night." She stated, demanding the payment from the client.

She pulled out her checkbook and wrote out the check and Lana made sure that it wasn't a fake as she nodded for approvement to let her take Cesaro to the backroom.

"Good thing the women that I fuck are not ugly." He breathed a sigh of relief Being a male escort was no joke and was risky to keep coming up with excuses for CJ but Lana ordered him to figure that part out on his own.

He felt a little guilty lying to her but he had to keep this secret from losing everything, and to keep from the feds from finding out of his financial criminal charges that caught up with him that led him up to this moment.

As soon as him and the woman closed the door behind themselves, he leaned back and sighed as he felt the woman's soft lips suck on his throbbing dick, ready to handle another night of many women, and getting plenty of cash.

He was going to make sure he would get this debt paid off, without CJ finding out anything of it and what it entailed.

* * *

After the valet took care of their parking, the ladies showed their ID and stepped right inside the club where it was already popping off, with the DJ playing Migos "Bad and Boujee"

It was already crowded but they were able to move right on through to go right to the bar, ready to order up the drinks.

Frankie wasn't sure what to make of the scenery, since she's really never been a club going type. But it was her best friend's birthday and she needed the fresh air anyway.

The bartender gave them three glasses.

"Here you go ladies. Three Sex on The Beach!" He smiled as CJ paid for the tab as the ladies toasted to the drinks.

"Here's to the birthday girl!" Nellie cheered as they clinked their drinks, downing them. Frankie was glad to just having at least one drink. One drink wouldn't be a problem anyway. The rest of the night she would be sober.

They saw Seth Rollins coming through with Nikki Bella and CJ waved them over to the bar as they made a beeline over to where they are.

"Hey there, happy birthday." Nikki smiled, giving her a hug. Although the hug seemed a little too fake but she wouldn't comment on it. Seth gave all three of them a hug.

"This club is seriously off the hook." Nellie looked around, seeing everyone dancing and having a great time to the loud trap music.

"I know right." CJ downed herself another shot of vodka as she jumped with excitement. "Shit, I'm ready to shake my ass. You coming Nellie and Frankie?"

Before Nellie could respond, she saw Finn Balor over there as it looked as though he was chatting up some other girl.

"You know what, sure why not?" She grabbed her drink, finishing it up before she decided to find the closest guy nearby who she thought was kind of cute. "Let's dance. Come on, Frankie."

Frankie shook her head. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to people watch for a moment."

"Awe come on, girl!" CJ pouted, taking Frankie's hands into hers, swaying her with the music as Frankie giggled, seeing how tipsy CJ already was. She then started shaking her ass in front of Frankie, urging her to dance and Frankie almost choked on her drink, laughing.

"It's ok guys. I'll be out there to join you, I promise." Frankie nudged her off as CJ pouted, but followed Nellie and Seth and them out on the dance floor.

Frankie still sat at the bar, still sipping down the rest of her drink as she was people watching for awhile. Then she then ordered a Blue Hawaiian as he nodded, making her order.

He slid the drink as she went into her purse to get her debit card but he stopped her.

"No need, m'am." He smiled. "The guy over there said he'll take care of the tab. He said to go ahead and get any drink you want."

"Wait who?" She was confused as she looked to see where he was pointing at. She groaned slightly seeing who the guy was.

Roman Reigns was here. He was there with his friends who were also having a great time, with a few girls that were with them, and some were on the other guys lap.

She should probably tell him no thank you to the drink and just stick to a water. Of course, she had to hold onto that thought as she saw Roman himself making his way over to her.

She told herself she was going to be cool about it, nonchalant.

Out of the corner of his eye, she could see why women all around would practically faint at the sight of him. He had his hair pulled back, wearing a black short sleeve button down shirt. He even had his shades on.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns.." She tried to contain her nerves around him. "It seems we meet again."

"Yes, we do." His voice gave her chills, and with his eyes roaming up and down her body and seeing her in a completely different look, well...if she had the power to read minds, she was sure that whatever he was thinking, it was not so pure.

"What are you doing here.." She sighed at the stupid question she asked.

Roman just chuckled as he gave her a knowing smirk. "Here with my boys for the night. But it seems you beat me to the punch. If anything, I should be asking you the same question. It doesn't really look like your type of party."

"I'm just here for my friend's birthday." She said casually, ignoring the way his eyes were getting darker. She couldn't even lie, he was a beautiful man but something about his eyes. They said a whole different story.

"I'm guessing your husband was fine with you leaving the house, dressed like that?" He continued to pry. He didn't have a problem with it himself, seeing her in a completely different look then how she use to be, looking like a librarian. She looked fucking gorgeous if anything.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's out of town, on business." She added that lie in, downing her Blue Hawaiian drink. "And thank you for the drink but I didn't need your help to pay for it."

"I also didn't need your approval either. I would have done it anyway, with or without." He retorted as the bartender slid over his drink as he downed the shot of patron.

"Now as for your husband, I think it was a stupid thing for him to go out of town. Isn't there a saying, don't leave sheep alone with a big bad wolf?" He smirked as Frankie couldn't help but giggle.

"Mr. Reigns, you sure talk a whole lot of game but are you with it like you say you are?" She said with a sass, to which even Roman was impressed.

"Why don't we see if you can match up with me?" He said in a low voice as he whispered to the bartender as to what to get for her. Frankie looked carefully between the two as she saw him pass her another drink.

"What's this?" She furrowed the brow.

"This is called the "Screaming Orgasm." He sipped his beer. "Think you can handle that?"

"Watch me." She said boldly as she downed the shot in one finish, slamming the glass on the table.

Roman was indeed impressed but he also noticed she wasn't as big of a drinker as he was. "That was ok.."

"Ok?" She scoffed, a little stunned by his reaction. "You really are a drinker, aren't you?"

Roman downed another shot of Gin and Patron and he downed another one too, knowing he could handle his alcohol. He was that confident.

"I'm surprised your kidneys aren't crying right now." Frankie stated and Roman laughed, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry. You may be able to catch up to me one day. But I'm the big dog, it's what I do." He shrugged his shoulders.

Over the past 10 minutes, they downed more shots of the drinks as Frankie oddly found herself smiling and laughing with Roman as they shared a bit of small talk.

Frankie started to feel the alcohol hit her but not enough to make her flat out drunk.

"Wanna dance?" He nodded towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you away from your company?" She hinted over to where the few girls were still waiting on him.

Of course, he simply ignored them, his attention on Frankie. "My interest lies elsewhere, and it's not with them. Now are you going to sit here all night or do you wanna dance?"

Frankie decided why the hell not as she finished her tequila shot and went over to the dance floor as Roman was behind her. If John was here tonight, he would be livid at the outfit she wore and the fact that she was dancing with another man, who is also an ex con.

Of course, she didn't give a fuck about John right now.

She started moving her hips side to side at the beat of the music as they played "Murder She Wrote By Chaka Demus and Pliers"

Roman held his hands on her hips as she swayed her hips back and forth.

She didn't think nothing else except having a great time and Roman was indeed showing her how to loosen up a little bit.

At the same time, Finn watched as he saw Nellie dancing with some random guy and he downed another beer, jealousy running through his veins. He knew he fucked up big time when he pushed Nellie away. He didn't even claim her so he knew he had no right to be jealous.

At the same time, he wanted to punch the shit out of the guy for having his hands all over her.

He looked to see he was on his third beer. He knew he had to make things right with Nellie.

He knew that tonight, he had to be completely open and honest with her and hoped that he didn't fuck things up too bad.

He hoped there would be another chance for him to have her.

* * *

CJ was having a great time dancing and also noticed that Frankie was no longer at the bar, but dancing with Roman Reigns, the bad boy.

CJ heard all the rumors of the man being a playboy, using women and then tossing them to the side. She really wanted to punch the shit out of John for up and leaving out of town and having Frankie depressed. She just also hoped that she was careful with Roman too, no matter how fucking sexy he was.

As she was dancing with Seth and with Nellie, she saw AJ Styles step in and there was his new girlfriend, who she assumed was Chloe. She was thin, her hair was long and had blonde highlights and she was wearing a yellow mini dress.

AJ of course looked just as breathtaking. He had even trimmed his beard. He was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and boots.

"CJ, are you alright?" Seth called out to her as she looked back at him, nodding yes.

"I'm good, just feeling the buzz, you know?" She laughed as she started to feel a little embarrassed. She couldn't let AJ see her and she wanted to at least get a breath of fresh air to clear her head.

Of course, she had no time as AJ and his new girlfriend made their way over to her, Seth and Nikki Bella. Nellie made her way over too, of course after she gave the guy a kiss on the cheek, smiling to herself at the fact that she made Finn jealous.

"That will teach him not to mess with a girl's feelings." She grinned, knowing she succeeded in messing up his night just a bit.

"Hey everyone. This is Chloe, my girlfriend." She smiled at everyone, but especially CJ as they both shook hands. Everyone could really feel the tension, but more so AJ, Chloe and CJ.

"Nice to meet you Chloe." She smiled. In her mind she really wanted to call her every name that the devil himself wouldn't even say.

"Nice to meet you too. I swear, today has been a great night so far. I have the man of my dreams with me and of course, happy birthday to you CJ." She grinned a little too hard.

"Man of your dreams? Bitch, please. What's next; Unicorns are starting to shit out gold now?" She gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath as to not show signs of jealousy.

"Well, we are going to get some drinks and it was so nice to meet everyone." She smiled as she kissed AJ on the cheek. "I have to use the restroom."

"Yeah go do that." CJ said in a casual manner as she decided to once and for all, get herself shit faced.

Nellie went up to follow her up to the bar.

"Everything ok?" She asked, sitting up there with her, kwoing how hard it was to see her ex with someone else, given the past they shared together.

"Just peachy." She blew out a breath as she downed herself another shot of vodka.

Of course, something didn't feel right in her stomach as she suddenly started feeling a little green to her face.

"You ok, sweetie?" Nellie looked at her with concern.

CJ quickly shook her head no. "I forgot to eat first and now it's kicking my ass left and right. Fuck, why did I have to have Russian Vodka?"

She rushed outside as she quickly started throwing up as AJ and Seth both went after her to chek on her.

"I'm fine guys, damn back up off me!" She shooed them off.

"I'll call us a cab." Seth pulled out his phone but Nellie stopped him.

"It's ok Seth, I'll make sure she's home safe."

"I know but-"

"Seth, don't worry, she will be fine." Nikki interfered as she felt like wanting to smack him upside the head. He was acting like such a lapdog it was pathetic. And she was jealous with how he was practically showing more attention to CJ then her, his girlfriend.

Seth wanted to cuss Nikki out but decided against it for now, letting Nellie take over the situation as they called a cab. They were also looking for Frankie but were getting lost in the crowd and CJ was also getting a headache, throwing up.

"Seth, when you find Frankie, can you take her home please?" She shouted over the crowd as Seth nodded yes.

At the same time, Frankie was getting lost in the crowd and having a hard time finding her girls. She excused herself from Roman when she went to go to the bathroom and then of course, things took a turn for the worse. It was then this guy was grabbing on her and she shoved him off course he did it again and Frankie was getting pissed off with his disrespectful behavior.

"Leave me alone, please." She pushed him as she went to search for her friends.

"Come on now, sweetheart. Not even a hi or a hello? I just want maybe a little touch and you got a nice ass made for touching." He winked at her, going for another feel.

Frankie then slapped the taste out of his mouth, to which his whole attitude changed, especially when he snatched her, tightening his hold on her

"Bitch, did you just fucking put your hands on me. I'll knock your fucking-"

"You ain't gonna do shit." She looked to see it was Roman Reigns who stepped in.

"And who the fuck are you? Mind your own fucking business. This between me and this bitch." He still kept his grip on her as she swallowed hard, scared for what he was going to do next.

"Get the fuck away from her. I'm not going to tell you again." He said rather calmly, showing his gun right in the front of his jeans as he lifted part of his shirt, giving him the look that warned him one last time. "I won't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Now like I stated before, let her go."

The guy then dropped his grip and backed away from Frankie. "I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. Roman Reigns. I didn't know she was with you. I..I mean we were just having a little fun."

"Seems to me she wasn't having any fun at all. Now I don't give a fuck what you do or where you go. But if I ever see you near her again, I will make sure you will find yourself in a fucking coffin."

He swallowed hard as he started backing away from her. Frankie of course was still a little shook up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she looked up, nodding.

"Yeah. Thank you." She suddenly felt a little bit dizzy. "Although I don't know where my friends are."

"Last time I saw, your friend seemed sick so your other friend, Nellie I'm guessing had to call a cab to take her home."

"Damn it." She sighed. "I don't have a way home. They were my transportation and my car is all the way back at the house."

"How about this? Let's make a stop first back at my place for a drink and I'll take you home." He offered.

"I don't know Roman, I mean, we barely know each other." She reminded him.

"That may be, but my boys pretty much deserted me." He chuckled, not seeing them anymore. "And besides, you look like you could need another drink in you after what that piece of shit tried to do."

She was a little startled and it was getting hot and sweaty. She would call Nellie and CJ to let them know where she was and one more drink at his place wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Ok. But just one drink, got it?" She warned him as he held his hands up, giving her an innocent look.

"Scout's honor." He almost busted out laughing.

"Somehow I doubt it." She muttered to herself as she grabbed her purse and jacket as they made it outside into the cool air, heading over to his black Tahoe.

She slid inside the car as he turned on the heat, hopping in as he turned on the engine.

The leather seats were instantly heated up as Roman pulled off, heading down to his place.

* * *

Surprisingly, they made it to his place safely, given as to Roman was just sipping his beer and driving. Frankie was that paranoid that they would get pulled over at the fact that Roman was drinking and driving and he was not having a care in the world right now.

They made it to his place as he turned off the car.

"Wow. No accidents huh? I mean, isn't this all risky behavior?" She was concerned that he could have gotten into an accident with his behavior.

"Only if you don't do it right. Been doing this since I was 18 years old, sweet pea. Never had an accident." He said with a bit of a slur. "Now come on."

He opened the car door as she suddenly hopped down. She was amazed at how luxurious it was. There was a beautiful koi pond in the front and there was a pool out back.

Roman unlocked the door to his place as she walked inside, seeing that the place was like a palace.

"Oh my.." She whispered faintly. "It's beautiful."

She looked around as Roman tossed his keys and jacket on the leather chair, going into the liquor cabinet.

"Make yourself comfortable, if you want." He stated as he went to grab two glasses with ice.

Frankie then sat down on the sofa as Roman came over, setting the two glasses down in front as she took her glass.

"What is it?" She looked at the dark liquor.

"That sweetheart, is Hennessy." His smile became even wider.

"Jesus, I heard that's strong." She knew CJ would drink it as well as her father.

"It is. Can you handle it?" He leaned back on the sofa, sipping his.

"Nothing I haven't had before." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she raised her glass. "Bottoms up."

She then took a swig of the drink as she felt the alcohol warming up her insides. "Damn..."

"Yeah, I know. You've never had it before so you'll get use to it."

"God, I hope so." She cleared her throat.

It was then she noticed Roman pulling out a small box, opening it up as he pulled out a long blunt and a nice bag of green substance. She looked at it, kind of noticing the smell but wanting to confirm it.

"Is that marijuana?" She asked curiously.

"Indeed it is. What, don't tell me you've never had this before?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"Roman, I practically had a sheltered life. Never been around drugs, drinking, partying. Just church and going home. I didn't have my first drink until I was 23." She said sheepishly as he chuckled again, finding her to be adorable.

"I'll let you try some. that is, if you think you're up for it." He eyed her carefully.

"I mean, it won't have me going into hallucinations will it?" She knew it was a dumb question but she had to know.

"It will only ease your mind, sweetheart." He started rolling up the weed into the blunt before he sealed it up, making sure there were no seeds in it.

Frankie sipped her drink, watching him work on the blunt and then he took out a lighter, starting to light it up as he inhaled it.

He took a long puff before he blew it out, coughing a bit.

"Must be a good one, I bet." She giggled softly.

"Oh it is." He smiled at her as he inhaled it again, and then he passed it to her.

Frankie looked unsure as to whether or not she should smoke it.

"You saw me roll it up. I wouldn't do anything to harm you, babygirl." He gave it to her.

Frankie then took the blunt, which tasted like tropical twist as she started to light it up, inhaling the smoke in her lungs. She coughed it a few times but she started feeling it suddenly.

She started giggling as Roman encouraged her to take another hit off the blunt and by the second time, she took a real good one as she passed it back to Roman.

"Damn that was a good one.." She coughed again as she sipped more of the Hennessy.

It was then she started to become even quieter as Roman smoked the blunt, having another shot of Hennessy and pouring himself another one.

"What's on your mind?" he paid attention to how her eyes suddenly looked sad.

"It's nothing. I mean, it's nothing you would be interested in anyway." She sighed as she finished the last of her drink.

"Talk to me, babygirl." He sat up, wanting to give her his undivided attention.

Frankie sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She barely knew him but she needed someone to listen. Someone she could vent too.

"I guess...well..what you said the other day at the autoshop kind of got to me. It hit closer to home then I thought." She fiddled with the remnants of her drink. "John is my husband, I mean he use to be all over me physically and would pay attention to me. He use to find me so desirable and now, ever since we had the girls, things have changed. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids and I wouldn't change anything about it. He's a great father to them but as for a husband.." She set her glass down, nervous to look at Roman. "He hasn't touched me in almost two years. I sound like a needy person, I know. Maybe even selfish. I mean even asking for a little bit of attention, we always get right into it and in the end, I'm the one apologizing for supposedly asking for too much."

She decided to take the blunt as Roman passed it to her. She smoked it before she continued. "Maybe it's me. Maybe no matter what I do, he doesn't find me attractive anymore. I understand that carrying twins can take a serious toll on your body as a woman but I've been trying so hard to get back in shape. Hell, I even considered doing plastic surgery. But it seems like he's more into everything else, except me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm even dishing out my problems to you, you barely know me." She scoffed bitterly.

"No, it's no problem. I mean, I could tell something was wrong. And if I was to be brutally honest, John is a fucking idiot to leave you like that. I don't know what he's doing that's so important to leave you at home by yourself or the fact that he wouldn't touch you, but you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. If it's anyone's fault in the marriage, it's his. And what you need is someone who can give you exactly what you want."

Frankie blushed as she smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, Roman."

"Anytime, babygirl. You are the definition of a beautiful woman, with an incredible body, especially in that dress." He slowly licked his lips. "And you would look even better without it."

Frankie swallowed hard as she laughed nervously. "Ha. You are indeed a funny man. But I think I'll take that second drink now."

"Coming right up." He nodded as he grabbed more of the Hennessy from his shelf, pouring more of it into her glass and then into his.

"So..what should we drink too.." She hiccuped, feeling the Hennessy and the weed hit her a little harder than it should. She gulped down her glass, the burning liquid hitting her down into her stomach

"How about, to the fact that I have an incredible sexy woman here in my place, who I am dying to taste right now, especially between those soft legs.." His grey eyes became dark and Frankie knew she had better call herself a cab and quick.

That is if she could given her drunken state, with the weed making her feel like she was moving in slow motion.

"Ummm..." She downed her drink with a quickness, despite the strong after taste that burned in her throat. "Thank you for that but I better get-get going now. I'll set the cups in the sink and be on my way."

She made her way past Roman as she set her glass in the sink. Of course, he was quick to turn her around, backing her up against the fridge. He cupped her face in his hands, both of them eye level with each other. Frankie felt so paralyzed right now.

Roman then took charge as he passionately kissed her, a whimper escaping from her lips as his tongue roamed the inside of her mouth, exploring it. She found herself giving into him as she wrapped her arms around his strong back, returning the kiss.

The kiss went on for quite a minute as she gasped, feeling his tongue collide with hers as he sucked on it, his hard body pressing up against hers.

He stopped the kiss as she was panting, looking up at him.

"What..What about John though.." She whispered.

"Forget him." He stated as he leaned over to her ear. "As of tonight, you listen to daddy's rules. Do you understand me, babygirl?"

Frankie looked up at him, everything of him that showed dominance. They were filled with desire. And she was feeling the desire for him as well.

"Yes.." She whispered, her eyes were half lidded. "Yes Daddy.."

Roman's dick immediately got hard as he took her lips again in a brutal kiss.

He picked her up as he got her over to the couch, the kiss was never-ending until they both came up for air, panting

"Bend over for me." He ordered her as she bent over for him, still on the sofa.

He was right behind her, lifting up the bottom part of her dress as he bit down on her ass, smacking it as she moaned into the pillow.

He saw that she was wearing a light pink thong as he pulled them down her legs, as she still stayed in the position.

He started massaging her ass real slow, as she was quivering, feeling his rough touch on her as she yelped, feeling another smack on her ass.

He then bent down a little more as he found exactly what he was wanting. He wanted to tease her, to have her begging by the end of the night.

He then made her spread her legs a little bit more, making sure she got into a comfortable position before he started to flick his tongue on her pussy, making her moan softly.

He continued to stroke her pussy with his tongue, slowly eating her from behind as she moaned, her hands digging into the pillows.

"Ooooo yesss..." She moaned, feeling her pussy getting wet. His tongue down there felt so fucking good, it send goosebumps all throughout her body, hitting her nerves and all.

He kept holding onto her ass as his tongue increased the speed on her pussy, making circles and long strokes, going up and down. He was making out with her pussy and she was trembling, loving the way his tongue was teasing and moving in different directions.

She found him flipping her over on her back as he kept her legs spread. He put them over his shoulders as he started devouring her pussy, making her lose it as she was squeezing her breasts through her dress. She was rocking her hips, riding on his face as he sucked on her clit. Then he added more pressure to his tongue assault as he moaned against her pussy, driving her crazy.

"Oh my god yess...Oh fuck..." She moaned out loud as he was rubbing her clit a little faster, still continuing to lick every drop of her sweetness that was coming from her pussy.

"You taste even better than I thought, babygirl.." he said huskily before he added a few more strokes of his tongue. He continued as he pushed her, wanting her to reach that peak of no return.

He had to hold onto her as he gripped on her thighs as she was twisting and turning, moaning louder than ever. Frankie felt like she was floating past the stars and practically into the solar system of all orgasms as she cried out to him. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"

"That's it, cum for daddy. You know you want too." He slid his two fingers inside her wetness as her walls gripped them, both of them groaning as she was so tight around him.

"Mmmm damn its been a minute hasn't it, babygirl." he watched her as he slowly fingered her.

"Too damn long.." She whimpered, sitting up a little as she watched him finger her tightness, making her gasp softly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure that was coursing through her body right now.

He started to pick up the pace with the way he was fingering her, his two fingers pressing up against her G-spot as it made her scream out loud. She held onto the sofa cushions as she felt like she was going to flood the whole damn sofa and his face.

She started gushing as she felt her body tighten up, releasing every bit of her juices on his face as he opened his mouth, sucking her pussy and letting the juices fill up his mouth, covering his face as he lapped it up greedily.

"Oh my fucking..." She felt her legs trembling as Roman sat up, licking his lips with his goatee wet and covered with her sweet honey.

Frankie then grabbed him, kissing him as she tasted herself, while in the process kicking off her heels as he unzipped her dress, letting it fall down to the floor. He picked her up again as they continued to play with each others tongues as he took her upstairs to his master bedroom, which was decked out in grey and black.

He threw her on the bed, giving her the look that made her shiver.

She wasn't wearing her thongs as he had already taken them off of her, but she still had on a light pink lace bra to match with it.

God, she looked fucking sexy in pink.

He pulled off his shirt as she sat up, running her hands over his chest, admiring his sleeve to chest Samoan tattoo. His black tresses came down hanging from the bun he had.

"Stand up." He whispered, his tone still letting her know he was in charge.

She stood up, despite that her recent orgasm was making it hard for her to stand on her own two feet.

It was then she saw that he pulled out a switchblade as her eyes had widened. She really hoped that he wouldn't cut her and he noticed how scared but excited she was.

"Shhh..." He kissed her again, but softly this time just to ease her worries.

She felt the blade going under the strap of her bra and then in a quick snap, he cut the strap, releasing it as he also did the other strap. He pulled off the rest of her bra, her hands at her side.

Frankie went up to touch him again but he grabbed her wrist in time, still looking at her, as if he was trying to read what she was thinking.

She used her other hand to grab his hand, slowly sucking on his index finger, her gaze still on him as she was seductively sucking on it and on his middle finger. He sucked in a breath, just watching the way she was just teasing him right back. This woman was something else, that he knew for sure.

"Fuck.." He growled quietly as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, kissing her again as she moaned into his mouth, his other hand grabbing onto her breast as he squeezed it, bending down to lick circles around both dark nipples as she threw her head back, his touch feeling so fucking good, that it was practically driving her into the brink of insanity.

Roman urged her onto the bed as she felt the gray silk sheets hit her back, positioning herself to lie down. He was already on top of her, his jeans past down and already off, wasting no time.

His angle was perfect as he penetrated her, as she held onto his strong back, feeling his cock inside of her, moaning at the friction and how it felt so perfect inside of her. He moaned right into her neck.

"So fucking tight, beautiful. Damn, this pussy was begging for my attention-wasn't it?" He whispered as she nodded, whimpering.

"Yes. God, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear I will lose it. Give it to me.." She begged, feeling his cock just going in slow motion. He was taunting her, just wanting to enjoy the feel of her wet pussy. It was agonizing, and she was ready to explode already.

"You know what you need to say, babygirl.." There was a devilish glint in his eyes, as he knew what buttons to push. She knew exactly what he was asking for, but he wanted her to say those words. He wanted to hear it coming from her pretty lips.

"Fuck me daddy. Make me scream until I can't scream no more." She stared at him, panting.

He then grabbed a remote nearby, turning on his stereo system of slow R&B music as he grabbed her hips, motioning for her to spread her legs wider.

She did just exactly that and then she felt all the air being taken out of her lungs as he started pounding the hell out of her as she moaned loud and hard, with the music drowning them out.

He had his hands all over her body, touching her soft skin as he went to feast on her perfect breasts, sucking in her nipples, his teeth grazing on them. His hips moved in circular motion but still went forceful, punishing her pussy.

God help her soul but she fucking loved it and screamed for more and more of his cock to fuck her harder.

"Yes! Just like that, Daddy!" She screamed as she felt the way he angled himself, the way he was fucking her harder and faster, it made all of her senses come to life. He was making her body come to life. It was rough but passionate at the same time and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting to be greedy and for him to give it to her as much as he could dish out.

Roman was sucking on her neck as she dug her nails into his back, crying out her orgasm, flooding the bed as she could even feel herself squirting all over his dick.

It didn't stop there as he sat her on top of him. Frankie already knew what he wanted and she started riding him, bouncing on his dick as she moaned hard, both of them sweating already, their skin sticking to each other. She was biting on his shoulder as he grabbed her hips, making her bounce on his thick cock.

"Oh FUCK DADDY!" She screamed as he pounded her harder, both of them moving in the same motion and the same rhythm as she could feel herself about to climax.

"That's it babygirl. Cum for your daddy. Fucking give it to me. Scream for me!" He growled, feeling himself tighten as his orgasm was just about to hit him hard.

Frankie finally came once more and she came hard, screaming into his neck as she felt him cumming inside of her. She didn't worry about pregnancy since she had her tubes tied.

She slumped against him as the music came to an end, breathing hard and trembling from the crashing orgasm that took over her body.

They both looked up at each other, as she kissed him again before they had both passed out on the bed.

Oh how only one night can change everything.

* * *

It was the next morning and Frankie felt the sunlight hit her eyes. She winced as she rubbed her eyes, feeling a slight headache coming in.

"Jesus, what time is it?" She yawned as she sat up. "God, what was I doing last night..."

She looked at the time on the nightstand and saw it was almost going on noon.

"Oh shit." She saw that she slept for hours.

Of course, when she looked to see she was not in her bed and into another man's bed, that man being Roman Reigns, then she became horrified.

She saw that their clothes were scattered all over the floor and she saw the empty bottle of Hennessy. She even saw that she was naked underneath.

Roman of course was still asleep, snoring away. Of course, she was still horrified by what transpired last night.

She quickly went to the bathroom and slipped her dress back on.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" She whispered, panicking. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god..."

She didn't even want to tell Roman goodbye. She just wanted to grab her shoes, call herself an Uber and to get the hell outta there.

She forgot she had a church meeting to get too and her friends were suppose to be there already. She saw so many missed calls from them and a few from John.

"Oh god, Oh god." She shook her head, fixing her hair, slipping her heels back on an as she made the Uber trip, it arrived within two minutes, taking her back to her place.

At the same time, Roman woke up but at the same time, he was already awake when he heard Frankie running around to get dressed and leave. He smirked of course as he laid back, hands folded across the back of his head.

He saw her thong on the floor and relaxed for a moment.

"She'll be back." He thought to himself.

After all, she was definitely going to be needing her panties back anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was a very long chapter, but I really hope everyone liked this one :)**


	12. Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say

**...**

 **Chapter 12; Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say**

Frankie was so happy to get back to her place, she almost tripped out of the Uber car as she scrambled up the steps to make it to her front door, unlocking it as she rushed upstairs and ran the hot water in the bathroom, proceeding to wash away last night.

She stripped out of her clothes, stepping into the water as she was surrounded by the steam, washing every part of her body, trying to recollect her thoughts. After she finished, she dried her hair and her body, heading into the bedroom as she tried to slow down her breathing. Her guilty conscience was killing her and she felt horrified.

She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Last night was something that shouldn't have happened. She was angry with John, yes and hurt that he dismissed their anniversary night so of course, she wanted comfort.

And then Roman stepped into play. After a couple drinks and even a hit off a joint, next thing she remembered was the fact that she kept screaming his name all night, their hands all over each other as her nails was digging into his back as he pounded her harder and faster.

Her fingertips touched her cheek, already feeling warm at the thought of Roman and what he did to her that night. It was unexpected and it wasn't planned.

She looked down to see her cellphone ringing and the caller ID showed John Cena, her husband.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she answered the phone.

"Hello sweetheart." She swallowed hard.

"Hey there, baby." He was smiling. "I know the other night, I messed up and I realize that. I should have never treated you that way and I know you were looking forward to our anniversary that night. I just wanted to apologize for everything. I just want to let you know that I'm very lucky to have you as my wife."

Frankie instantly felt like a piece of shit. "No, sweetheart. If anything I'm the lucky one to have you. And I hope you know that I love you so much, I love our family. You and our girls are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Of course sweetheart. I was telling my brothers yesterday how you are the perfect wife and I know you would never do anything wrong."

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I'm **_far_** from perfect." She dug in her closet, finding a quick outfit to wear. "But I can't wait to see you tonight and maybe we can watch a movie, you know?"

"Sounds great sweetheart. I'll be in around 6. I love you." He blew a kiss to her through the phone.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes as she ended the call. She finished getting dressed as she texted her friends and the church leader, Ms. Francine.

She looked at the photo of her and John on their wedding day and another photo of them and the girls.

"God, what have I done?" She shook her head at herself, angry and disgusted with her actions from last night.

She betrayed her husband. She betrayed her family.

She picked up the phone as she texted both Nellie and CJ

 _"Something awful happened last night."_ She said. _"I'll explain after my church meeting."_

She put her phone in her pocket, quickly putting on her clothes and brushed her hair back into a bun as she grabbed her purse and other things as she made her way to the car. She called her mother to check on the girls.

"Mommy!" They both shouted in her ear, but she smiled.

"Hello my babies. How are you two doing? You better be good over at Nana's house." She said in a stern manner.

"I'm always a good girl mommy. It's Eris you have to watch out for." Nala giggled but Eris scoffed at her twin.

"No way. You are much worse than me. You are like a monster." She rolled her eyes as Nala huffed at her.

"No, I'm not you are!"

"No, you are!"

"Y'all better cut that nonsense out right now." She heard her mom warning the twins. She got the phone as she smiled. "How are you sweetheart? I tried to call you last night but I guess you turned your phone off."

"Um yeah I didn't really hear it. Sorry about that." She started the car as she hooked the phone onto speaker. "But I'll be by later to pick up the girls once I get back from doing my meeting and my errands."

"Ok sweetheart. Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned about her daughter.

"Yes mama, everything is good." She said quickly. "Just having a bit of a busy day. I have to go now, love you."

She ended the call as she drove right to the church, hoping that the meeting would be short today.

* * *

"Mrs. Cena, you are late! You need to do better next time. I expected better from you. You were suppose to start the meeting this morning and.."

Frankie was getting the chastising of a lifetime from Ms. Francine, the elderly woman. Of course, she heard snickering and saw it was one of the church members, Julie Thomas. She was always turning her nose down at anyone, especially at Frankie, who believed she wasn't fit to be vice president of the church fundraising as well as other activities but Frankie knew it was nothing but jealousy, especially since she didn't have to prove anything to her as she worked her ass off and the fundraising was to help the homeless and go towards her daughters' school.

"I apologize, Ms. Francine." She sighed heavily, once more repeating herself. "I know how you are about punctuality and I promise that next time, I will be on time."

"I would hope so, or I'll have to give the next project to Julie and she's been more dependent if anything."

"Amen to that." Julie smirked. "But I only do what the Lord asks of me, Ms. Francine."

If CJ was with Frankie, she would automatically call Julie an asskisser, to which she was.

Of course, Frankie bit her tongue as she went on her way to help set up the brunch for the second half of the meeting since she missed the first.

She thought she would never get through the day until she saw two to three text messages from CJ and Nellie.

 ** _"We'll both stop by your house!_**

 ** _We ready to kick your ass,_**

 ** _having us worried like that."_**

"Only you, Claudia." She rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone back in her pocket, getting the snacks and beverages prepared and trying her best not to think about last night.

She only hoped that Roman wouldn't even try to contact her today.

* * *

CJ was at her desk, working on the files, despite that her stomach was fighting her from the night of her birthday. She avoided AJ and Karl all day today, not wanting to see neither one of them. Karl, she could handle since he knew damn well, she was very serious about her threats toward him.

She thought about getting a restraining order on him, but that would be too suspicious and she didn't want people snooping in on her secret, especially not her friends. She was worried Karl would try to hurt them and if something happened to them because of her past actions, she would make sure he would have his head on a silver platter.

She heard a knock on the door as she groaned, ignoring the pain in her left side. "Come in.."

She looked up to see it was Seth Rollins who stopped by. "Hey there, sweetheart."

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What else is new?" She scoffed, taking a sip of her water. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I really need a reason to visit my best friend, whose sick as hell?" He smirked. "Well, I also brought something to help lift your spirits too."

He pulled out a box as he set it down on her desk, opening it as she could smell the delicious peach crumble pie.

"God, you know me so well." She sat up as he gave her a fork, digging into the pie.

"I know you needed it after that birthday bust the other night." He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah well, my dumb ass had drank on an empty stomach. The rookie mistake of a drinker." She giggled as he laughed, sitting down with her as he dug into the pie as well. "I honestly didn't want to show up for work today. Honestly, last night was nothing more than a bust."

"Well, the next birthday will be much better." He added, trying to cheer her up.

"I honestly feel bad that I caused you and Nikki to have an argument because I was sick." She sighed, remembering their little spat because Seth volunteered to take her home.

"it's not your fault. It was my decision and Nikki just needs to understand that you're my best friend and I only want to be there for you. She's been so damn insecure and it's driving me nuts.' He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, I can also understand where she is coming from too." She reasoned with him. "I mean, she does care a lot about you, Seth. After all, you're not my boyfriend, you're Nikki's boyfriend."

Seth nodded, hiding the fact that his palms started to sweat, trying his best not to stare in awe at CJ and her beauty. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He really loved this woman and as far as Nikki was concerned, he didn't need to know his true feelings. He would just have to do his best to bury his feelings for CJ, no matter how much he wanted to scream out to her that he was in love with her.

There was another knock on the door and then Cesaro came in, as him and Seth both slapped fives with each other.

"What's up, man?" Cesaro smiled, going over to his wife, kissing her softly as Seth hide his grimace.

"Nothing much, just being the typical friend." He smiled. "I brought some pie over from CJ."

"Like the best friend that he is." She smiled, digging more into the peach pie, loving the taste.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you needed something to snack on sweetheart? I could have went over to the bakery for you." Cesaro stared at Seth.

"Well, I decided to surprise her with a pie, since you were nowhere in sight when she got sick last night." Seth argued as Cesaro narrowed his stare at him, especially in regards to that comment.

"I'm sorry, do you have an issue with me, Rollins?" Cesaro and Seth looked as though they were about to go one on one with each other until CJ stepped in.

"Hey, Hey now there's no need for that. Baby, Seth was just being nice and it was a surprise to me too. There's no need for any of that guys. We are all suppose to be cool with each other and I don't need my husband fighting my best friend." CJ stood between them, glaring at the both of them. She was not about to get in trouble because the two of them had some strange issue with each other that for the life of her, she couldn't seem to understand.

The two men sighed as they decided not to start any drama. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He kissed CJ again on the forehead.

"I'm sorry too. Nothing personal Cesaro. By all means, the last thing I want to do is make you feel as though I'm overstepping my boundaries."

"No problem. Thanks for looking out for my wife last night. I wish I could have been there at the club with you that night, gorgeous. But I'll be sure to make it up to you when I can." He kissed her full soft lips once more as Seth had a blank stare on his face.

"So umm..I better get going, since I gotta head back to work. I'll call you later CJ. Take care." He walked out as she smiled, hugging him before he left.

"Now that he's gone, I have some private time with my beautiful gorgeous wife." He smiled proudly as he tickled her sides, kissing her neck softly and then back to her lips as she wrapped his arms around him.

"Awe he was no problem, sweetheart. Seth is harmless and he was only trying to cheer me up."

"I'm just protective over you, babe. It just seems like he likes you, a little too much if you ask me.."

CJ busted out laughing, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Come on now, Seth is not into me like that. He's like a brother to me. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to him or any other man."

Cesaro smirked. "Well, I trust you gorgeous and just know that you are the only woman for me. I would do anything for us."

He held her tightly, having his arms around her waist as he thought about the escort business he did last night. There was another knock on the door and there was Lana, her suit attire in light pink instead of the usual red.

"She would be a beautiful woman, if she didn't have that nasty know it all bitch attitude" CJ frowned as Lana returned her glare.

"Just in case you two don't forget that this is still a place of business, we have a meeting to get to in 10 minutes. I suggest you wrap it up and get a move on." Lana said in a stern manner.

"Oh why master of course of course." CJ spoke sarcastically, clutching her chest in a dramatic fashion, as Cesaro snickered.

Lana noticed it immediately. "Watch yourself Cesaro." She warned him. "Now as I said before, hurry up."

She stalked out of here as CJ rolled her eyes, as Cesaro lightly slapped her on the ass as they headed to the meeting.

Of course, he was glad CJ didn't notice when Lana winked at him. He swallowed hard, hoping he would get this day over with.

 **...**

Seth was at his home office, doing some filing as Nikki was out with her sister, Brie Bella for lunch. After he finished it in about an hour, he went to do his usual Cross fit workout, trying to keep his mind off CJ.

God, his dick couldn't help but become hard. She even had on some dark red lipstick that accented her outfit. She was even sexier at the club on her birthday and his heart was telling him to just pour out his feelings towards her. Give it a chance and get it out his system.

Of course, he knew that he couldn't as he also cared for Nikki Bella. It wasn't fair to her but at the same time, they haven't been happy as of lately.

He continued with his workout for about a half an hour before he headed upstairs to shower, washing his dark hair and standing under thehot water for awhile, doing some serious thinking.

If he was to tell anyone of his feelings for CJ and how much he loved her, they would have dismissed it as nothing but lust.

"People don't understand." He swallowed angrily. "CJ is the perfect woman and I know deep down, she feels the same way for me. I'm more than her best friend."

He stepped out the shower with his towel around his waist, staring at himself in the mirror for a bit.

It was then his thoughts invaded; The thoughts of Cesaro kissing on her, touching on her, and having his arms wrapped around her.

And to make matters worse, AJ was also back in her life, despite that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Both of them just being around CJ or even looking her way made him see red to the point where he didn't realize he had punched his bathroom mirror a few times.

There were a few tiny glass shards in his knuckles and some blood. He turned on the bathroom sink and rinsed his hand, the grimace on his face before he had to wrap it up in a few bandages.

He would fix the mirror later and told himself to get a grip.

He just loved CJ so much, that the thought of her with anyone made him sick to his stomach. Bad enough she was with Cesaro but he was only being a good friend to her.

He loved her so much, that what he had done 3 years ago, was something that she could never find out about.

One that would destroy their friendship forever.

* * *

Frankie, Nellie, and CJ met at Frankie's house, deciding to lounge by the poolside deck and have a couple snacks and some drinks, wanting to catch up a bit before CJ herself had to head back to work, since luckily she had an hour and a half lunch.

And what better way then to have lunch then to kick it for a dip in the pool anyway?

CJ and Nellie both had wine where as Frankie decided to just have a mimosa to calm her nerves. She knew her friends were dying to know what was so urgent and what happened.

"So, you have been very quiet and avoiding the topic, Miss Frankie?" CJ smirked. "So tell us what happened last night."

"And you know we know when you are lying." Nellie added.

Frankie ran a hand through her hair, trembling a bit as Nellie frowned a bit. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Something horrible happened that I wished didn't happen and I would do anything to make it undo it but I can't!" She groaned, almost on the verge of freaking out.

"Sweetie, calm down what is it?" CJ looked at her, concerned.

"I did something so unforgivable. One that I would never thought I would do." She shook her head. "..I cheated on John."

Her girls were shocked, their expressions saying it all.

"With who?" CJ inquired.

"With Roman Reigns, the ex convict." She confessed.

"Oh my god, you slept with an ex con?" Nellie damn near screamed and jumped out of her seat as CJ and her both had to shut her up, but even CJ couldn't contain her excitement.

"A sexy ex-con at that." CJ giggled as Frankie's cheeks blushed pink.

"What happened? How? Details, lady!" CJ pressed on as Frankie rolled her eyes, sighing. Even though she knew her friends wouldn't dare speak a word of this, she was starting to regret telling them just a tad bit.

"Well, after you guys had left, Roman had stepped in after this jackass was harrassing me. I was a bit startled and he invited me over to his place for a drink. I really meant to have only one drink and then I would call a cab and go home. But then, oh god, we had more than one drink, well in this case, I was the one that had one too many drinks and then for the first time, I smoked weed." She added as both Nellie and CJ's eyes had widened.

"Oh my god, you smoked weed for the first time. Hot damn!" CJ almost laughed, wanting to give her a high five but Frankie gave her a look that knew that wasn't going to help the situation.

"That's besides the point!" She glared at her as she drank more of her mimosa. "But then, I started complaining about John and well..he was just there to listen and then I had yet another drink and smoked more weed. Then one thing led to another..." She sighed heavily, shutting her eyes. "And all I remember was him giving me the best orgasm of a lifetime. I mean, he made my toes curl, made every spark of my body feel as though it was like fireworks. It was more than what I could say about John. I mean, my husband hasn't touched me in almost two years but I betrayed him! The next morning, I instantly got the hell out of there."

"Was it good?" Nellie raised a brow as Frankie lowered her eyes a bit, slightly embarrassed. "Don't lie, you know it was."

"Ugh, ok fine yes it was great. Of course it was great but that's not the point. In case y'all weren't listening, I cheated on my husband while he was away. I had a one night stand with someone who wasn't my husband, under the influence. I have never cheated on anyone, nor have I ever been under the influence to even do this and I feel horrible. I feel like shit."

CJ went over to hug Frankie. "Honey, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. Shit, I mean John wasn't doing his job as a husband so somebody had to step in, and who better than a sexy man like Roman?"

"Who is an ex con, might I add." She scoffed, sitting up in the lounge chair. "But I mean, I was drunk. Just stupid drunk."

"You know what they say; A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts. And you have to admit, you did find Roman very attractive, especially since we saw you two dancing." CJ stated.

"That was just having harmless fun. Opening my legs for him is a completely different story." She shook her head, already wanting yet another drink. "And good lord I freaking smoked weed. I did drugs!"

CJ almost laughed at her panicking over something as harmless as weed. "Honey, it's not like you were doing heroin. Weed is practically the safest drug there is. And not only that, John was the one who was an asshole leaving you to go to some dumb ass football game."

"Still, two wrongs don't make a right. Of course, mine was a damn betrayal."

"Has Roman tried to contact you ever since?" Nellie asked.

"No, and I don't want him too. He might get the wrong idea." She ran a hand through her hair, taking a moment to think. "But what I am going to do is to simply go to him myself and just end it right then and there. Just be straight up with him."

"Now wait a minute, sweetie." CJ stopped her. "That might not be a good idea to tell him that in person. He doesn't seem like he would take no for an answer."

"Come on now, CJ let's give him the benefit of the doubt." Nellie tried to reason with her as they all decided to sit in the pool, with the sun now beaming down on them. "i'm sure if Frankie talked to him, he'll understand and back off."

"At the same time, he may not." CJ warned. "I'm just saying, that's like telling a dog that he can only have one treat and no more. He's not going to take it lying down."

"Well, he doesn't have much of a choice. My marriage is more important to me and I need to be upfront with him, let him know it was a mistake, no matter how fucking amazing it was and just drop him." Frankie finished the rest of her mimosa. "I just want to put that night behind me and of course, I know I need to tell John the truth."

"Sooo...Roman went from just ok to amazing?" CJ teased her.

"...Shut up, Claudia." Frankie growled slightly at her as CJ drank the rest of her wine as Nellie downed hers, pouring them each another drink.

"Let's just change the subject for now. We need to discuss you and AJ Styles." Nellie turned her attention towards Claudia as Frankie did the same.

"There's nothing to say about us. Y'all know I'm married to Cesaro. He's the only man I want."

"You're not that great of a liar." Nellie stated.

"And neither are you, since you tried to avoid Finn Balor that night. I know he was jealous of you dancing with that dude." CJ smirked.

"Well, its none of his business who I dance with and Finn is not even my boyfriend. " Nellie rolled her eyes. "He was just a waste of time. Besides, we need to talk about why you keep denying the fact that you still care about AJ."

"No I don't." CJ argued. "He's moved on, has a girlfriend. I'm very happy for him. Even though she's skinnier than a slim jim."

Frankie almost choked on her drink, almost laughing. "Slim Jim?"

"I'm just saying, she could put on a couple pounds. I mean damn, she close to skeleton size." She twisted up her face in annoyance. "She has to be all perfect and skinny and gushing over AJ. She looks like a Taylor Swift reject."

Her girls couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"Jealous much?" Nellie teased a bit.

"Fuck outta here. Nothing to be jealous of. Like I said before, if he's happy, I'm happy. So let's leave it alone. I left him for a reason anyway."

"Which is?" Frankie wanted to know. "Why can't you just talk to him so you two can bury the hachet? It's pretty obvious that you still have some lingering feelings for him. Maybe it would help for you two to just get it all out."

"Ugh, I'm sick of y'all asses. I told y'all before I'm good with him moving on. There is no feelings involved." She stepped out the pool. "I swear, y'all asses make me drink sometimes."

"Yeah Yeah, join the club." Nellie waved her drink, feeling slightly buzzed.

"But I'm warning you Frankie; Confronting Roman in person will backfire. It's best to just leave it alone or send him a note."

Even though her friends meant well, Frankie had to disagree with CJ.

Besides, what's the worse that could happen if she did it anyway?

* * *

After CJ dropped her off, Nellie walked up to her place, ready to just start doing some housework and catch up on some shows she had on DVR.

"Nellie? Nellie, wait." She turned to see Finn jogging up to her.

"Finn, just leave me the hell alone." She dismissed him, not in the mood for his dumb games.

"Please, just hear me out for a minute." Finn pleaded with her, grabbing her hand.

"Why should I? You kissed me, had me feeling as though there could be something there between us and then you kick me out. What kind of crap is that?" She crossed her arms, staring at him. She didn't give a damn how sexy he looked, sweaty and shirtless. She was going to tear his ass a new one because she was tired of him stringing her along. Hell, she was probably going to swear off men for awhile any damn way.

"I know what I did was fucked up and I'm really sorry about that. But I promise, if you give me one more chance, then I'll tell you everything."

"That's what you said last time and to be honest Finn, to hell with you being my boss; You can kiss my left and right ass cheek."

"Ok, that I'm sure I deserve but..how about I make you a deal?" He knew he was going to have to be honest and tell her the truth, at least about why he kept pushing her away.

Nellie just wanted to just be alone and not be bothered. "I know I'm going to probably regret this but what is it?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night. And I'll tell you everything. I'll explain why I've been acting the way I have. If you don't come to dinner, I won't bother you anymore. I really care about you Nellie and I know I was a real jackass to you. All I ask is if you give me one more try, I can only hope you will understand. Please, and this time I won't kick you out or push you away."

"You're serious." She looked him in the eyes, seeing that he was actually telling the truth about what he was saying.

"Yes." He nodded. "I've never been more serious about you and doing what I can to make things right. I really want to make things right and I know I need to be a man and be honest with you."

Nellie knew that she was once again taking a bit of a risk with him. She didn't want to be made a fool of over and over again. She's already had enough of that from Randy and Finn was just the icing on the cake. If she had to be honest with herself, she did have strong feelings for him, given the time they have spent together but she just didn't want to jump too fast into something that could possibly not work out."

"Give me a day to think about it and I'll let you know by tomorrow morning when I see you at the office. In the meantime, just leave me alone alright?" She told him as Finn knew he had no choice but to comply.

"I really hope you will say yes." He sighed reluctantly as he walked off.

Nellie turned and unlocked the door to her place, closing it behind her as she slightly hit her head against her door.

"Damn it..." She muttered before heading upstairs to run a much needed bubble bath.

* * *

Frankie was in her home office, doing some flyers for the upcoming church event. Her mom would bring the girls home around between 8pm and 9pm and John would be flying in around 6 to 6:30. She stared at the blank screen on her computer, unable to concentrate.

She was pondering her friend's advice and she was grateful that they didn't judge her.

As much as she tried to forget that night, it all kept hitting back at her again. She knew Roman was a male whore and would probably never call her at all. He had already got what he wanted and now he was onto his next conquest.

However, just to ease her own conscience, she just wanted to set the record straight with him and to make sure he wouldn't say a word of this to anyone. The last thing she needed was for John to hear about it from someone else.

"I have to tell him the truth tonight." She swallowed hard. "I have too..."

She took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing in bold letters.

"I CAN'T DO THIS. IT WAS A MISTAKE. I'M SORRY." She wrote, deciding to just write Roman a simple letter and then just slide it under his door. She thought she could just stop by his place, drop off the note and get out of there before he had a chance to notice her.

She went upstairs and got dressed, slipping on a simple red buttoned up sleeveless blouse and black knee length skirt and heels, slipping her hair into a ponytail as she took her note, grabbing her car keys as she headed out the door.

It would be fast and she would be home before John came. She had to do this and she had to make him very aware of it.

 **...**

She had made it over to Roman's house. Even when she was drunk that night, she still remembered when he took her to his place, after having a couple drinks before she melted under his touch; His strong, rough yet passionate touch.

"Not the time." She hissed at herself. "Focus."

She parked her car as she went up the steps, forcing herself to make it up there without losing her nerve. Before she even had a chance to slide the note under his door, it had opened and there stood someone who was not Roman.

The guy had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit of facial hair on him. He was wearing a black shirt, some dark blue jeans and boots. His demeanor itself said it all, just how he looked described that he was indeed a bad boy, just like Roman.

The guy was staring at Frankie, smirking a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought this was Roman's house." She must have gotten the wrong address.

"No, you at the right house. Roman had went to get some beer. It's just a little get together." He explained as Frankie noticed that there were a couple more guys at the table, playing cards, drinking beer and watching the game. There were even two females there. "Need something...Frankie?"

"Uh how did you know my name?" She looked at him funny, to which he only replied with a knowing smirk.

"Saw you the other day at the autoshop, and Roman mentioned you before. He's right; You are sexy as fuck." His husky voice sending a shiver up her spine but ignored it.

"Oh um..thank you." She said in a curt manner, wanting to hurry this up as she was in no mood for small talk. "If you can just give this to Roman for me, thank you."

She gave him the envelope as Dean accepted it, his unsual smile reminding her of the Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm Dean Ambrose by the way." His blue green eyes, admiring her shape in the leather skirt.

'Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose and thank you. I should be going now." She said as she quickly headed to her car, with Dean Ambrose watching her for a few minutes before he headed back inside.

She started to head back to her car until the deep voice stopped her.

"Frankie?" She looked up to see Roman was behind her, carrying the beer. "What are you doing here?"

Frankie swallowed hard, flashbacks of last night once again hitting her as she remembered the way her body reacted to how Roman's hands was all over her, screaming out his name as she came so hard that she flooded the bed and passed out.

Of course, now was not the time to relive that mistake.

"Oh um Roman listen." She tried to look at him with confidence, and trying once again not to lose her nerve. "Listen, that night..well..last night. I know you were just being there for me but it was a huge mistake and I can't do this. I love John and I love my children and I just can't ok..I just can't do this. It was wrong." She rambled on a bit as Roman just gave her a blank stare.

"Ok." He said.

Frankie blinked at him incredulously "That's it?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Look, it was all in fun. You don't want it anymore that's fine. I'm not one to force."

"Ok then." She blew out a sigh of relief. That worked out well. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding, Mr. Reigns. I need to get going now."

She avoided eye contact as he still stared at her as she got inside her car, pulling off as she was level headed.

"Glad that's over and put to rest." She was more than happy to head home to her husband for some quality time together before their daughters came home.

* * *

The day was almost done and another business deal was a success thanks to CJ, Cesaro, and AJ. Of course despite that Karl was trying to talk down some of CJ's ideas, she quickly fired back, while adding a bit of shade to Karl's sex life to even AJ couldn't help but laugh.

He just wished that Karl would back off from CJ.

After the meeting was over, they all had packed up to leave until Fielding, another of the CEO's of the board had came in and wanted to speak to both CJ and AJ.

"Hello there, you two. I would like to speak to both of you." Fielding smiled warmly at them as Karl smiled, assuming he was going to be a part of what Fielding was going to discuss.

"In private, Mr. Anderson." He narrowed his stare.

"I mean, I am part of the new project you speak of Mr. Fielding." He said in a cocky manner. Him and AJ were a team so anything AJ was a part of, he was too.

AJ grunted, obviously irritated. Karl really didn't know when to shut up sometimes.

"If I was going to include you in the discussion, I would have done it already. Now if you don't mind, I said CJ and AJ only. Goodbye Mr. Anderson." He glared at him, clearly not amused by Karl's antics.

Karl frowned as he grabbed his briefcase, leaving the room as he shut the door, leaving only the three of them by themselves.

"I knew there as a reason I liked you Mr. Fielding." CJ grinned a bit as Mr. Fielding chuckled.

"Well, the reason why I wanted to speak to the both of you was because as you know, The Mcmahon-Hemsley foundation is having a banquet in less than a week and the project is due to help with the organization for children with austism. I want the both of you to not only work on this presentation project together, but the two of you have to present it. You may have to stay late for the next couple of days next week but it will help to bring new clients into the business."

CJ and AJ stared awkwardly at each other. The both of them together? Working late nights for a few days for the banquet? She had to stop this.

"Sir, with all due respect, maybe we could be paired up with different people perhaps? I know this project is very important for the company but what about someone like Cesaro."

"Well Rusev has already assigned him to a different task and with AJ's experience of the austism foundation as well as your amazing work ethic in research and profits, it will also help with a great cause. Not to be too demanding, but the both of you will have to put whatever personal matters to the side in order to do this. Business is business and this is very important for the Mcmahon family to present this. I assure you two will not fail me."

"Not at all.." AJ nodded as he shook his hand. "We will see through this and make sure this banquet will be a success."

"Right." She shook Mr. Fielding's hand, knowing that she couldn't talk her way out of this. She would just have to suck it up and deal with working closely with AJ, especially for an important matter.

"Thank you. You two have a good day. I'm counting on the both of you." He fixed his tie as he walked out, leaving CJ alone with AJ.

AJ saw his phone light up and it was a text from Chloe as he grinned. CJ cleared her throat a bit as AJ looked up.

"So umm..plans with the girlfriend tonight?" She tried to lessen the tension between them.

"Yeah. Just a dinner and she wants me to meet her family over the weekend. I'm pretty excited about it. I am planning a romantic getaway for the two of us."

"Great." She plastered a smile on her face. "Cesaro is also planning something special for us too."

"That's great too." He replied, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Neither one of them was able to make direct eye contact with the other.

"Damn it, say something!" Her brain yelled at her.

"I really am happy you moved on and you are happy." She tried to smile, trying to tell herself that.

"Me too. You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah me too.."

She decided to go ahead and leave first, heading for the door.

AJ's mind started visualizing stopping CJ, confessing to her how much he still loved her. How much he needed her in his life.

But he didn't as he looked at her as she slowly opened the door.

"CJ?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't the right man to make you happy all those years ago." He sighed.

CJ shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

 _"Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry.."_ She repeated the mantra in her head.

She gave him a blank stare as she responded. "Well, that's in the past now? Gotta move on."

Of course, he wouldn't let her leave with just that itself.

"Can you at least tell me why you left all those years ago?" He had to know. He wouldn't stop thinking about it. The fact that she up and ran away still left a hole in his heart.

"Allen.."

"I just want the truth.." AJ went up to her, gently touching her cheek.

She tried to avoid his gaze, her hand still on the doorknob as it started to tighten. She couldn't tell him. Where would she even start?

CJ fiddled with her braids before she held onto her purse, looking back up at him one more time. "Just know that I did it for you.."

And with that, she walked off and didn't look back, her heart was beating in her ears. If she didn't get out of there fast enough, she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

She had to protect herself and AJ, despite how much it hurt.

* * *

Frankie was more than happy to have John home that she practically jumped into his arms. They shared a kiss as John had practically went into detail about his trip. Of course, when Frankie tried to get a word in, he kept interrupting her.

"John, can we just kind of put this on hold? I mean you just got back. Don't you want to spend a little bit of time together?" She sat down beside him, working on massaging his shoulders as he sat on the couch, starting up his 2k16. She was trying to get a little bit of lovemaking in and was doing her best to seduce him.

Of course, he treated her like she was fucking invisible.

"Can this wait? My brothers got this new game for me and I've been wanting to play it all day." He started up the game, already working on the controllers picking out his team.

"I was actually hoping that since we had dinner together, maybe we could get in a little bit of time before the girls come home, you know?" She kissed the back of his neck softly as he was shouting at the TV screen, playing against the opposing team.

"Damn it! I was so close. See what happens when you distract me." He moved away from her as he was hitting the buttons more than he was hitting hers in the bedroom.

"I was trying to be a good distraction." She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if his brain had been hit one too many times. "I'm trying to turn my husband on."

"Look, you have toys upstairs alright? I've had a long flight and I just want a little break. We had dinner together and talked, isn't that enough for one night sweetheart?" He kept staring at the game on the big screen TV.

"Actually, you more so talked." She threw a pillow at him as she stalked off, hurt that he once again rejected her.

"Oh can you get me a drink in the kitchen please? Thanks honey." He called out to her as she stalked off to the kitchen as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah because you are just oh so tired, you can't get your stupid ass up and get it yourself." She said irritably as she pulled out a Corona, drinking it herself.

"Sounds to me like someone isn't satisfied tonight." A voice startled her.

She turned around and she yelped, dropping her beer bottle to the ground.

Roman was in her house! He was wearing a black tank top, his raven black hair not in a bun and some dark blue jeans. He was leaning against the wall, his sexy grin on his face.

"How did you get in this house?" She held onto the kitchen counter, damn near falling in her heels.

"You should never leave a key under the mat." He held them up in his hand, dangling.

"That is for emergency only!" She hissed at him, an irritated expression on her face.

"Well, it looks like I came to the rescue." He said in a cocky manner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She repeated her question. He had no right being in her house. He was practically trespassing.

"Well, I know you said you didn't want this to happen again, but there's only one small problem, baby." He moved a little closer to her.

"I..I don't understand." Her eyes widened.

"I'm not going to be able to go away so easily."


	13. Wild Thoughts

**...**

 **Chapter 13; Wild Thoughts**

Frankie thought that she was either dead and this was hell or just a simple bad dream and she couldn't wake up. She really couldn't decipher between the two as to which was which, since her night was already going to hell anyway.

Roman had not only broke into her house, while her husband is in the next room, but he also made it clear to her that after that one night stand, he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"What do you mean you're not going to go away so easily?" She asked. "I thought we had that understanding; What we did was a huge mistake and now we shouldn't talk about it and go our separate ways right? I mean, that's how it's suppose to work anyway.

"Maybe for most men. But I'm not one to take no for an answer." Roman leaned against the counter, eyeing her up and down, already wanting to fuck her again. "And you know as well as I do, that you don't want this to be a one time thing."

"Roman, I'm sorry I lead you on. I really am." She tried to reason with him. Anything for him to get out of her house before John found out the truth. "But you cannot be here, especially since John is back in town and the fact that you need to get out!"

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart I don't know how to follow orders like that." Roman's smirk became wider as she started to get irritated.

"So much for it being simple." Frankie thought to herself. "Look, how much money do you want?"

Roman was not the least bit fazed by her offer of money. "No need. That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want from me Roman?" She was about to go into panic mode, and her mother would be here soon with the twin girls. She was happy in a sense that she was running late anyway.

"You know you may have said that the other night was a mistake, but you and I both know good and well you're lying." Roman said, as he watched the way her curvy body fit perfectly into that red silk robe she was wearing. "I still remember when you kept screaming my name over and over again."

Frankie's cheeks turned red as she glared at him, while also making sure that John wouldn't come into the kitchen and spot Roman. "Look, let's go in the den and talk alright? And keep your voice down."

Roman shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about John and if he heard or not but followed Frankie into the den where they would have more privacy.

"So what? You show up to my house, unannounced might I add, and you don't want any money and you won't listen to what I say. So what now? You come here to blackmail me?" She questioned.

To her surprise, he sat in the chair, putting his feet up. "Neither. Look baby girl, I'm gonna level with you. That night, I know you was craving for the kind of attention a real man can give. One that you deserve, that can take care of all your sexual needs."

"My husband can take care of that, thank you very much. And let's not forget I was drunk out of my mind that night. One too many and that damn marijuana didn't help either." She rolled her eyes at his statement. "I am not about to have an affair on John. I love him. I told you that. You could have any woman in the world, Roman. One that even wants you back. Why would you want to waste your time on me?"

"Because you know how much you want this to happen again." He looked at her intensely. "And you can lie all you want, but I'm in your mind, all the time. I know exactly what you want. And you are one of my interests, especially for a beautiful woman like yourself."

Frankie couldn't even believe it. It was pretty clear he wasn't going to take a damn hint. She was exasperated.

"No Roman, I'm trying to do the right thing ok? I meant what I said about it being a mistake. I should have just went home and kept it that way, hell I should have just told you to stop when you..when you..." She almost felt like her tongue had a loss for words.

"When I ate that sweet pussy of yours? Or how about when I had you riding my dick as I made you cum so hard, you passed out in my bed." He reminded her of that night, already seeing how long her legs were and how much he wanted to tear that robe off of her.

"Damn it, stop it." She hissed at him, not wanting him to continue anymore but he wouldn't stop.

"And another thing, if you were doing the right thing, as you say you are, then why did you show up at my place that day? Why couldn't you have sent me a text or call me?" He argued.

"I was trying to make a point here, you cannot use that against me." She felt an impending headache coming in already. "Like I told you before, I was trying to do the right thing for the sake of my marriage."

"You might have been drunk that night, but your body responds to anything I do to you. It wants my touch. From what I just noticed tonight, even seeing a glimpse of it, that John obviously doesn't know what the fuck he is doing. All he is doing right now is ignoring you, you get frustrated and you can't do anything about it. But now you can." His eyes flickered to a darker color of grey.

"Meaning what? Where are you getting at with this?" She leaned back against the sofa.

"An offer; As simple as you can say, a little something on the side. I'm not here to break up your happy little home. I'm here to give you the kind of release we know that John hasn't been giving you. Even if you weren't drunk that night, you would have came to me."

Frankie swallowed hard, not letting Roman try to play these kind of mind games with her. But at the same time, she had thought about what if she wasn't drunk. She was tempted by him, that much was true. But her having too much alcohol in her system only made her bolder to do the deed.

"That's not true." She tried to lie to him but Roman could see the way she looked away when she said that.

Roman got closer to her as she nervously backed up. She went for the door to the den but he beat her to it, locking it. He turned her around as they were eye level with each other, her back against the wall.

This man was dangerous. He had a hell of criminal record and he was not to be fucked with. She remembered the night at the club when he showed his gun to the guy that creeped her out. She was relieved that she was safe from him but she was also scared of Roman too.

"I am dying to be back in between your legs, giving you what you want more than anything. Anything that you desire. All you have to do is accept the offer." His voice was low, his dick close to being hard at the sight of her pouty lips.

Frankie's breathing was shallow, and it didn't help with Roman being so damn close to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his thumb rubbing against her bottom lip.

"I should bend your ass over and fuck you until you can't stand...and who knows..." He slowly licked her right earlobe as he sucked on it, making her groan inwardly. "I'm sure that would give you a nice little trip down memory lane..." He whispered.

"Roman please..." She was trembling. "Please I..."

"Frankie, where are you? What are you even doing?"

She jumped, hearing John's voice as he was right next door to the den. She put a finger up to her lips, making a shushing noise to Roman as he smirked while she peeped her head out the door.

"I'll be out in just a moment. I just had to do some cleaning in the den." She cleared her throat, trying not to sound nervous and keeping herself at a calm level.

"Ok babe. I'm going to head up to the shower. Your mom called, she said she's stuck in traffic but she'll be on her way here in 10 minutes with the girls." He mentioned.

"Ok. Thank you babe." She sighed as she heard him go up the stairs, the footsteps getting lighter as she closed the door behind herself.

"Awe how cute. Don't want to have "babe" worrying right?" He mocked John's caring act.

"Will you keep your voice down?" She warned him. "And I told you before, there is nothing between us. It doesn't matter what you say because I love John. I love our family."

"He may love his family but I doubt you're included. He seems more into himself than into everything else, especially you."

"Roman, you don't know-" Frankie was about to end this conversation and throw him out but Roman interrupted her.

"I'll be blunt here. That's not a man you're married too. He's nothing more than someone who ignores and doesn't know how to fuck and please a woman. You know I'm the right one for the job and I prove it more than I state it. I can see it in your eyes you want a man to fuck you senseless and take exactly what they want, and especially with someone who knows exactly how to get it, fuck the consequences. Why settle for less when you could have so much more?"

He stared at her as Frankie was at a loss for words at the moment. She wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't think of a statement right now. Maybe it was the fact that he was just so...honest.

"Anyway" He got up, grabbing his jacket as he headed out towards the exit. "Think about what I've told you. My offer is one I'm sure you'll say yes too."

She was a little surprised when he went up to her, grabbed her by her chin as he pecked her lips. He had left her there as she leaned up against the wall, trying to maintain whatever self control she had left.

She heard her daughters coming in as she left the den, coming to greet them as they tackled to give her a hug as she hugged them back, giving each of her girls a kiss as she went to go hug her mother.

"Hey mom how are you?" She smiled at her.

"I'm doing great honey. Where's John?" She asked as the girls headed upstairs to go to the bathroom they shared to get ready for bed.

"Oh he's upstairs taking a shower." She went into the kitchen as she went to get her mother a drink.

"You know it makes me proud that you married a man like John. He's so well mannered, hardworking, and he's all about being a role model for the family and the community. And he's got you on the right path, just as I would hope for as well as your father too."

"How is dad by the way.." She brought the drink back over to her mother as they sat down.

"Oh he's doing great. Of course, he's at work so it just leaves me and well..the maid and I don't exactly get along but then again I don't pay her to like me." She smirked as she sipped her lemonade. "But anyway, I had gotten a call from Ms. Francine and she told me that you were late earlier today to the church meeting. I'll be honest honey; I'm very disappointed in you. I raised you better than that, especially in punctuality."

"Oh lord.." Frankie thought as her mother lectured her, practically making her feel like a 10 year old kid who got caught stealing. She was late for one damn meeting and now it was like the whole world was going into chaos because of it.

"Frankie, are you listening?" Her mother glared at her as she noticed that her daughter zoned her out.

"Yes ma'am." She turned her attention back to her, despite that her mother continued to lecture her. She wasn't the perfect child and she just wished that her mother and father would stop putting so much pressure on her and living up to their expectations. For god sakes, she has a great career, finished school, never been arrested, got married and has two beautiful daughters. What more could they want from her?

After she was done, Frankie gave her a fake smile, excusing herself to go to the girls room to make sure they were in bed.

"Frankie, there's more we need to discuss." Her mother called out.

"Good night mom. I love you and you know the way out." She called back as she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she headed to the twins bedroom, smiling at them.

"Ok girls. Whose ready for a bedtime story?" She grabbed the book from the bookshelf as she sat with them to read to them, hoping this whole night would go by pretty fast, especially after she was almost caught with Roman.

"He's out of his damn mind if he thinks I'm going to take him up on this so called offer." She scoffed to herself as she continued to read to her girls for that night.

* * *

Nellie checked the time on her phone to see that it was going on 9:45pm. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, trying to control herself as Finn had invited her to a late night dinner at his place.

She was wearing a simple tribal embellished dress and some light pink heels, as she ran her fingernails through her honey colored hair, fingering her curls. She added one more shade of peach lipstick, rubbing her lips together as she heard a knock on the door.

She made her way down the steps, slowly taking a deep breath as she opened the door. There stood Finn Balor himself, wearing a nice black dress shirt his sleeves rolled up to the elbow and buttoned, with dress pants and shoes to go with the look.

"You look stunning." He complimented.

"Thank you." She replied, trying to be nonchalant about it. She was already hesitant about going to the dinner but she thought to give him a second try. Of course she was going to be a little distant with him, only to keep herself from having her feelings hurt again.

She was fine with letting him hold her hand as they walked over to his place, where Finn let her inside and her eyes looked up in surprise as she saw that he had prepared a nice candle light dinner.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your shoes off? Make yourself comfortable." He smiled as he opened the red wine and poured in two glasses.

Nellie slowly took off her heels, walking across the floor as she went over to the table and sat down as Finn gave her the glass of red wine.

"Thank you." She took a sip, the smell of fresh grilled salmon and asparagus making her stomach already wanting to get her grub on.

After a few minutes, Finn sat down across from her as they began eating. It was a very nice setting and she noticed that he cleaned up around his place and even worked on his home a little bit more.

"Did you do this to impress me?" She looked to see that he added more of his paintings on the wall. They were amazing too, she couldn't help but admire.

"In a sense, yes. I just want to prove myself to you for the way that I hurt you the other day. I know you deserve much better than that and I want to start over."

Nellie sighed as she sipped more of her wine, pondering at the thought of giving Finn yet another try. Why did that man have to be so damn desirable?

However, she had to push those thoughts on the back burner for right now. She really did care about Finn but she wanted him to be honest with her. It was only fair if he really meant what he said.

"If you really care about me..." She started off, setting her wine glass back on the table as she focused her attention at him. "Then I need for you to be honest with me as well. I just can't let myself get hurt again. You have to understand that."

Finn nodded, setting down his glass as well. "You're right. It's not fair to you at all and I need to be a man and tell you the truth."

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" She was anxious to know, despite with how scared she was with what he was going to share with her.

Finn knew he had to do it. He had no choice. He didn't want to risk losing Nellie like this and maybe it would help as well.

"Come with me to the sofa and sit down.." He grabbed his glass as she followed him onto the sofa, her wine glass in her hand.

Finn knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth exactly, as he couldn't put her life at risk. However, she needed to know about his feelings and where she stood with whatever they had between them.

"The truth is..." He looked at her as she waited for him to speak. "Is that I am a married man."

Nellie blinked a few times, already shaking her head. "So..you are cheating on your wife with me now? Seriously Finn?" She couldn't help but let her emotions take over as she was now pissed off. "I am not dealing with this again. I've already have enough of this shit and I-"

"Just hear me out before you leave." He took her hand as she snatched away, shaking her head "Please Nellie. I know it's complicated, I just want you to hear me out. At least for a few minutes."

Nellie scoffed, already assuming the worst already. What kind of bullshit ass excuse he was going to come up with? If she had to guess, they were probably going to be the same as Randy's.

"You know what? You have five minutes to explain and after that, I don't want to hear anymore." She was very cross with him, tempted to rearrange his face.

"I was married to my wife for quite some time and well...back in my hometown, she had gotten into an accident when I came back home. She was pregnant with my child. Someone broke into our home and they pushed her down the steps. She had a serious head injury as well as loss of blood. She is in a coma right now and I thought coming down here, maybe there's a chance I could start over. She has been in a coma for over 3 years now and well...I didn't know what to do. My life was spiraling out of control that I didn't know who else to turn too. I just wanted to get away from it all." He took another drink of his wine. "I decided to isolate myself from everyone until I figured it all out. The doctors called and asked me if I wanted to pull the plug. Sometimes I have hope that she'll wake up and other times, I start to lose faith and begin to realize she may never wake up again."

Nellie's heart broke for Finn as it chased away her upset. She sat down, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm really sorry about your wife. I'm sorry you had to deal with this. But what does this...well..what does this have to do with me?"

Finn closed his eyes as he looked back at Nellie, taking her hand. "As much as I tried to isolate myself from everyone and it worked so far, I couldn't isolate myself from you. As cliché' as this sounds, you are breathtaking. And it seemed like the more I spent time with you, the more my feelings for you started to become much more than some silly crush." He chuckled softly. "I was so conflicted Nellie. I was conflicted between my wife and for you, a wonderful woman who I have feelings for."

Nellie couldn't even figure out what to say next. She never thought Finn would have feelings for her, her boss for that matter. She knew it was a risk taking chance to even get involved with him. Her heart was hurting for him that he lost an unborn baby and that his wife was in an unfortunate accident. This was a big mess and she wasn't sure how it could be fixed.

"Finn...I really care about you, I do." She said slowly. "But you know it's not fair to neither one of us, especially if its not fair to your wife that you are seeing another woman and-"

"I know and I thought about that too." He cut her off quickly. "But Nellie, I can't control myself whenever I am around you. I feel like I am at peace and not going stir crazy."

Nellie giggled a bit, hearing his comment. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help with that." She set her drink down on the table, rubbing her hands together. She felt like everything was hitting her all at once. She couldn't deny that she wanted Finn. He was an incredible man who made her laugh and helped her to forget all about Randy. If she had to be honest about everything, she was just as confused as he was. The last thing she wanted to do was get herself hurt again and cause any more kind of confusion.

"Finn, I don't even know what to say. I just don't want to get hurt again, even with the feelings that I have for you as well." Her eyes mirrored her worry as Finn kissed her hand.

"I know and I don't want to hurt you either. As a man, I take full responsibility for that. But Nellie, you know we can't deny attraction and what we have between us, its something that can't be contained." He smiled at her, moving closer to her as she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Finn…I don't know if we should…" Nellie responded but Finn kissed her, not wanting her to already have second thoughts.

"Listen, I don't want you to think about anything else. Let's just see where this goes from here. I want you Nellie. It's obvious that you want this too. You can't deny and say that your feelings aren't real."

He kissed her once more, making Nellie's brain short circuit as the feel of his lips on hers made her bite back a moan. It was hard to stay in control when his lips moved to her neck as he kissed her there, his tongue slowly moving up and down on her skin as he started to bite down.

Nellie closed her eyes, as Finn's seduction was getting the better at her.

"Finn…we can't…I…" She was trying to protest but Finn wasn't having it. He wanted to prove how much Nellie meant to him. Even though the voice in his head was telling him it was a bad idea, he didn't even care about anything else except Nellie.

Nellie's body betrayed her as she felt his hands over his body, the way she was responding to him. It felt different. It felt like the wrong thing to do. She didn't want to stop though.

His mouth, the way his tongue was imitating sex in her mouth was enough to have her panties start flooding and she knew her scent would be strong enough for Finn to notice it anytime now.

Finn picked up Nellie as she locked her legs around his hip, as the make out still proceeded. He sat her on top of the dining room table, pushing everything to the side right now, laying her head back.

"So much for dinner right?" She breathed out as Finn kept teasing her with his kissing.

He stopped momentarily to look at her, already seeing the wet spot in between her legs that was forming.

"Fuck the dinner. I want something sweet right now.." He winked at her as he hiked up her dress around her waist as she assisted, lifting up her hips.

Her dress was bunched up as Finn pulled down the thin scrap of black lace panties, tossing them to the side.

He pushed her legs bags as she willingly spread them. He pressed his hand on her pussy as she gasped, feeling his middle finger teasing as he was rubbing up and down her wetness, grinning at her, as she biting her bottom lip. Their eyes were just watching each other, especially as Finn was taking his sweet time to torture her, rubbing on her pussy, feeling her lips opening up.

She inhaled sharply, feeling his middle finger slide right in as he started to fuck her. He wasn't going fast and he wasn't going slow. It was somewhere in between and she moaned as Finn could feel how tight she was.

"Fuck, your pussy is perfect." He looked at the way his finger was covered in her glistening juices. She whimpered as he slid another finger inside of her, only this time he movements went circular as he was exploring every spot inside her pussy.

He was definitely punishing her and she fucking loved it.

"Eat it…" She whispered to him, already feeling her juices coating his fingers as he was massaging her pussy with his fingers.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear that." He taunted her as his thumb was rubbing on her throbbing nub.

"I said…fucking eat my pussy…please…" She started begging, already soaked. He was killing her and she was feeling hazy.

He slowly moved his fingers out her cunt, his eyes were hungry for her body. For her in general. He watched her as he sucked on her fingers, loving how she tasted.

"Keep those legs open for me." He whispered as he bent his head down, spreading the swollen lips apart as he flicked his tongue on her hole. He was lapping up the juices her pussy had dripped out as Nellie whimpered, holding onto the sides of the table.

He moved his head up and down, licking every trace of her essence and then right back on her clit, kissing and nibbling on it as her nub was starting to get swelled up as well.

"Oh shit…" She cried out softly, her hand was on the back of Finn's head as he continued his oral pleasure, making Nellie's legs shake as he held onto her, his tongue was working on her. Her body arched up, not wanting that sweet tongue of his to stop.

All she could do at this point was take it and take whatever he was doing to her. She didn't want this moment to stop at all and was unable to speak out any form of English language except the moaning to be louder and the way her body had a bit of jerking from time to time.

"Oh God fuck…Finn…fucking fuck!" She cried out once more as he slid his fingers right back inside of her, pumping in and out like a piston. His tongue was flicking over her engorged nub as he watched her body react in crazy movement. His dick was painfully hard in his pants. He was ready to drive his cock right inside her body.

"Finn please please…" She was sure she would cum all over his face the way his tongue was sucking and swirling on her clit as his fingers kept drilling her. He ignored her pleas as he continued to let his actions do most of the talking, wanting her to lose control in front of him.

He could feel her pussy squeezing and tighten up around his fingers and started working at it as she shrieked, ready for her body to just give out already.

She ran her hands up and down her body as she pulled the straps of her dress down, showing her black lace bra. She was rubbing her breasts as a thin sheet of sweat was spreading over her forehead. It was then that it hit her and she didn't even have time to think as she whimpered loudly, her cum soaking Finn's mouth, his fingers, to which he lapped up greedily.

"Mmmm, damn that was incredible." Finn smiled, licking her lips as she took a second to catch her breath. "Now get up, we're not quite done yet."

"That's for damn sure.." She responded as she stood up, despite having to hold onto the table to keep her balance.

Finn pulled off his shirt as she raked her nails up and down his chest, across his flat nipples as he groaned softly. Her hands were in his hair as she gave him a brutal kiss of her own, messing up her lipstick. He pulled the rest of her dress down, turning her around as he smacked her ass, to which she yelped in shock, her pussy still wet.

She looked back at him, as she seductively wiggled her ass from side to side, earning her another slap from him, a nice red mark on her. The pain subsided as he grabbed onto both cheeks, smacking them again as he bent down, biting on each of them as she could almost feel her knees buckling. Of course Finn was not about to let that happen.

"Up against the wall." He ordered her, his voice was ragged.

Despite her body feeling weak from the recent orgasm, she leaned up against the wall as he pulled out a condom. He pulled down his pants, going over to her as he slipped the condom on.

"Grab my cock, gorgeous. Take me inside that tight pussy." He gripped her ass, lifting her up slightly.

She stroked his cock for a little bit, rewarding her with a groan coming from him. She squeezed it, her thumb caressing the head as he tugged on her hair, tempted to force her mouth on his dick and to feel those soft lips. She smiled as she then helped to position him, no words were even needed, seeing how erect he was, ready to pound her.

He slowly pushed the head of his dick inside of her, going inch by inch until his cock disappeared inside of her, fully seated.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered to her, his teeth tugging on her earlobe, making her tremble.

She kept her legs on lock around his waist as his movements went into a frenzy. He was fucking her up against the wall, as she had clutched at his strong shoulders.

She threw her head back, having no choice but to accept his hard thrusts as she was dissolving into pleasure. Finn controlled her hips as he lifted and dropped her onto his hard dick, faster and faster. His strength was incredible and he wasn't even tired.

She raked her nails up and down his back, taking in everything he was giving her as she could feel herself on her way to the promise land of bliss.

He had circled his hips, not leaving one spot untouched as her whimpering and string of curse words had started to rise.

It was then she felt like a shockwave coursing through her system as she screamed out that she was going to cum. Finn's sexy grunts damn near sent her on her way there as he suddenly fucked her with a series of hard short thrusts, making her cry out in pleasure and start shaking.

They were both shivering as they felt themselves on their way to that moment. They both moaned loudly, with Nellie being even louder as she came hard on Finn's dick.

"Shit! Holy fuck.." He groaned as he came hard inside the condom, knowing he came hard. They were both trembling as he helped her down on the floor.

Nellie had to hold onto the wall for support, fearing that she was probably not going to make it standing on her own.

"Ready for a shower?" He asked, chuckling at her weakened state right now.

"Yeah that sounds about nice.." She giggled as he helped her up. He gave her a robe to slip on as she followed him up the stairs, ready to pass out for the night.

The morning however, would be another story.

* * *

Roman Reigns was handling his business as usual. The dirty dealings if anything but he knew his crew would get it done so he had nothing to worry about, especially when it came to the drug product, as him and his partner Dean Ambrose as well as Jimmy and Jey and Baron would have it all taken over by the next neighborhood, making sure that whoever didn't pay up, they would see it coming with a bullet to their head.

He saw another call coming in as he knew who it was. He answered the phone.

"Did you find anything yet?" He went straight to it, not cutting any corners.

"No." David Otunga replied, cursing to himself for hitting yet another dead end.

It took everything within Roman not to blow up but it was getting kind of close to that.

"Keep digging." He ordered.

"Roman, I'm sorry about your brother man, but maybe we should-"

"I didn't ask for your fucking suggestion. Last time I checked, you owe me. You are in my debt. And if you don't do as I asked, this will be the last time you ever go home to your wife and kids, got it?"

David Otunga sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice. "Yes, Mr. Reigns."

He hung up as he picked up the nearest thing next to him, which was a vase, throwing it against the wall. Before he could go into a fit of rage about everything, he heard the door knock.

"What now?" He growled, hoping it was not another bitch wanting to pop up to just spend time or date. He made it very clear to the sluts he screwed around with. And that was that they were not allowed to call him, only he would call them. And that was only if the pussy was real good and if he even had a slight interest in them.

He kept his gun on him, just in case if anything happened. He had a lot of enemies so it didn't hurt to be too careful.

As he slowly opened the door, he couldn't help but be a little surprised as to who it was.

It was Frankie.

* * *

 **A/N: From now on, my story updates (All of them) will be updated on the weekends only. I'm busy all throughout Monday through Friday between school, new job, and my son in daycare. On the weekends though, you can be sure for an update.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and until next time ;) Love you all.**


	14. Acquainted

**...**

 **Chapter 14; Acquainted**

 _ **To Say That We're In Love Is Dangerous, But Girl I'm So Glad We're Acquainted**.._

 _ **The Weeknd**_

Frankie couldn't believe that she was standing face to face with Roman, standing in front of his doorstep. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew she shouldn't be here. She was clutching her purse, trying to decide as to whether or not she should turn back. It seemed as though without thinking about it, she found herself driving by his condo, parking her car in his driveway, and knocking on his door.

Normally, she would be at her favorite café right about now, picking up her treat during her lunch hour. However, it just seemed as though from last night up to this morning as of now, it was taking a toll on her mentally.

 _ **Last Night...**_

John was in bed already, watching the ESPN Football channel. Frankie already gave the girls each a bedtime story to read and of course, her mom went on for a half an hour about God knows what, Frankie was not paying to whatever she said the least bit of attention, since it was all the same. The usual "I'm disappointed in you for being late for the church meeting...or "I expected more from you, not to be off track."

It was just the same and her father was no better either, but she knew he loved her still and wanted what was best. Her mother on the other hand, she was not so sure of.

Anyway, Frankie was changed into a peach nightgown and ready for bed. Of course, she knew she couldn't sleep until she talked to John. She knew as hard as this was going to be, she had to tell him the truth about what she had done.

"John.." She slipped into bed with him. "I really think we need to talk."

"Yeah in a moment, babe." He turned up the volume to the guys talking about the scores between the New England Patriots and The Dallas Cowboys.

"Baby, there's something I need to tell you. Can you please turn off the TV for just a moment?" She was trying to tell him in a stern manner, as he seemed to once again brush her off.

"Frankie I said in a minute." He was getting annoyed. He only wanted to hear how the game ended since he forgot to record it the other day.

Frankie bunched up her nerves, already irritated that John ignored her earlier tonight and now as much as she was trying to talk to him, to confess what she had done and he was more focused on some stupid game. She was ready to just kick his ass out the bed.

"Damn it John, will you just listen to me!" She turned off the volume to the TV as John glared at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled at her, raising his voice as Frankie was startled a bit. John had never done that kind of behavior before, no matter how many times they've argued. "I came home from a long flight and I needed a little fucking alone time after spending the day hearing your boring ass fucking stories. I work hard too but you don't hear me bitching about it 24/7 like you do!"

"I know you had a long day, but when your wife needs to talk to you about something, you should, oh gee I don't know, listen to her for once in your life?" She argued, clearly pissed off.

"Look. We had dinner. We talked, and it was nice. You've had some time with me but now, I want time for myself. Damn it Frankie, whatever it is that you want to talk about, it's not that damn important. Now why don't you just be a good wife and shut the fuck up?" He glared at her as Frankie wasn't sure as of what to say. John was being so nasty to her for no reason and all she fucking wanted was to talk to him.

Of course, wishful thinking.

"I have no idea why you are being so fucking nasty to me or where this behavior came from but I suggest you get your head out your ass and act like the man you use to be when we first met. Because I really don't know who you are anymore, John." She snatched her pillow and blanket as she headed down to the guest hall.

"Damn it, Frankie-"

"Fuck off!" She cursed at him as she slammed the door to the guest room.

Of course, their daughters, Nala and Eris could hear everything, no matter how much they tried not too.

"I hate it when daddy fights with mommy.." Nala whispered to her twin sister.

"Me too." Eris sighed, feeling sad for their mom.

Nala crawled up into bed with Eris as she held her sister, comforting each other so that they would be able to go back to sleep.

They had a feeling their mommy was crying and wanted to go check on her but they didn't want to bother her. So instead, they both said a prayer together and went right back to sleep.

John of course, huffed angrily as he fell back on the bed. He knew he was out of line, cursing out Frankie but he just didn't feel like talking right now, especially since that heroin was working him. It was then he started going through the withdrawal again as he was sweating up a storm and thought he could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

He had snorted up a storm and did a needle when he was out of town with his brothers and his coworkers. Of course luckily, Chris Jericho had been able to put some in his bag for the side.

He pulled out needle and the toxic substance that was already stolen from the crime lab as he went into their bathroom, ready to feel numb all over again.

Anything to keep himself under control from all the pressure he was getting, especially with what he had done in his past life, hoping that his family would never find out the truth.

This morning, Frankie woke up, wiping her eyes of the tears as she did her morning routine; Make breakfast for the family, her mother calling about the new events she was planning to have at her charity event, given the fact that her mother and father were philanthropists.

Then of course, she had so many calls from Francine about the church events and that she was counting on her and Julie to make it a success and that they also had bible study later.

After she was done with everything else, including laundry and making a mental note to go to the store later for groceries, she finally made it up to the school.

As if her day wasn't already stressful enough, she had to discipline one of the students for talking back to her and writing nasty notes to another student. Of course, when the parents came up there, they practically cursed out Frankie and dismissed it as a "harmless joke, kids play." However, Frankie knew bullying when she saw it.

She didn't even want to get started on Principal Sophia. She was making her feel like she was a complete idiot, even though she knew damn well Frankie loved teaching and she was only doing her job, especially if she felt like one of her students was being picked on.

It was all just an eventful night and morning and after so much stress, Frankie was finally able to go to lunch about a half an hour later.

She was driving in her car, thinking whether to call her girls to see if they wanted to meet up for lunch, depending on the schedules they had, or if she would stop by her café' getting her usual Italian soup…

Of course, now she was back to the present time, where she was standing in front of Roman's doorway, fighting the urge to bite her bottom lip and whether or not she should be going inside his place.

 _"Why settle for less, when you could have so much more?"_ His exact words still playing in her ears, even from last night.

Roman eyed her, taking a moment to stare at her shape in the button denim jumpsuit outfit she was wearing, with the black heels to match with it. Her hair was down and she was wearing her signature reading glasses.

"Coming in?" He asked, even though he knew for sure she would.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything..?" She heard him yelling on the phone a moment ago but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Nope. Just handling business. Come inside." He moved out the way as she slowly stepped in. He closed the door behind her as she looked around, very familiar and still remembering that his condo still looked like a palace.

"I'm sorry I barged in like this…" She said, unsure as to whether or not to sit down or continue to stand. "I just needed to. Uhh…well…I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here, obviously."

Roman eyed her up and down, already reading her body language. "You look pretty stressed out. Care for a drink?"

"Actually, and I can't believe I'm going to say this.." She muttered a bit. "But yeah sure why not?"

The corner of Roman's mouth changed into a smirk. "Coming right up."

She sat down on the sofa, still looking around at his beautiful place; He had some serious work done, especially with how the colors of black and light gray gave it a bit of a low key tone.

Roman came back with her drink as she accepted it. "Whiskey Sour."

"Good choice." She smiled a little, sipping it. "Thank you."

"Something tells me you're here for more than just the drink.." He looked at her, as she sipped more of her drink.

"I guess you got me there" She confessed, a little embarrassed but she knew good and well he would start to see her possibly coming around to what he was talking about. "I know you are probably wondering why I decided to show up out the blue, at a random ass time?"

"Surprised, if anything." He smirked a little, watching at how nervous she was being. He liked how he was able to have some type of control as to how she was feeling around him.

"Look." She set her drink down on the table. "Let's just say that..hypothetically." She turned her attention to him. "if I was to accept your offer, as you so call have it. What's the catch? I mean, what exactly is your motive?"

"No motive and no catch; I get to fuck a sexy desirable woman, satisfying her needs and mines, and you get to go home happy and stress free. Everyone wins and no one gets hurts."

"And John won't…you know…" She was trying to state the obvious even though Roman gave her a look that made her want to smack herself upside the head sometimes.

"Baby girl, I couldn't care less about him." He shrugged his shoulders. "And as far as I'm concerned, the feeling is mutual. I get I'm an ex-con and done some dirty rotten things to people and I have nothing to apologize for. It's how I survive and maintain the image that I have and to stay ahead."

Frankie nodded, listening to him as the drink she had finished halfway was coursing through her blood stream, calming down her nerves.

"Besides, we're not sitting here, going into my life right now." He moved closer to her, slowly taking her drink and setting it on the table. "We're here to discuss what you want."

He nuzzled her neck, pushing her hair away as he kissed it. She moaned a little in her throat as he placed soft small kisses on her neck, his lips feeling so damn good.

"Roman.." She whispered, her eyes closed.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl. Daddy will give it you.." He kissed her neck, going down to her collarbone. His tongue then crept its way back up to her neck as Frankie was getting goosebumps now.

Roman pulled Frankie up on his lap as she could feel the obvious hard-on through his jeans. "Well there is one thing you can give to me that John can't.." She ran a hand up and down his chest, their lips mere inches away from crashing into each other.

"And what's that?"

"For you to give me the fucking of a lifetime." She had that hungry stare in her eyes. She knew this was wrong. Very wrong. But she DAMN sure wasn't going to turn back. She was a woman with needs and it looked as though Roman was more than willing to give her what she asked for.

"Give it to me daddy.." She begged, her tongue flicking his earlobe. "I've been so stressed. Make it go away."

"Anything my baby girl wants.." He responded as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, their lips crashing onto each other as Frankie responded, grabbing onto Roman as she shoved her tongue right into his mouth, both of them swirling each others tongues around. Frankie could already feel her pussy beginning to throb.

She pulled off his shirt, her hands splayed over his chest as she licked down to his stomach. Her hands trembled a bit, unbuckling his belt as he helped her to pull his jeans down. Once Roman pulled out his cock, Frankie's eyes had widened.

Even though she was drunk the other night, she never really seen Roman's dick before and God help her, but it was big and it was thick. He was stroking it, fisting it in his hand.

"What are you wanting for?" He demanded, squeezing his cock. "Suck it, babygirl."

Frankie smiled, going over to suck on his dick, her mouth so warm as Roman groaned, shivering a bit with pleasure at how Frankie was making eye contact with him, while sucking his cock further into her mouth. She dipped her tongue into his penile slit, going up and down, swirling her tongue on the head as she also used her hands to rub on his ball sack, her thumb lightly caressing it.

He couldn't help but to watch her as she continued to suck him. His hand was on top of her head as they both slowly went into rhythm as he started fucking her mouth. It was the best sloppy head ever and she wasn't playing around. She sucked it hard and fast, relaxing her throat as she started to deep throat him.

She went halfway down and then went right back up, swirling her tongue on the slit as she could taste a bit of precum.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" He growled as her soft reddened lips and tongue put in serious work, damn near ready to bust a hot one inside her mouth, filling her mouth up with his creamy cum.

Finally, no longer holding back he released his seed down her throat, Roman shouting. "Fucking God yes!" as Frankie kept sucking for a good few more minutes, his cum filling up her mouth, almost coming out the sides of her mouth.

She swallowed it and smiled and honestly, Roman thought that was the sexiest thing she had ever done.

His gaze was intense and dangerous, his hands were balling up into fists. "You better get your ass upstairs. Right. Now."

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

They almost didn't make it upstairs as Roman kicked his bedroom door behind him, tearing off her jumpsuit outfit as she assisted him, as well as kicking off her heels.

She was wearing a dark green lace bra and panty set. Her curvy thighs and her perfect ass made her whole body stand out. Even with a woman who gave birth to twins, she still looked amazing.

It took everything in him not to rip off what she had left, slam right up inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore. Of course, the fun would be over before it began.

And he was going to make sure she would be needy and begging for him by the time he was done with her ass.

"Slip the heels back on.." He grinned at her, already discarding the rest of his clothes.

She smiled at him, blowing him a kiss as she slipped her heels back on.

"From now on. You are not allowed to wear panties around me, got it?" He tugged at the thin panties in front of him, pulling them down past her legs.

"And what if I don't listen?" She quirked a brow, wanting to tease him.

"Then you're going to have to explain to John how you got a red mark on your ass." He winked at her, kneading her ass in his hands as she stuck her tongue out at him.

As she laid back onto the bed, she unhooked her bra, discarding it as he laid wet open mouth kisses on her breasts, sucking each of her nipples into his mouth as his teeth nibbled on them. Frankie arched her back up, encouraging him to take in more of her breasts. He pushed them together as he sucked them both in at the same time. At the same time, while his tongue was working on her left nipple, his hand made its way down to her wet pussy, his finger at her slit and it was soaked. She was pretty sure he could smell her arousal at this point.

She moaned and twitched a little as Roman sucked on her nipple a little harder, while also teasing her hole, sliding his finger right inside of her as he also slipped in another finger. She hitched a breath, anxious for what was about to come next.

Roman placed more wet kisses on her neck, in between her breasts, down to her stomach and bit on her thighs as she whimpered, her pussy aching for his touch again.

He spread her lips open for his viewing pleasure, diving in as his mouth was kissing and licking on her sweet cunt.

Frankie could feel his tongue going in different directions and he was pushing her to that edge. She was about to lose her mind and he watched her, enjoying the fact that he was the one causing her to have these reactions.

He held her down, ravishing on her and didn't let not one drop of her go to waste, letting it all get on his tongue as there was a string of nothing but curse words, begging for release, and whimpering.

Frankie was letting loose of all the self control she was keeping bottled up as Roman forced her body to give in to him.

She was shaking uncontrollably, as Roman struggled to hold onto her. He had already made her cum twice and now the third one was going to take over her.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, moaning as he fingering her pussy, his fingers working in overtime. He was determined to keep that pussy wet for as long as he can until he was deep inside of her.

She screamed out for him, almost in tears and it was though when she grabbed a fistful of Roman's hair, she started flooding his mouth nonstop, wetting up his bedspread.

"Jesus fucking…Oh my god!" Her face was flushed, a little surprised at using God's name in vain. But more so at the fact that once again, Roman made her see paradise.

By the time he sat up a little bit, his erection was rock hard and ready, with the condom on so Frankie didn't even need to ask.

The friction, angle, and his movement as he penetrated her caused them both to go wild as Roman started fucking her hard and fast. They got into the spooning position as Frankie kept her leg up while Roman pounded her, feeling her tight pussy squeeze the life out of his dick while Frankie could feel him stretching her out.

Frankie was shivering as Roman was kneading her breast in his hand, flicking a nipple with his thumb as they were grinding, their skin smacking against each other as their skin started to sweat.

"Damn babygirl, your pussy is so fucking perfect. This pussy is all mine isn't it..?" He whispered to her, sucking an earlobe in between his teeth.

"Yes. Yes daddy it's your pussy. It's all yours.." She whimpered loudly, as she could feel herself cumming all over again

"Say it louder.." He growled as he started going faster, reaching down to rub her swollen clit.

"It's yours daddy! Oh my god, Fuck it's yours!" She screamed out to him, taking in his hard thrusts as much as she could, although she wasn't sure if she could hold it any longer. "Daddy..Daddy I'm cumming!"

"Do it for me babygirl. Fucking cum for me!" His voice was raspy, his teeth sinking into her neck as he went brutal with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing. His dick was starting to swell and he knew he wasn't going to last too long himself.

Her body was trembling and she knew at this second, her body gave out as she let out an earth shattering scream as she came hard all over Roman's dick. Roman buried his face in her neck, cursing as he once again, came inside the condom.

Frankie had a moment to catch her breath as Roman kissed her, while she returned it. They pulled apart from each other, falling back on the bed.

Luckily for her, Roman already had a joint rolled up as he started lighting it. He smoked it a few times before he handed it to Frankie.

To her own surprise, she accepted it as she smoked it as well, enjoying the best sex she ever had.

After about 15 minutes, he disposed of the condom as they both got dressed, Frankie slipping her heels back on as they went back down the steps.

"So how much time you got left on your lunch break?" He grinned, already wanting to pounce on her again.

"I only got 5 minutes left but oh well.." She shrugged. "I wish I could use that five minutes to get a quickie in."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Next time we will." He kissed her lips as she smiled.

"I'll text you." She grinned as she headed out the door.

"Honestly Roman?" She looked at him.

"What's up, babygirl?" He asked.

"As wrong as this is, I'm glad we became acquainted with each other."

"The feeling is mutual." He replied, a smile creasing his handsome face.

She headed down to the driveway, knowing she had to head back to work but if she had to be honest, this was the best fucking lunch break she's ever had.

She knew for sure, that anything that would come her way later on today, she would handle it now that her stress was gone now.

* * *

Later that day, CJ had made it home from work, as Cesaro was flipping through the channels, drinking a cold one.

"Hey there sweetheart." She kissed his cheek as Cesaro gave her the cold shoulder.

"Still not going to talk to me huh?" She scoffed as he continued to do what he was doing.

"Fine. Have it your way." She swallowed hard, heading into the kitchen to get her yogurt, head upstairs to watch her movie and go to sleep.

The reason why Cesaro was giving her the cold shoulder was because of the fight they had two days ago.

They had went to the doctors because they wanted to start planning their family, and CJ was more than ready to become a mom as well as Cesaro ready to become a father.

After running some more tests, it came to find out that CJ had a pelvic inflammatory disease years ago. Even though she was treated for it years ago, the fact that she had it for quite some time, had left some slight damage to the point that CJ's chances of having a child were slim to none. Even if she was to get pregnant, it would cause serious complications as Cesaro was also having a bit of health issues himself.

Now Cesaro was angry with her for the fact this all happened, even though she never asked for it. Even though she had been treated, she didn't even know she had it herself since she was one of the few that experienced no symptoms.

She wiped her eyes, the tears stinging her since Cesaro gave her the cold shoulder the past few days. It has been over a week and a half and he was really punishing her for it. She would have called Seth to talk about it but she didn't want to burden him with her problems. He's done so much for her already that she has been so grateful for.

So instead, she decided to suffer in silence and just let things play out. They had the worst argument on the way home that day and it felt like everyday if she had to be honest. It was probably better off that they would just not even talk about it.

Of course, what broke CJ's heart the most, was that Cesaro never even came to bed as he slept on the couch instead. She hated sleeping alone, and needed her husband to be there with her and to comfort her during this crisis. They needed to be a team. They needed each other.

So why was she feeling all alone right now, even in this marriage?

All she could do is just let the sleep take over her. Maybe there would be answer for all of this come tomorrow morning.


	15. Bad Liar

**...**

 **Chapter 15; Bad Liar**

 ** _With My Feelings On Fire, Guess I'm A Bad Liar..._**

 ** _Selena Gomez_**

it was the next morning and CJ went downstairs to make a pot of coffee for her and Cesaro. He slept next to her as he came up to bed at 2 in the morning, but they wouldn't look at each other. Well it was Cesaro who wouldn't even look at CJ, as though he was disgusted with her. CJ wasn't sure what to do and she hated the fact that he was still giving her the cold shoulder, after trying to make amends with him and wanting to talk out the issue in regards to her slim chances of wanting to become pregnant.

Even though she didn't have the pelvic inflammatory disease anymore, Cesaro was still upset at the fact that it happened anyway, despite the fact that it was in the past. To hell with the fact that she had already received treatment and the fact that the doctor would do another test on her, it seemed that Cesaro had his head so far up his own ass, he seemed to disregard everything CJ was telling him.

She heard footsteps and saw that Cesaro was dressed and ready for work. CJ grabbed the pot and his mug from the shelf as she poured him a cup, giving it to him just the way he liked it.

"I made you a cup, just how you wanted it." She handed it over to him, wanting to make peace. He accepted it.

"Thank you." He said nonchalant as he sipped it.

He moved past her as he went into the fridge to grab a few doughnuts to take with him.

"Cesaro, you haven't talked to me ever since that day.." CJ sighed heavily. "I'm trying to make peace with you here but you're making it very difficult."

Of course, Cesaro hummed, ignoring her as he went down the hall to grab his car keys and his jacket.

"Ok, fuck this." She huffed as she stormed down the hall after him. She was going to make his ass talk, one way or another. She was not going to be ignored by her own husband and be punished for something that she wasn't able to control.

"Damn it Cesaro, will you just stop with this shit and talk to me?" She snapped, her quick temper on display. "I'm tired of this cold shoulder bullshit! What else do you want me to say to you?"

"How about the fact that you should have told me about your disease way before we even got married? Or let's not forget that you just don't seem to give a shit about wanting to have a family and you knew I wanted to be a father. Does that even matter to you?" His eyes narrowed at her, raising his voice at her.

"Of course it matters to me. I want to have a family with you; You know that." She argued. "But I didn't keep anything from you. I didn't realize this was going to do serious damage to my body and causing complications in regards to me being pregnant. You know how much being a family means a lot to me and I want nothing more than to have a baby with you."

She went up to him to hold his hands but he just wouldn't respond to her physically. He would barely look at her.

"You know I don't even know what else you have been keeping from me; First, it was AJ and the fact that I have to work at the same fucking company with him, knowing that you two had a past. And now this shit. What else have you been lying to me about, Claudia?" He glared at her as CJ glared back at him, despite that her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're an idiot." She shook her head, hurt by his accusations that were way off base. "I haven't lied to you about anything, at all! Do you understand me? I have not kept any secrets from you. I'm just as affected by the news as you are. I want to get pregnant with your child. I want to have a baby with you, but you are not going to go off on me because of some things that I have no control over, especially with AJ working at the company. In fact, you were the one that invited him to our wedding!" She was pissed now. She was pissed and hurt that they had to fight like this early in the morning.

Cesaro growled as he snatched his coat off the hanger. "You should have told me the truth about him. About everything. I even saw the tattoos that he had and the one you have on your wrist now. You think I wouldn't notice that? And to top it all off, Lana also informed me that you two were going to start working together late nights for the banquet. Care you enlighten me on that or are you going to lie to me some more?"

He was being so hurtful and so nasty. He didn't even have to say it; He was basically calling her a liar, constantly accusing her of everything and anything at this point.

"Look, I can explain that." She swallowed hard, crossing her arms. "Mr. Fielding, he was the one that wanted me and AJ partnered up because of his history with the different charities as well as my knowledgeable experience. I tried to get out of it, I really did. I even suggested you work with him or that he would assign me to a different project but its for McMahons'."

Cesaro snorted softly. "Trust me, your skills are not that knowledgeable. Besides, you and I both know the only reason why you even want to be partnered up with AJ is so there's easy access, if you get my point.

"No..I _**don't** _ get it. Why don't you enlighten me?" She glared at him, her tone of voice changing into something much dangerous. Cesaro was definitely skating on thin ice with his bullshit.

"In other words; The only skills AJ and Fielding are interested in is if you are willing to fuck your way to the top of the company."

Out of nowhere, CJ straight up slapped him so hard, it echoed throughout the hallway of their house. Cesaro rubbed his jaw and gave her a hard stare.

"How dare you, you fucking asshole!" She yelled at him. "I have never fucked around on you. Your insecurities are the reason we are having an issue with each other. Hell, you are so fucking threatened by the fact that AJ and I are working together, you can't even trust me. Your own wife! Last time I checked, I said "I do" to you. I spoke my vows to you and I fucking meant them, in front of all of our friends and family. I put up with your bullshit more times than I can count. Am I perfect myself? Absolutely fucking not, but I would never accuse you of even trying to sleep around on me, or should I be suspicious? Because you have been coming home late at nights more often than before and trust me motherfucker, I've been noticing it."

Cesaro just moved past her as he went outside to his black Ferrari.

"Cesaro, I am not done talking to you!" She went after him outside, despite that a few nosy ass neighbors were looking on to see what was going on.

"CJ, just shut the fuck up and go back in the house."

"Cesaro, I'm warning you, I am not done with this!" Her temper was about to hit the fucking roof. Unfortunately Seth nor her girls were here to calm her down.

"I said get in the fucking house, you annoying bitch!" He barked at her, going into his car, starting it up.

"Oh I'm a bitch now?" She scoffed. "I got something for that ass.."

Cesaro was about to pull off in about three minutes, hoping CJ would just go back in the house to calm down and then they would have the discussion later tonight when they got home.

Of course CJ came out with a quickness with a carton full of eggs as she started throwing it at his car.

"What the fuck?" He got out his car but she kept throwing eggs at him.

"CJ, stop this shit!" He barked at her as she kept throwing more eggs at him, his suit covered in yolk as well as his car.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch right?" She hissed at him. "How do you like that shit, you fucking asshole?"

Of course they saw the neighbors watching and glared at them, telling them in sync to "Mind Your Own Fucking Business!"

Of course they went back in their houses, not wanting to even get involved.

"As for you.." CJ turned her attention back to her jackass husband as she tossed the eggs down. "Drop dead."

She went back inside the house, slamming the door. She was going to need a joint and then some before she was going to start breaking dishes everywhere and playing Rihanna on repeat.

"Thank god he'll be working with Rusev today before I have to go in." She headed up the stairs, heading into the shower and getting herself ready for work.

As much as she was hurting and wanted to cry, she was not going to let her emotions get the better of her. This was their first actual big fight that they had. They've had disagreements but this fight was way out of hand. She knew she had a very bad temper and wasn't trying to make a scene, but that's what happens when you are hot-headed.

She decided to just take a moment to breathe as she sent Frankie a quick text to meet with her later during their lunch hours as she just wanted to hash out everything. Besides, she needed some advice anyway and needed someone to vent to instead of Seth all the time. She didn't want to bother him constantly with her personal problems, no matter how many times he's told her that he didn't mind at all listening to her.

After her shower, she slipped on a dark blue dress with a champagne colored silk belt around the waist. She slipped on her heels and she ran some olive oil through her long braids, or as her friends joked with her, calling them "Alicia Keys Braids."

She grabbed her purse, heading into work.

* * *

"Yeah…yeah I have to work late night again tonight." AJ Styles was on the phone, nodding as he talked to Chloe. "I know, I know but it's for the company sweetheart, and the McMahon family. They are a big deal in this corporate world." He explained to her once more, as she was pretty upset at the fact that he wouldn't be home until 12 once again.

While he was on the phone, heading into the break room to pour himself a cup of coffee, he saw the way CJ was walking down the hall, going into her office. He diverted his attention away from her before she caught him staring at her.

It was only a few minutes but Chloe was trying to get his attention.

"Babe? Babe were you listening?" She kept trying to get his attention over and over again as he sighed, hearing her tone of voice get irritated.

"I'm sorry. Got a little distracted." He blew out a breath, his large hand running through his hair.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, trying on the new clothes she convinced him to buy for her.

"But uhhh…yeah go on again; You said something about the kind of shoes you got today?" He inwardly groaned out of annoyance of Chloe talking about something so ditzy. If he had to really be honest with himself, there was no real connection with Chloe. There were no sparks or passion. It was just a casual dating and sex. And even sometimes, he didn't feel the connection during sex. Chloe was a sweet woman but in a sense, he was only using her so he wouldn't feel so alone. He felt guilty for it but he couldn't help himself. He was forcing himself to move on and he had to take his best friends advice on that. Karl was determined to make sure that he would move on and find somebody else.

AJ nodded as he was pretending to listen to her. Finally, she ended the call as she said she had a shopping trip to attend to with her friends. He silently thanked God for that interruption and he headed back to his office as he went to go start on his part of the project.

After about a half hour later, AJ grabbed the paperwork and the file needed as he headed over to CJ's office to show her what he had done and would go over to compare notes.

However, he stopped his walk slowly as he could easily hear her crying in her office. It was quiet, soft that no one could hear it. But AJ knew that sound very well.

He slowly knocked on the door as on the other hand, CJ sniffled, wiping her eyes with the tissues as she cleared her throat. "Come in." She called out.

AJ stepped inside her office slowly, closing the door behind himself as he smiled at her.

"Hey." He spoke, scratching the back of his neck. "I um, just wanted to talk to you about the ideas I had in mind."

"Oh great, let's see them. I-I've been working on mines too." She wiped her eyes again as AJ sat down in front of her.

"What's been going on?" He tried to look into her eyes but she avoided his gaze.

"It's nothing alright?" She worked on her laptop.

"Claudia, stop it." He closed her laptop. "I heard you down the hall crying and your eyes are still red. So just talk to me? Let me help."

"Why does it matter to you? I don't need your pity." She opened her laptop back up, wanting to avoid this conversation. It was a waste of time anyway.

"Because of the fact that I care about you. I will always care about you and I don't want to see you like this." He took her hands, gently squeezing them as she felt her nerves being shot up again.

Why was he making her feel like this? Why couldn't she just be normal around AJ? He was making her feel funny inside and she couldn't explain how.

"It's just.." A few tears fell before she wiped them away quickly. "Me and Cesaro…we have been fighting over…well…the fact that I am having trouble conceiving. I had a rare disease years ago and I've been treated but now it's like God is pissed with me, wanting to punish me because now because of this, I have a 5 percent chance of getting pregnant, Allen. Five percent fucking chance and that's slim to none."

She felt a lump in her throat, wanting to cry so badly but couldn't as she forced herself not too.

AJ offered to hold her to soothe her but CJ declined. "No, ok? I just…it wouldn't be right."

AJ wasn't going to argue with that so instead, he just gave her a box of tissues as she wiped away her eyes.

"I'm sorry you are going through this." He sighed, having sympathy for her. "I know it's pretty hard for you. I know how much you've always wanted to be a mother."

"I still do." Sadness in her golden brown eyes showed as she stared at him. "I feel like that because of this, Cesaro basically sees me as less of a woman. He thinks that I've kept it a secret from him but I haven't. Our argument was so bad, my ass went outside with a carton of eggs and practically starting flying it at him."

"Huh.." AJ thought about it for a moment. "No wonder his car was kind of still covered in yolk. You must've had a pretty good throw."

He winked at her when he said that as she giggled at him. "You knew this before. Remember when you took me to that bar and I practically kicked your ass in throwing darts."

"Yeah you did." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "But you've always had quite the skills for a lot things, sweetie. Cesaro should be lucky to have an intelligent woman like you. Don't give up, honey. Even with everything going on, I know deep down he doesn't want to be an idiot and lose you over this. You two can work through it. Trust me when I say that you will be a mom one day."

"Well, I don't want to get my hopes up, but I guess I'll keep going." She pursed her lips, already feeling so damn tired from everything.

"But hey, how about we don't even talk about our personal lives like that. Let's just instead, let's focus on business. Helps to make the time go by faster and I'll even reward you with your favorite doughnuts from Buskins." His smooth Georgia accent always had her smiling when it came to doughnuts, her favorite treat.

"Now, you're speaking my language when you said doughnuts." She giggled as they pulled up the project image on her laptop, both of them getting to work.

Meanwhile, Cesaro took a glimpse and saw the two of them working together. He knew he was a piece of shit when he called CJ out her name and accused her of being a whore, knowing good and well that she wasn't cheating on him. He was a complete hypocrite. It was just AJ was the problem. That man knew her since fucking high school and he came back into her life in the blink of an eye.

He knew his insecurities were getting the better of him and decided to just drop the nonsense and focus on preparing for the banquet.

He received a text from Lana as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He pulled out his phone.

 _"You know you have clients tonight. You only have one more week to pay that money back."_

 _-Lana._

Cesaro sighed, just wanting to get rid of this dark cloud hanging over him once and for all so he wouldn't have to deal with being an escort any longer. It was only a matter of time before CJ and the whole company would catch on to the dirty little secret he had been harboring for over three months now.

He just had to get through this week and then it would just be him and CJ alone.

* * *

Seth was working out, wanting to distract himself with a Cross fit workout, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts of CJ and the feelings he had for her.

He kept trying to tell himself that it was wrong to have these kinds of feelings for your best friend but he couldn't help it. He knew his relationship was slowly but surely about to hit down south and would only be a matter of time before they broke up.

He was trying of so many things to stop his feelings for CJ. He still remembered Frankie's advice when he had asked for it the other day. He had confessed how he felt about CJ and she wasn't judgmental at all. If anything, she was very supportive...

 _Frankie met him at the coffee shop that mid afternoon as he confessed his difficult situation and regarding CJ and his feelings._

 _"You have to be honest with her." She tried to tell him. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way, you have to acknowledge your feelings for her so that it will help you to move on. If you don't, you are just going to have them all wound up inside of you until you can't take it anymore."_

 _"I can't." He sighed, aggravated. "I would only make things worse and I don't want to complicate our friendship like this. She deserves better."_

 _"Well, so what are you going to do?" She was curious to know. "Are you just going to sit there and become a martyr?"_

 _"If it means that CJ will be happy, then I'll do it. I love her Frankie but I don't want to cause any confusion for her. Not like this."_

 _Frankie knew there was no other way to convince him to confess his feelings. "Ok, I won't pressure you. But you do know deep down, I'm right. Just think about it; Do it for yourself. Help yourself to move on."_

 _She gave him a hug as she left him there at the coffee shop, leaving him alone with his thoughts..._

It was a pain in the ass, wanting to do what was right and trying to bottle up his emotions.

It was then his cellphone rang and saw it was a private number. He answered it, keeping his voice low.

"I told you not to fucking call me unless it had something to do with what we had already discussed." His tone hardened.

"But sir-"

"No, you better fucking listen to me. I don't give a damn what you got to do. You make sure that those blood test results are accurate the next time CJ and Cesaro go back to the doctor. It has to show that Cesaro cannot be able to have children. Remember, if you don't do as ordered, I will make sure that your wife finds out about your side boyfriend." He used the blackmail card on him as the doctor sighed, having no choice but to do what he said.

"Fine. I'll do it. But its only going to break her heart." He tried to reason with her. "Soon, everyone will find out what I've done to help you that time. I could lose my license for this!"

"Well then I suggest you be careful." Seth's voice was cold as ice. "Now stop fucking calling. You never knew me."

He ended the call as he rubbed his hands across his face. He knew it was wrong to do what he had done but the damage was done and he couldn't turn back now. The truth would make CJ hate him forever and he would be damned if he was going to lose CJ.

Not by a long shot at all.

* * *

CJ and Frankie were over at the First Watch café', having some coffee and wanting to do a little bit of chit chat before they headed back to work.

"I hope Nellie is alright." Frankie checked her phone to see if she texted.

"Probably still in Finn's bed." CJ winked as Frankie laughed. "Hey, the man is fine so I don't blame her."

"Me neither." She grinned, sipping her latté. "So, what exactly happened between you and Cesaro?"

CJ then went into details of their fight; From the pregnancy troubles up until Cesaro accusing her of hooking up with AJ behind his back.

"Wow.." Frankie was appalled by his behavior.

"I know right?" She rolled her eyes, disgusted. "He was a real fucking piece of shit. I mean that man had serious mouth diarrhea."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, he was wrong for what he did and said." Frankie nodded before she had to tread lightly for what she was saying. "But, are you sure that being around AJ didn't stir up anything else?"

CJ was exasperated. "Oh god, not you too Frankie!"

They both decided to take their coffees' to go as they walked down the street.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of anything." She had to stop CJ in her breaks. "But all I'm saying is that take a moment and be honest with yourself. I know you love Cesaro and I'm not doubting that, even though I want to knock his ass out. However, I feel you should acknowledge your feelings for AJ so that you can have a healthy marriage and just leave the past in the past."

"I've been trying to do that; Which is leave it in the past but it keeps coming back. The rest I just disregard."

Frankie looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Exactly my point! Just listen to me for a second; You left AJ out of the blue for what reason, I'm not sure. But you owe it to him to be honest with him about how things are. If you two are going to continue working together, you need to get your head out your ass and just be straight up with him. If you can be blunt about life in general and tell it like it is, honey you can do it with AJ and just break free from what you are dealing with. You deserve to be happy and I don't want this to weigh down on you any further than it already is."

CJ knew deep down Frankie was right. She had been avoiding the topic of discussion in regards to AJ and her feelings for quite some time now but she didn't know how to handle it. She thought by avoiding him, it was working. Of course, God had other plans for her and landed her right back next to AJ again, while it also put a serious strain in her marriage to Cesaro.

"You know I really hate it when you are right." She scoffed as Frankie smirked.

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual, Ms. "Don't Talk To Roman Reigns.." She muttered.

"Well speaking of that, how did that go?" CJ inquired, wanting to put Frankie in the hot seat of the sexy ex con, Roman Reigns.

Frankie's eyes had widened as she mentioned Roman.

 _ **"Fuck! Think fast!"**_ She thought to herself before CJ saw the guilty look on her face.

"…Um breaks over, time for me to go back to work." She started speed walking back to her car and away from CJ who was trying to catch up with her in her heels.

"Uh-Uh hell to the nah! Girl you better get your ass back over here and start explaining!" She called after her best friend who was now doing the avoiding.

* * *

It was late in the evening as AJ and CJ were back at his office, working on the charity project as they had to edit, design, and fix the presentation more than once and continue with recreating it over and over again until it was down to the last touch. They had more than one set to do but they had gotten three done so far and it took over two hours.

AJ had called and ordered some deep dish pizza and wings for them and the delivery man came and brought it over as he gave the man the money.

"God, it finally came." She walked over, barefoot as she earlier kicked her heels off to get comfortable. AJ set out the plates and the soda as she grabbed the two slices of pizza.

"It's kind of a drag right now. With it being so quiet and not so loud and noisy like I'm use too." AJ chuckled, looking out into the city life outside their office window.

"I don't know, it's not so bad." She munched on her food as she sat down on the sofa. He sat down next to her, taking off his suit jacket.

"It's the long hours, you know? Some live music would help to liven up the dullness of everything. I mean, I might as well just set shit on fire right now."

CJ playfully smacked him. "Don't do that, you dumbass." She laughed. "Look, how about some music?"

She went to her phone, setting her pizza down as she started to play some music on her phone. She went to Pandora radio to see what would be on. Of course, the song "Anytime, Anyplace" by Janet Jackson started to play, the smooth melody was playing out the Bluetooth speakers she had.

AJ chuckled, setting his soda down. "Well at least we got some kind of entertainment going on.." He got up as he looked at CJ. "How about a dance?"

"Awe, AJ.." CJ looked kind of hesitant to dance, despite how harmless it sounded.

"Come on now Claudia…just for fun.." His brown eyes, accent and everything was showing to be in a relaxing carefree mood.

She figured why not as she got up, as he held her close as the both of them slow danced for the moment.

 ** _In the thunder and rain_**

 ** _You stare into my eyes_**

 ** _I can feel your hand_**

 ** _Moving up my thighs_**

 ** _Skirt around my waist_**

 ** _Wall against my face_**

 ** _I can feel your lips_**

AJ had his arms around her waist as CJ got into the slow groove, both of them dancing slowly, just swaying to the music. It took her a moment to get comfortable but slowly CJ worked her way into the mood, just wanting to relax and have a nice time. It was only dancing.

AJ did gave her a slow twirl as she spun her body around, looking back at him again. Both of their brown eyes in contact with each other. In a sense, they were lost in their own world.

CJ put her arms around his neck, just giving him a soft smile as he returned her smile. Her head was resting against his hard chest as they still danced, not paying any attention to the time right now.

 _ **I don't wanna stop just because**_

 _ **People walking by are watching us**_

 _ **I don't give a damn what they think**_

 _ **I want you now**_

 _ **I don't wanna stop just because**_

 _ **You feel so good inside of my love**_

 _ **I'm not gonna stop no, no, no**_

 _ **I want you**_

 _ **All I wanna say is**_

He had his hands on her hips as she ran her hands up and down his back slowly. She started feeling her heart drumming loudly in her ears. Her skin felt hot. His embrace was about to put her in serious danger of her actions if she was not careful.

As his large hand was on the small of her back, his other hand was brought up, slowly tilting her chin up with his index finger as his eyes looked at her, seeing the beauty in front of him with the long black braids down her shoulders.

Their lips were not so close to each other but at the same time they were not far away.

AJ rubbed her cheek with his thumb as she felt her breathing changed up. What was happening? She was frozen and she wasn't sure how she could stop whatever was happening..

Just then, there was a binging noise that broke them out of their trance as it was AJ's phone ringing and they separated from each other. CJ rubbed her arms, trying to contemplate as to what the hell was about to happen.

AJ answered the phone as she knew it was his girlfriend. CJ took that as a sign to get away as she saw it was almost going on 11:55 in the evening. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her laptop and purse as she got out of there before AJ could stop her in time.

AJ then ended the call, wanting to look for CJ but she disappeared.

"Fuck.." He cursed silently as he banged his fist on the desk, sitting back down in the leather chair. He took a deep breath in frustration, just wanting to say fuck everything and just rant about how things were right now.

His brain simply told him to stop being a fucking idiot. Go after her and fight for her.

Instead, he just cleaned up, grabbed his things and went home to Chloe, who was missing him like crazy.

* * *

It was the very next morning and CJ had the day off. She could barely sleep after last night and knew after her day off, she had to go right back to work to see AJ.

This was a nightmare. A living, waking nightmare. Cesaro slept on the couch but she had the house to herself today.

She was thinking about Frankie's advice and now no matter how hard she tried to deny it or lie to herself, it always failed.

She was having serious feelings for AJ. She didn't want her marriage to be destroyed, even if in the rough spot that it was in now.

She knew the only way she was going to have to get rid of her feelings for AJ, was to just get it out her system.

She checked the time on her cellphone before slipping it into her back pocket and going down to her home office as she wanted to write a personal letter. She figured if she wrote a letter, explaining how she felt, then it will help for her to come to terms with everything and she would feel much better.

This letter would never be sent to AJ of course, she would make sure of that.

She sat in the chair as she wrote down all that she was feeling to AJ. How much she still loved him and that she constantly thought of him every day and night, even on her wedding. She missed him and she missed his touch and apologized deeply of how much she hurt him. She explained that she knew she lost him for good and wanted nothing more than the best for him, and she just wanted him to have all the success he ever hoped for in love.

It was a two page letter once she was done writing. She set her pen down, shaking her hand from her cramping.

"Shit.." She winced as she read her letter out loud.

 _"Hey AJ_

 _I believe its time that I am honest with you. Honestly I am a bad liar. No scratch that, I am a shitty ass liar who has been lying to you non stop about how I felt. The truth is, is that it killed me to see you with another woman._

 _It killed me to know that I hurt you so bad all these years. I finally realized that I needed to get my head out of my ass and see that I'm still in love you. You were a big part of my soul and everything I wanted in a man. You have made me feel so important. You stopped me from doing stupid selfish things and made me want to become a better person._

 _You accepted me for me and if I have to be honest, every night I think about you and that night in the office, I wanted you to kiss me. I've been trying so fucking hard not to think about you. To shut you out of my life when it was the worst mistake in the world._

 _I really hope you can accept my apology because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You've always made me happy and I've screwed that up completely. Anyway, just know that my heart is with you always and that the love; That strong passionate love that I've shared with you has never died."_

She spoke out loud, smiling to herself for pouring her heart out in private, but still none the less, she got it out.

"To send this voicemail message, press 1 at anytime.." She heard a voice say.

"Wait what?" She had a puzzled look on her face as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

It was a 5 minute voicemail message and saw that she had accidently pocket dialed AJ Styles.

That message were her words of love for him.

"Oh shit!" She tried to delete it. "No, No No!"

"To send message, press 1 at anytime." The automated voicemail said.

"No, delete damn it!" She kept hitting the number 1 button on her phone but it was acting slow and freezing up.

"Message Sent To AJ Styles. Thank you for Calling, Goodbye." The call ended.

CJ's eyes had widened, realizing she had pocket dialed her ex a love letter message to him and sent it to him

"Fucking Fuck!" She shrieked in horror.

Now she really had to find a way to prevent AJ from hearing that message from her.


	16. Insecurites and Trouble Making Blue Eyes

**...**

 **Chapter 16; Insecurities & Troublemaking Blue Eyes**

CJ immediately called her girls over, knowing that they would be here on the spot when it came to times such as this. Just as she had anticipated, she opened the door and there was Nellie and Frankie as they came in about a good half hour later. CJ was pacing the living room floor, drinking her wine, on the verge of a panic attack.

"CJ, calm down what's going on?" Frankie asked seeing her in this state.

"I screwed up. I fucking screwed up. Damn it I HATE iPhones!" She shrieked, downing the rest of her wine as she went to the table to go pour herself another glass. At this point, it was well needed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do I need to smack you to calm you down?" Nellie asked, annoyed at the fact that CJ was probably making something out of nothing-YET again.

"Oh shut up!" CJ glared at her. "This is very serious and I don't need for you to act like this right now. This is serious shit!'

"Then tell us already because the more you pace the floor, a hole is going to wind up in the carpet." Nellie retorted.

Frankie immediately got in between this before there would be an argument erupting. "OK both of you need to calm down. We are here to help CJ, that's why we came here. CJ, what's going on sweetie?"

CJ put down her wine glass as she sat down, chewing her nails a bit before she could answer. "So...I know that I have been fighting my feelings for AJ for awhile now. So I took Frankie's advice and well..I decided to write a letter and then after reading it out loud, I felt better that I got it out of my system. It felt good that I could just write out my feelings and just pour my heart out." She explained.

"I still don't understand what's the big issue that you had to send us a 911 alert on our phones." Nellie looked at her confused, with Frankie giving her a small scowl even though she knew Nellie meant well.

"The problem with pouring my heart out, is that my fat ass literally did the job and I practically butt dialed AJ Style and left him a love confession voicemail!" She was exasperated with herself, already on the verge of freaking out.

"Oh shit.." They both said in unison.

"Exactly!" She huffed, one again pacing back and forth. "I can't let AJ listen to that voicemail. I have to get rid of it because it could screw up everything, especially my marriage to Cesaro. Our marriage isn't perfect but the last thing I want to do is to hurt him like this. I have to get rid of it."

"CJ if you really think about it...maybe this all happened for a reason.." Frankie said, which made CJ more annoyed.

"Please tell me you are joking, girl." She crossed her arms. "I am not in the mood for the lecture."

"Well, it's kind of too late for that." Frankie responded, not missing a beat. "Listen, we all know you have been fighting your feelings for AJ for awhile now. It's just better if you go to him and tell him the truth right in the open. It's better this way so both of you can move the hell on. Even put the past behind, because whatever reason you left him, which we still want to know why you up and ran away."

Nellie even looked at CJ for an explanation as CJ huffed.

"Look, are you two going to help me or mother me? Come on y'all, I can't deal with this stress if you two love me right now, y'all will help me lie to AJ about how I feel and keep my marriage under control." She whined, almost going into a tantrum. "This is not the Oprah show right now!"

Nellie and Frankie both knew they were not going to get through to CJ at this point, especially when she was about as bull headed as anything else. She was very determined to keep AJ from knowing the truth.

But of course, even though they didn't agree with it, they would help her no matter what.

"So, what should we do? I mean, how are you even going to keep AJ from finding out about the voicemail?" Nellie asked, going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as her two friends followed.

"Simple; Corey Graves, who we all know from school is throwing a bomb ass Christmas party." She smiled proudly. "And we all know he throws amazing parties."

"True" They both agreed.

"So, since we are all invited, I know he will invite AJ to the party, with of course knowing that Taylor Swift reject will be there." She grimaced before she had to get back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, one of you will distract AJ, I will grab his phone and delete the voicemail in his phone."

"That may probably backfire." Nellie muttered to herself but smiled as CJ glared at her.

"Look, this will work ok?" She sighed. "I just..I have to do this alright. It is imperative that we do this."

Knowing that CJ will never back off from this, they both agreed to help her just to keep things at peace and away from any drama.

At least for now anyway.

"So when is the party?" Frankie asked.

"According to my sources, which a lot of gossip happens at my job, it happens tonight." Nellie said, looking through her phone as Becky Lynch told her about the party. "It starts at 8 o clock."

"Speaking of phones, I need a new one. Damn IPhone sucks. None of this would've happened if that bitch Cyrus would have listened to me and not send that message." CJ pouted, downing another glass of wine before heading upstairs to find an outfit for the party later tonight.

"Wait, don't you mean Siri?" Frankie questioned.

"Oh whatever!"

* * *

Nellie was in her room, finishing up her work and then she slipped on her black Desirea lace jumpsuit. She finished a bit of her makeup, ready to leave to go meet her girls at the party when her front door knocked.

She headed down the steps and she smiled, seeing Finn Balor. He was wearing a black dress shirt and some dress pants and god he smelt like heaven and many other things that Nellie could only think about and taste again.

"You know I never get tired of looking at you." She winked at him as he chuckled.

"I can never get tired of looking at you...or tasting you, beautiful." He whispered as she blushed, both of them sharing a kiss with each other.

"Thank you for being my date." She smiled as he took her hand, taking her to his car.

"It's an honor to go to a Christmas party with a beautiful woman on my arms. It makes me look well...not stupid anymore." He chuckled a bit sheepishly as she smirked at him.

"Well, I get to make all the women jealous of having a sexy Irish man and who knows...maybe we can do some things under that mistletoe.." She grinned as she seductively pinched his butt as she skipped away, heading to the car as he grinned, watching her.

"Such a bad woman.." He smiled at her.

He headed to his car as he opened the door for her.

It was then Nellie heard his phone ringing and noticed that he silenced it quickly, staring into the night as he started driving.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah." He said flatly.

"Sounds like something else." Nellie stared at him. "Is there something you want to tell me."

"Nellie, I have nothing to hide." Finn stated calmly, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Please Finn, you promise me you wouldn't lie to me ok? I just...I just want to know who you really are and I don't want anything to ruin what we got going on between us."

Finn could only smile at her, grabbing her hand to kiss it. "I promise you sweetheart. It was just a stupid phone call. I promise there is nothing else."

Nellie decided to drop the subject for now and to not assume the worst. Dating Finn has been a relaxing for her and it even helped to take her mind off of Randy Orton. There were times when she did often think about Randy and she almost wanted to call him.

But she thought better against it, remembering the times he's treated her like a slut. Not only that, she was practically being a side chick to a married man and she deserved better than that.

Her and Finn weren't serious yet but being around him gave her comfort and of course, she wasn't complaining about the sex he's been giving her lately, which has been fucking spectacular.

She kissed Finn as they made their way to the Christmas party.

* * *

Three of the ladies made it to the party as CJ came with Cesaro, Nellie was with Finn and Frankie was with John, but he wasn't really interested in spending time with her whereas he was focused on watching the football game Corey had going on that was playing on his 55'' inch flat screen TV. There were plenty of drinks and food and almost everyone from work and from the neighborhood as well as a few close friends were there.

"Ok, do y'all remember the plan?" CJ asked her girls as they all were close together as they all got drinks.

"Got it. But I don't see AJ yet." Nellie looked around as they each got some hors d'oeuvres from the table.

"Found him." CJ looked around for a moment until she spotted him coming in, as he was wearing a suit jacket, a plain white shirt, his favorite pair of blue jeans and boots. Of course he had to bring the string bean, who was sporting a red dress.

However, from the look on her face, the party was already boring her.

"Ok, go ahead and talk distraction right now, both of you!" CJ explained to them.

"Just how in the hell are we suppose to do that?" Nellie rolled her eyes.

"I told you; Nellie, you are going to distract the string bean over there. Talk about whatever it is that comes out of her ditzy mouth and Frankie, you go and distract AJ for as long as you can no matter what and ask if you can use his phone to make an emergency call to check on your girls."

"And what else?" Frankie asked.

"Then just pass the phone to me and I'll work on breaking into his phone and deleting the voicemail, then pass it back to you and then you'll give it back to him before he finds out that I have it."

"Why do I get the feeling this is all going to backfire?" Frankie sighed heavily but CJ dismissed her.

"Will you two please just do it?" CJ groaned, starting to behave like a damn overdramatic diva. "And hurry before Cesaro figures it out."

Frankie and Nellie both went over to AJ and Chloe as they each talked to them, with hopes of them being distracted enough to the point that Frankie would succeed in getting AJ's phone. Nellie succeeded in getting Chloe away from AJ as they went out to see the other festivities that Corey had planned for the party.

As CJ went to move a little closer to AJ, making sure he didn't notice what she was doing too much, CJ felt an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Hey there beautiful." Cesaro smiled at her, as CJ smiled, kissing her husband despite that he was a little tipsy from the bar.

"Hey there handsome. Seems you might have had one too many.." She smirked as he shrugged it off.

"It's a party, why not?" He shrugged. "Where are you heading off too?"

"I'm just going to talk to AJ about the banquet project is all." She lied.

"I mean, can't that wait? I do want us to have some fun tonight." He slurred a bit.

"Unfortunately, it can't. And if I wait any longer, it will all blow up in my face." She thought to herself. "It won't be long sweetheart and besides, it's really important for the charity event. I'll be back for you soon alright. And please drink some water."

"Whatever.." He muttered, going to the bar for another drink as CJ hurried off to go to the hallway.

Frankie had succeeded in getting AJ's phone for quite a minute after she lied, saying she needed it to call her kids. She hurried as she met CJ upstairs in the bedroom.

"Ok, hurry up I don't have much time." She handed CJ the phone as she opened it. She went to the voicemail but it was locked.

"Shit!" She hissed, pressing buttons for the password.

"Hurry girl. I don't know how much longer Nellie can take distracting her and god knows Nellie has a short ass temper." She complained.

"I'm trying. His phone is like a damn Rubix cube." She muttered, punching in the numbers so many times before she finally got to the voicemail. It played back all that she said and it was unread.

"He's never checked his voicemail message yet." She smiled proudly.

"Well hurry up and delete it!" She rushed CJ as they were both trying to decipher the password and erase the message.

Finally, CJ figured out the password and was able to find the voicemail message. Of course, by the time they erased it, Chloe barged into the room, finding CJ with AJ's phone.

"Why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" She hissed at the two of them.

Shit was about to go down.

 **...**

Cesaro continued his stare at AJ Styles, who was laughing it up with friends and having a great time at the party. Cesaro of course was miserable, drinking away at the anger that was tearing at him. He didn't trust AJ Styles. Not one fucking bit.

He knew that man was probably fucking his wife. Or even lusting after CJ. Either way, he knew something had to be going on more than just the stupid company project. He knew there had to be much more and he was not going crazy.

It was already pissing him off at the fact that CJ and AJ use to have a history together and shared everything.

He already got sick to his stomach at the thought of AJ stealing his wife away.

"He's probably plotting already to take her away from me. She married me! I'm her fucking husband." He drank down the rest of his Jack Daniels' "And I'm going to set his ass straight and make sure to put him on fucking notice."

He stumbled over a bit as he walked over there with AJ, Finn, Dean Ambrose, and Karl Anderson.

"We need to have a talk, right now AJ Styles." He slurred a bit.

"Uh, maybe you should go sit down, man." AJ suggested. "You look like you had a little too much right now."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, now you better shut the fuck up and listen!" He got in AJ's face. "CJ is mine! She is fucking mine and you can't have her. Ever! She married me. She doesn't fucking want you so I suggest you back the fuck off and stay the fuck away from her. I know you've been wanting her ever since I invited you at my wedding!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you fucking idiot?" AJ glared at him, ready to kick some sense into his empty head. "You have nothing to worry about. CJ is loyal and she wants you. I know I lost. You won, so why the fuck are you trying to start this stupid shit?"

"I'm trying to make a fucking point here. I'm making sure my wife stays away from a country ass bum like you!" He snarled at him, ignoring the stares of other people, knowing he was creating a scene and he was drunk.

"No what you are doing is being an asshole because you drunk too much. Its clear you can't think straight or see straight and maybe if you weren't such a shitty ass husband to Claudia, then maybe you wouldn't be feeling like an insecure little kid right now. Grow the fuck up, man."

"I'm not fucking insecure! I'm defending my marriage and you don't know CJ like I do. You don't know our marriage like you think you do." Cesaro barked at him.

"You're right I don't." AJ stated. "But I've known her longer than you've ever had. You've only been married to her for months. I've known her for years now, growing up and I can tell you how much she's told me how much of an asshole you've been to her and then you made her fucking cry the other day because you've been shooting blanks down there, not that it surprises me."

"You better watch your fucking mouth right now, AJ." Cesaro shoved his finger in his chest, AJ stumbling a bit but barely.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth? Because I'm stating facts that CJ deserves much better? That she could have anyone else in the world besides a insecure drunk fuck up like you?" AJ gritted his teeth, his nostrils flared with anger.

Then Cesaro landed the first punch to AJ's jaw, his fist making the first contact. But AJ struck right back as he punched Cesaro right back with the both of them now fighting each other onto the ground, as everyone was practically yelling and most were cheering as AJ kept landing blow after blow.

 **...**

"What the hell is going on here? Why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" Chloe had her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

"Look, Chloe, I only needed it to make a phone call alright? My phone died and I wanted to call and check on my nieces." CJ explained as Frankie backed her up.

"Oh bullshit. You only came up here to see if you could delete anything of me and AJ, because you are that desperate to have him even though he will never think about you ever again. You're just nothing more than sloppy seconds to other men, especially to your husband."

"Ok, first off all.." CJ quickly took off her hoop earrings. "I will fuck you up and snatch your skinny ass bald, string bean. I suggest you don't try me, I am not the one. I didn't come here for no drama, so you can have the phone back but for you to come up here and say I'm sloppy seconds to all the men? First off, weak ass comeback and secondly, ain't nobody got time for your irrelevant ass. Bye girl."

Of course as the two of them tried to get past Chloe, she had the nerve to grab CJ by her hair, trying to fight.

"Bitch, you done fucking tried me!" CJ yelled as she swung on Chloe, with both of them fighting now as Frankie panicked, trying to break it up.

"Oh God, where the fuck is Nellie at?" She held CJ back as Chloe's face was messed up quick. She had a busted lip and her hair extensions were all over the floor.

"You fucking bitch! I will kill you!" She screamed at CJ but Chloe's saw some other people came upstairs to help keep them apart.

Then CJ and Frankie both heard yelling downstairs.

"Now what the hell is going on?" CJ and Frankie both ran down the steps, with AJ's phone still in her pocket.

To the surprise of the two of them, especially Nellie who was trying to find Chloe as she had escaped her, there was a fight going on and it was Cesaro and AJ Styles who were fist fighting each other as Dean and Corey tried to break it up.

"Damn it, stop it!" CJ screamed at the both of them. This shit was seriously getting out of hand.

Dean was holding AJ back as Corey was holding Cesaro back.

"You need to get the fuck out of here and go home Cesaro. You're too drunk and you're not going to mess up this party in my fucking house." Corey barked at him.

Cesaro shoved him off. "Fuck you. All of you! Come on CJ, we're going home."

"Cesaro, what the fuck happened? AJ, what happened?" She demanded answers from them both.

"Ask your childish husband what happened!" AJ yelled, wiping the blood from his mouth, spitting it out. "Where's Chloe, I'm getting out of here."

Chloe came down the steps, her clothes all disheveled and all, her hair was torn.

"That bitch! Your fucking ex attacked me!" She screamed, crying fake tears.

"Oh hell no! She's fucking lying!" CJ yelled, ready to stomp her ass into the pavement for good. "She put her hands on me."

"Once a hood rat, always a hood rat." Karl commented.

"Do you wanna get your ball-sack dislocated, you piece of shit?" Nellie straight up got in Karl's face as Frankie glared at Karl. "Don't you ever talk about our best friend again!"

"Just stating facts. And Finn, I suggest you need to train your bitch before I do."

And with that before Finn could even say or do anything, Frankie slapped him across the face, much to the shock of her friends and a few of her coworkers. CJ and Nellie have never seen this aggressive side to Frankie before.

Dean noticed it and couldn't help but smile. He's been watching Frankie all night before she disappeared upstairs. even though she was Roman's lover right now, he couldn't help but wonder what Frankie would really be like if he were alone with her as well.

CJ couldn't even believe it though. AJ ignored her and went over to Chloe to check on her.

"What did you do to her, CJ?" AJ shook his head.

"Wow..." She scoffed. "You know what, Allen. Go to hell."

She grabbed her purse as she left with her husband who had a black eye and a bloody mouth. Nellie went off to take after CJ as well as Frankie, who of course, looked for her husband who was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, we need to check on CJ together." She huffed, searching for her husband.

She rang his cellphone as he picked up.

"Where are you? Did you go to the store?"

"I wasn't feeling too good, so I just went home to rest for a bit. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes alright?" He coughed, unaware to her that he was already high as a kite, shooting up as he was with Jericho and Mike Mizanin.

"And your fingers were broken enough that you couldn't call me or pick up the phone?" She yelled at him.

"Frankie relax.." He chuckled, care free right now, ignoring the way she was furious.

"I need you right now." She said in an urgent manner. "CJ is upset and could really use your support as well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll see you in ten minutes, alright?" He hung up before she even had a word in.

Frankie muttered as she wrapped her jacket around herself, ignoring the cold breeze that was flowing through the night.

She didn't want to go back to the party and she had no way home right now. Nellie offered her a ride but Frankie said to go to CJ right now and that she'll check on her in the morning since she had to meet her mother at home to make sure the girls were in bed.

Of course, ten minutes turned into 2 hours and Frankie kept calling John so many times that she was pretty sure that he was ignoring all of her calls. She didn't want to bother Roman so she decided against it right now, even though he's been texting her earlier before she went to the party.

"Looks like you could use a little bit of company.." She heard a grave voice that was quite familiar.

She turned to see it was Dean Ambrose, Roman's friend. She remembered him back at the house and she only saw him once at the auto shop, flirting with the other women. And probably screwing them too, just like Roman and his friends.

He was indeed a bad boy. HIs behavior and his appearance said it all. However, he had a rough edge to him, more than others and his blue eyes were like that calm before the storm.

"I'm fine, just fucking irritated right now." She huffed. "Especially since it's been two hours and I'm freezing my ass off waiting for my idiot husband."

"Damn, sorry to hear that. I mean, you don't have anyone you can call?" He asked, puffing away on a cigarette.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?" She said sarcastically.

"Feisty. I like that." He smirked, not fazed by her attitude.

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, it's just been a rough night, my feet hurt and I need to be at home with my children and to try to see where my husband is."

"Well, maybe before you go home to your kids, why don't you have this instead?"

She looked to see that he had a lit cigarette he was passing to her.

At this point, even though Frankie was against smoking, she needed it to get rid of the edge she was having right now. She puffed away at the cigarette, the smoke inhaling her lungs as she let it out her nose.

"Thank you." She sat down on the steps. "I can't believe he up and left me. I swear this man is just..." She balled up her fists in anger, for the simple fact he was inconsiderate and just being a simple jackass.

"Are you going to be ok?" Dean looked at her, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah I will be." She smoked a little more before handing it back to Dean who puffed away.

"How about I'll give you a ride home? Better than being in this crappy ass weather anyway.." He zipped up his black leather jacket. "And not only that, this party kind of sucks right now."

"Sure. Ummm...let me just grab my purse." She went to the hallway closet to grab her purse and jacket as Dean watched the way she walked, her curves fitting the white dress pants and her gray and black silk blouse as well as her wavy brown hair held up in a ponytail, a hairclip holding it up.

He waited for a minute as she followed him. They made it down the street as they stopped at a motorcycle.

"Wait..this is yours.." She was stunned. Dean chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it's my baby." He winked at her as she chuckled a bit. "Don't be nervous, it's going to be some fun."

"I mean...I don't even have a freaking helmet." She chewed her bottom lip.

Dean had an extra helmet for her as he climbed on, putting on his.

"Climb on, babe." He said as she slowly made her way to climb behind him as she held onto him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're going to have some fun." He smiled as he started up the motorcycle, the blue LED lights were glowing into the night as she held onto his waist. He started speeding off down the road as she could feel the breeze kicking in and feeling the vibration of how the motorcycle was going under her.

She held onto Dean tight as he did a few bumps and turns as she found herself getting turned on by the vibrations from the motorcycle. It was actually exhilarating and thrilling. She was having fun as Dean went on sharp turns but still careful.

The ride was everything. It was just care free and mind blowing. She idly ran her hands up Dean's chest, but it was innocent. She couldn't help but feel how hard his body was and imagine how often he must work out with Roman.

Eventually, he had gotten her home safe and sound as he put the motorcycle to a stop. She pulled off the helmet, feeling goosebumps all over her skin.

"Wow...thank you for the ride home, Mr. Ambrose." She went to shake his hand but Dean declined, as he kissed her hand instead, which surprised her.

"It's no problem sweetheart. After all, a woman like you deserves a little excitement, if nothing else." He grinned at her, as she blushed slightly.

"Right. Well it was nice to meet you and thank you again." She nodded as she went up the steps as Dean watched her for a moment.

"Yeah, you'll be calling me Mr. Ambrose much more often. Sorry Roman, but I'm taking quite the interest in your little innocent kitten." He smirked as he put on his helmet, driving off into the night, already thinking about what it would be like to fuck Frankie now.

Oh how he was a trouble maker and if Frankie thought Roman was bad, imagine what it would be like to be around Dean.


End file.
